Mischief in my Blood
by DhampyrX2
Summary: Evie was always told she had Mischief in her blood. She wasn't the only one. But in the universe there is one name truly synonymous with Mischief. Looks like Evie was more of a Princess than Audrey ever expected...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mischief in my Blood

Author: DhampyrX2

Genre: Adventure/Drama/X-over

Rating: K+ to T-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Don't sue me, I'm poor.

Summary: Evie was always told she had Mischief in her blood. She wasn't the only one. But in the universe there is one name truly synonymous with Mischief. Looks like Evie was more of a Princess than Audrey ever expected...

* * *

"Thrice upon three times, there were three different women who met a handsome and silver-tongued Prince that was far more than they ever expected. Or more accurately there was one woman each time in a different kingdom within the same general lands. The first was a free spirited tree nymph. The second was a regal noblewoman in a land that reminded the Prince of a place he had visited in his travels in a different Realm. The third had once been a Queen, but became an exiled prisoner as various kingdoms united into the larger meta-kingdom called the United States of Auradon.

And while the handsome and silver-tongued Prince never let himself fall completely in love with each of the women, he did care for them each in his own way. In time, each woman bore him a beautiful daughter that he loved with all his heart. And each time that heart broke a little more as the birth signaled that he must leave his chosen paramour for fear his fearsome Father would discover the child. For already his father had stolen away each of his first four children born to him in his home Realm, exiling three to dismal fates while keeping the eldest as a mere servant. The Handsome Prince could not bear to let this happen again and so he left this Realm after each birth, coming back years later to check on his progeny.

Of course the Handsome Prince was a naturally curious man and would explore other parts of land after he sought out each of his progeny, which is how he came to have some many.

His first lover, the tree nymph, was a flighty creature unconcerned with romantic attachments beyond the physical lovers' act as many of her kind were. When the Prince told her he had to leave to protect their child, she gave him nary more than a passing thought beyond a vague sense of sadness for him, for she could see he did not want to leave their child behind.

The first daughter, the child of a tree nymph, lived in a wonderful place called the Moors just as her mother had. She was born with beautiful wings and came to be known as a powerful Faerie. She had inherited a great deal of her father's magick and shape-shifting abilities, for the Handsome Prince was not only a Prince, but a skilled sorcerer as well. Although the child was somewhat rebellious and known to have quite the mean streak, her father loved her very much. She had made a kingdom for herself in the Moors and was more than strong enough to defend it, so he knew she was in good hands... her own.

Once he knew his daughter was safe and relatively happy he traveled a bit to explore the lands and escape the pressures of his own Kingdom, just as he had when he had come here originally and met the tree nymph. He happened upon a land called Arendelle, hidden among the fearsome fjords to the far north, where he met the noblewoman. They courted for a time and though it was considered a scandal that they were never wed, the noblewoman bore him a beautiful daughter. And although the second daughter had not inherited her father's magick the way her elder half-sister had before her, she did inherit his silver-tongued charm. It was with that charm that she managed to court and eventually marry the King of Arendelle, bearing him two beautiful daughters. Unfortunately for the Prince, his second child faced great tragedy as she and her husband were lost at sea during a diplomatic trip.

The third time the Prince had come to the land was a few years after the formation of Auradon. He first discovered the death of his second daughter and was distraught, although the sight of his granddaughters comforted him a bit. His eldest granddaughter had become a strong and independent Queen known for her ice magick. His youngest was a happy Princess courting a strong and honorable young man raised by a tribe of stone trolls.

But his dismay returned tenfold when he discovered that his eldest daughter in the Realm had been accused of many crimes by the people of Auradon and had been exiled, along with the others that were considered 'villainous,' here to the Isle of the Lost. Trapped under a barrier that bound her magick and left her vulnerable. Although her great strength and cunning still allowed the Faerie daughter to take control of the Isle and bring some order the chaos that had once existed here.

And while the barrier was powerful, it was not nearly strong enough to keep the Handsome Prince from checking in on his daughter. He took the form of another of the poor wretches tossed here and hid in the shadows to learn what had become of his child. He was immensely proud to discover she had formed a kingdom of her own, even in her exile.

As he was here he discovered the beautiful exiled Queen, who started as a rival but quickly became and adviser and ally to his daughter. They were unsure of each other at first, for the Queen had been married once before and still missed her deceased husband, and the Prince was not sure he could bear the sorrow of losing another lover and child just to hide them from his father.

But the Queen came to appreciate the Prince as she got to know him, and in time decided she would have him. For who else by a powerful Prince and sorcerer could be a proper mate to a Queen and witch? In time the Queen chose to use all of her seductive wiles, which were much better than those of her wretched step-daughter from her first marriage no matter that the Magic Mirror had to say, and claimed the Prince for her own. They began a torrid affair full of passion and...ehem, well. I'll tell you more about _that_ part of the story when you're a little older.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, they came together physically, and in time the Prince came to entrust his secrets to the Queen, just as he had with his two lovers in the Realm before her. You see he was not just a Prince and a sorcerer. He was Loki Odinson himself, God of Mischief and Fire, second Prince to the throne of Asgard. Loki Scar-Lip. Loki Sky-Walker. Loki Silver Tongue.

And in time, as tended to happen, Loki fathered a daughter with the beautiful Queen. And in learning that he was faced once more with the bitter truth that he must leave to protect her from the attention of Odin Allfather, just as he had for his previous two daughters before her. He felt great sorrow, but also a bittersweet joy, for a few of months before the Queen and Loki conceived he learned that his eldest daughter in the land, the mighty Maleficent, was also with child. He would not only be a father again but a grandfather as well. And although he would not be here much beyond their births he was still there to hold each of them and claim them as his kin.

So it was that each of the girls was born and Loki, still distraught over the fates of his children and grandchildren, offered to sneak them all past the barrier to Arendelle, who had refused to join the United States of Auradon in silent solidarity for the Snow Queen's exiled Aunt, and would offer them asylum so long as they promised no retaliation that would endanger the Snow Queen's kingdom. But Maleficent and the beautiful Queen refused, knowing themselves well enough to accept that they could not deny their need for revenge, and unwilling to place Loki's eldest granddaughters in danger by getting them caught up in the middle of a war that was not their own.

And thus Loki left with a heavy heart, understanding the decision each of them made and respecting them enough to allow them to make it. After all he himself left each of them to protect them from the Allfather. How could he deny them the right to make similar sacrifices to protect one another?

And that, my dear Evie, is the story of your father," Queen Grimhilde concluded with an indulgent nod as her eight-year old daughter began to nod off to sleep.

"Mommy, does this mean I'm Maleficent's sister?" little Evie asked as she fought her heavy eyelids.

"It does, my little Poisoned Apple. Although Maleficent is not one to care overly for such attachments publicly. The Fae has odd ways of looking at things like family. Although you are both half Aesir she would have a hard time accepting you as a sister because you are mortal," the Evil Queen explained.

"So I'm Mal's aunt?" Evie pressed as she fought to stay awake.

Grimhilde looked bemused as she replied, "Her much prettier Aunt that is a whole three months younger than her."

"Mal doesn't care about pretty. Just being strong," Evie replied sleepily.

"She gets that from her mother. And your father," Grimhilde replied sardonically.

"I like that Mal is family. You can only trust family," Evie muttered as sleep began to claim her.

"You will always be family, my dear. Nothing will take that away from you," Grimhilde swore.

"Good," Evie muttered back before losing her battle with exhaustion and falling fully asleep.

"Sweet dreams, my little one," Grimhilde whispered before getting up and exiting the room, carefully closing the door behind her.

She was halfway turned around when a voice commented, "You decided to tell her that as a bedtime story?"

"She's old enough to understand why it would be dangerous to talk about it and the sleeping potion I cooked up made sure she won't stay up half the night asking annoying questions. Little Mal may have inherited more of her grandfather's cunning, but Evie certainly has his intelligence and thirst for knowledge. Besides, you know she won't pester you about being her elder sister, Maleficent," Grimhilde noted.

"Good. It would put her in far more danger to be known to have blood ties to me and she is not nearly the fighter that her niece is," Maleficent commented with a glance toward the closed door.

Grimhilde nodded in agreement before she asked, "Was there something you needed or did you just want to visit your father's cute young mistress?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes as she muttered, "You humans and your attachments. I hope Mal doesn't inherit that from Father. He always seemed like he shared that trait with the rest of you despite his immortality."

"There are worse things to emulate. I was fairly happy until my husband's death and I had to raise that brat from his first marriage. Not to mention her association with those... Dwarves," Grimhilde snarled.

"It seems those connected to Loki are destined to run afoul of those creatures. Consider yourself lucky they did not try to chop off your head or sew your lips shut," Maleficent advised.

"Forcing me off a cliff and leaving me for dead was enough for them," the Evil Queen replied with disgust.

"Too true," Maleficent agreed. "Ah but I'm burying the lead. Come, we need to discuss Evie's upcoming birthday party. I had a delightfully wicked idea for you to refuse to invite Mal alone so she could get a taste of rejection and revenge."

"That's won't work. Now that Evie knows Mal is family that will only strengthen the connection between them. She would rather not have the party than not invite Mal. You know how all of Loki's get become in regard to family. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were ready to go to war for our sake and we're dedicated villains," Grimhilde noted with a shake of her head.

"Point taken. Evie would probably admit it wasn't her choice within a day at most," Maleficent conceded.

"It's not bad for the girls to have someone to actually rely on, anyway. Jafar's boy and Cruella's son are already becoming quite the little gang beside them with Mal in the lead and Evie as her second. Not unlike how I assist you and their parents help us manage things there. It never hurts to have reliable allies. If I could have actually trusted that stupid huntsman think of where I would be," Grimhilde noted.

"Still here most likely. You can't honestly believe you could have played by Auradon's rules?" Maleficent replied.

"Hardly," Grimhilde accepted. "But I could have refused to join the way Arendelle did."

"Snow White's kingdom is in the middle of their territory. They only accepted Elsa's rejection because she was so far from their borders," Maleficent argued.

Grimhilde grimaced in agreement before she waved it off and said, "It's all water in the moat now, either way. I'm here until we figure out a way off this rock. For now I'll concentrate on keeping the commoners in line and raising my daughter.

"We'll have our revenge someday, EQ. I swear it," Maleficent replied, using her personal nickname for the Evil Queen.

"I know. Is there anything else we should discuss before I retire? I need my beauty rest, you know," Grimhilde asked.

"Nothing major. That idiot Gaston is trying to start another rebellion because he hates that three fourths of the people running the island happen to be female and are not interested in his very limited charms. Jafar already knows where to send the goons to squash it and make the muscle-bound simpleton remember his place," Maleficent informed her.

Grimhilde sighed. That misogynistic fool was quickly becoming more trouble than he was worth. It might be time to let him know that if this happened again they would forgo the usual punishments and adopt the system of punishment favored by the Queen of Hearts. It was rather hard to sew political discord without your head, after all. "Does he have any idea that you could crush him like a bug if he ever challenged you directly?"" she asked.

"Apparently not. Although part of me would love to see him try," Maleficent said with savage glee.

"Well all men must die," Grimhilde noted with an equally sinister grin.

There was a twinkle in Maleficent's eye as she replied, "Well said, EQ. Well said. And now I'll leave you to your rest. I suppose Mal will be attending the party after all."

"Thank you for your consideration, my Lady," Grimhilde returned with a courtly curtsy as she watched Maleficent seem to fade into the shadows before vanishing completely. It was a good reminder that not even the barrier bound her powers completely. Oh she couldn't escape, yet. But little things like making her eyes glow or bending the odd shadow was still available to the Mistress of All Evil. It was just another reason why Maleficent was the undisputed ruler of the Isle.

As Grimhilde made her way through her home to prepare for bed, barely acknowledging the guards Maleficent provided for her and Evie placed throughout the place, she wondered if Evie would ever develop a similar resistance to the barrier because of her Father's blood? She certainly hoped so. There was nothing Grimhilde wanted more than for Evie to get off this Isle and find a Handsome Price of her own to make her happy. And if that included a castle with a mother-in-law wing with lots and lots of mirrors, so much the better.

And if anyone asked, she wanted those mirrors solely to admire her own beauty and not because Loki occasionally chose to step through one when he visited her. That was her story and she was sticking to it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First off, yes I know this should go into the crossover section, but I honestly think it would get more traffic here and what good is a fic that isn't being read? If people insist on it I may move it later but for now it stays in the main Descendants section.

For a frame of reference, this is all taking place before Thor 1 in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (with some comic and mythological elements added for flavor). The basic gist is that Loki has been escaping to what will become Auradon to get away from the general scorn and problems he has faced from everyone but Thor and Frigga in Asgard for decades. Unfortunately for him he keeps having trysts that leave him with a kid and he runs to protect them from suffering fates like Hela, Jormungandr, Fenrir, and Sleipnir. Eventually curiosity gets the better of him and he'll pop in to see one of his kids only to end up meeting and falling for another woman and starting the process all over again.

The main part of the fic set in and after Descendants will take place after Thor the Dark World. That means neither Loki nor Elsa know her ice powers came from her being part Jotunn when she developed them. He just assumed she had a natural affinity for ice magick and left it at that. He connected the dots after learning his own heritage, of course, but that's a moot point right now.

Finally, as always, reviews are the coin of the Realm and are happily accepted. Please feel free to send any questions, suggestions, or ideas you might have in regards to the fic to me in a comment or PM.

PS: I won't say this story is canon to Deeper Descent. I consider it a different universe. How similar those universes are to each other in the greater multi-verse I leave up to my readers for speculation. :P


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eight or so years later...**_

If there was one thing in the Nine Realms more dangerous to behold than an angry Loki, it was one that was bored. Boredom tended to give way to agitation and nervous energy. Which, in turn, gave way to pranks to relieve that energy. Those pranks usually led to angry Aesir, Vanir, Dwarves, etc. out for his blood. Which finally led to Loki either facing the mocking scorn of most of the Nine, some kind of painful prison sentence, or for the last few decades Loki escaping to a little Realm he had discovered quite by accident after a particularly trying spat with Odin and Lady Sif both.

Unfortunately, none of those options were currently available to the God of Mischief as he was wearing the Allfather's form and taking his place as King of the Nine because that moron Thor had the audacity to refuse the crown when Loki offered it to him in disguise.

 _Why oh why did Odin have to fall into the Odinsleep the moment he heard of my supposed death on Svartlheim? It's not as if he actually cared. That miserable old wretch showed his true colors when he told me my destiny had been to die cast out on a frozen rock. Were it not for Mother's memory I would toss his stupid spear into the void and leave all of Asgard to crumble around the heads of every one of the corrupt and judgmental fools around me,_ Loki thought angrily to himself.

And not only was the Allfather in the Odinsleep, but it appeared he was not awakening any time soon. Already nearly a full Midgardian year had passed. Granted Odin's last Odinsleep was a ridiculously short couple of days where it should have lasted a month as usual, but 12 months was pushing it in Loki's opinion. Why couldn't the old bastard just wake up so Loki could give him back the reigns to this accused Realm and wash his hands of all of them completely?

It was a strange ambition for Loki, to want so fervently to surrender power. Some would say it was against his very nature. But he had not lied those few scant years ago when he told Thor he had never wanted the throne and a year of dealing with sycophant courtiers and people Loki knew personally hated him, the real him and not his disguise, was grating on his nerves. With Frigga gone and Thor content to play house with his mortal woman and his new shield-brothers on Earth there was literally nothing left to tie him to the Realm Eternal. He had already secretly released his son Sleipnir from servitude and disguised it as the powerful steed being killed during the Dark Elf invasion. Even with the powers of the Allfather he was woefully unable to do anything to improve the situations of Fenrir and Hela. Not that Hela had any intention of leaving her throne on Nifelheim even if he could free her. And Jormungandr was quite content to remain on the bottom of Midgard's seabed until his appointed meeting with Thor during the Ragnarok.

And really, that was the source of Loki's agitation. The itch burning under his skin. Ragnarok. The End of All Things. The death and renewal of the gods that Loki himself was supposed to bring about. That was the truth the Tessaract and the Mind Gem had both shown him. His ultimate place in the world as the bringer of its end.

Loki wanted no part of it.

Let Thanos with his mad ambitions to appease Death itself and the self-styled heroes like his not-brother's Avengers fight out their petty squabbles for the fate of the universe. Loki was sick of it. Sick of the lies. Sick of the scorn. Sick of the manipulation. Sick of the heartbreak. Sick of having his destiny laid out in front of him. He was Chaos and Mischief given flesh. Fire and Magick. He would not be used or contained! Not by Odin. Not by Thanos. And not by the thrice-damned Norns and their overly grand plots!

At this point there was nothing Loki wanted more than to abandon his place on the throne, walk between the branches of the Yggdrasil to Auradon, and spend some time with his children and grandchildren. He had already devised several dozen wards to protect the Realm beyond the ones he already used to hide it from Heimdall's sight. Once he was there neither Heimdall nor Odin would be able to find it, or him, ever again. And even if they did attempts to breach the wards they would be met with enough power that the attacker would become the equivalent of a bug hitting a windshield at a hundred miler per hour. He would finally be free of the convoluted mess that was his life in the Nine.

But that could not happen until the Allfather decided he had rested enough and finally WOKE UP!

Perhaps the universe had a sense of irony all its own, for as if in response to that thought Loki felt a tug in his seidr, altering to Odin stirring in the hidden chamber where Loki had stored him. He carefully crafted a duplicate of himself should anyone go looking for him before teleporting to the room only he knew about.

* * *

Odin looked around with mild irritation at his surroundings as he awoke from his slumber. As with any Odinsleep he was still aware of his surrounding and the goings on of the Realm Eternal itself as his body regenerated it's power and the Odinforce within him. So he was less than shocked to see "himself" appear in the room only to shimmer and reveal his second son in place of the illusion.

"So have you some to kill me then? Little Loki can finally have the throne he so coveted. Are you proud of yourself?" Odin baited with sneer.

Loki rolled his eyes before sniping back, ""Do quit embarrassing yourself Allfather. If I wanted you dead you would be in Valhalla with your wife, or enjoying my daughter's less than tender mercies in Nefelheim. Either way we would not be having this conversation."

Odin visibly calmed some of his ire at that, refusing to get into a childish shouting match with the child he though he had lost forever before falling into the Odinsleep. "And yet you wear my face and sit upon my throne. Would you have me believe you did not covet such power?"

"Only because Thor refused it. Your plan to make him a better person in his exile worked too well I think. It seems he's grown beyond you and the rest of the Aesir in spite of himself," Loki taunted with a dark grin.

Odin grunted in dismay at Loki's words, silently agreeing with them, before he asked, "So I am to remain your prisoner, then?"

"Hardly. By the end of the day you will once again sit upon the throne of the Realm Eternal and watch over your precious Nine Realms as you see fit. I'm certain even you would agree I did my duty to maintain them in your absence and nothing more is amiss than it was before you decided to pass out like an overwhelmed maiden," Loki sneered.

The Allfather refused to rise to Loki's baiting of him and instead asked, "And you, Loki?"

"I sincerely hope we will not see each other again in this lifetime. I held your place for you when Thor refused it out of obligation toward Frigga. She is gone now and I have paid my debts. As far as the Nine are concerned I died heroically avenging her and saving Thor and his woman. I would say sitting and dealing with those simpletons you call courtiers was weregild enough for any other of my crimes. I even sent Sif to deal with the mess Lorelei was making on Midgard instead of letting Amora return to court to deal with her sister," Loki replied coolly.

"You think you have paid your debt fully then?" Odin asked, his tone subdued as he thought over Loki's words.

"Thor swore me my freedom in exchange for my aid and I gave it fully and without hesitation. The fact the Kursed knew so little of my anatomy and ability to alter my shape that he thought a sword through the chest enough to end me doesn't change that. Nor does Thor's inability to recall the half dozen ways I had available to me to survive such a wound. I fulfilled my end of the bargain and gave you an extra year of my life besides in honor of my Mother's wishes when you decided you needed a nap," Loki replied disinterestedly.

"And do you think she would want you to leave?" Odin asked with a raised brow.

Loki's expression was like granite when he replied, "When the alternative is one of us killing the other, I think she would accept it. Sooner or later we would come to blows. Or Thor would return and start some foolishness. Either way, at least one of us would end up dead. There is too much bad blood between us for any other outcome to take place. Better to remove myself altogether than do something that would break her heart even more."

Odin's expression grew saddened as he asked, "And where would you go?"

"Somewhere you and your gatekeeper will not find me, well away from the Nine. I find I have little patience to deal with any of you any longer," Loki informed him. "And I would hope you would have the decency to leave it at that and let me live my life in peace. You will get no Ragnarok from me, Odin-King."

There was moment of shock before weary resignation showed itself on the face of the Allfather, "You know, then."

"The Infinity Gems can show you many things. I have had the distinct displeasure to be in the presence of three of them, and to be touched by both the Tessaract and the Mind Gem. They can show you many truths... for a price," Loki responded.

Odin seemed surprised for a moment before dawning with realization, "The gem in your scepter on Midgard."

"Quite," Loki agreed. "Although now it gives sentience and life to Thor's new shield-brother that they have named 'The Vision.' "

There was a tense pause between the pair before Odin asked, "Were you in control of yourself during the battle for Midgard?"

"Would it have mattered? Would I have ever been believed if I had said no?" Loki asked with a resigned shake of his head.

"Your reputation was your own doing, Loki!" Odin bit back with ire.

Loki continued to shake his head as he replied, "And you once more prove I am right to want to leave this Realm behind. I have no place here except as a harbinger of its end. I was apparently made to be everything that is anathema to what it is to be Aesir and I will not give the Norns the satisfaction of bending to their will."

"This is still your home, Loki," Odin reasoned.

"No. The only part of this place that was home was in Frigga's arms as a babe. Had we both realized that long ago we would have saved each other much aggravation. After all, my destiny was to die, cast out on a frozen rock, was it not?" Loki sneered back.

Odin looked regretful as he replied, "We both tried our best to hurt each other with words that day, my son."

"No. You just voiced your honest opinion, even if you hide it from yourself the rest of the time. You forget my domain as God of Lies. I know an untruth when I hear it if I am looking for it. My place was never here Odin Allfather, son of Bor. I think I would very much like to discover where I do belong, though," Loki replied evenly.

"I will still try to find you. You know that," Odin warned.

"And should you locate me you will find wards designed to keep the Mad Titan at bay would be more than sufficient to discourage direct interference from you and Heimdall both. I am removing myself from the game board, Allfather. Accept it and be glad I will trouble you no longer," Loki advised as he set Gungnir against the far wall without turning his back on Odin.

"Loki..." Odin said, intent on calling back to his younger son one more time. To bring him fully home now that the madness of the last few years seemed to have burned itself out. But his efforts were in vain as the God of Mischief and Lies faded silently from view as if he was never there to begin with.

Odin shook his head wearily, feeling the weight of the universe itself on his shoulders as he moved from his bed and took back his weapon, the symbol of his authority. In the back of his mind he could hear Frigga chastising him, telling him how this was all his own doing. That he should let Loki go and be glad he was at least willing to end things peacefully between them. The part of him that was King agreed with the imagined voice but the part of him that was a father railed against it deeply. He finally had his son back only to lose him in another way. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

But swallow it he would. At least for now. He had to familiarize himself with what Loki had done in his absence beyond what his expanded senses could perceive. Then he would have to speak with Heimdall and eventually he would have to talk to Thor. If anyone still alive could try to talk sense into Loki and bring the boy home it was his brother. He was Odin's only chance and this point.

* * *

As Odin was already plotting to begin making things worse instead of better Loki appeared in the foyer of a familiar Ice Palace on a mountainside in Arendelle that his eldest granddaughter had constructed when she fled her kingdom after revealing the powers he now knew to be related to his own accursed Jotunn blood.

Loki smiled sadly, running a hand over the flawless ice of one of the support columns as he remarked, "Let it go, right my little snow pea? I think you had more wisdom than I at a much younger age."

With that he began the long trek toward Arendelle proper nodding in acknowledgment toward Marshmallow, the snow-monster construct Elsa conjured to protect the Ice Palace, as he passed the creature, smiling a bit as it bowed back to him. "If she contacts you somehow in the interim do not tell her I have arrived. I want to surprise them both," Loki instructed with a wink.

Marshmallow growled in agreement and deepened his bow before standing proudly. He was sure his "mother" would be immensely pleased to see her grandfather again.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Okay right now I'm getting a reader count of zero on the stats page and no reply from the support staff so reviews, follows, favorites, and PM's are literally all the feedback I'm getting to know what you do and don't like with what I'm writing. According the the site I've had zero readers for anything for the last two and a half days or so. Hopefully this will be resolved soon to give me better perspective on what to work on when I have free time.

The next chapter will center more on the Descendants kids (finally) and get things rolling with the story proper. Obviously Evie will play a fairly important roll in this one as Loki's youngest daughter just as Mal will as his youngest granddaughter.

As always comments, questions, and suggestions are greatly wanted and appreciated. See you all next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Evie was raised to try to be a good and proper princess in most regards, or at least as proper of one as you could growing up in a prison colony like the Isle of the Lost. She knew how to sew, cook, manage a household that could consist of hundreds of people while under siege, and keep her future husband happy. She was also trained to flirt, apply make-up, and anything else needed to catch a man's attention and try to bend him to her will. Consequently she tended to be the most personable and least confrontational of their little gang.

Jay was a pickpocket and thief, but would back it up with his fists when he was caught.

Carlos was a boy that could talk his way out of most things, sneak past others, and would fight to the bitter end when cornered.

And Mal? Mal was cunning and not above scheming to get what she wanted, but she was tough. You did not cross Mal lightly if you preferred to leave your teeth intact and your bones unbroken.

But Evie would rather talk to you directly. She was a schemer and a flirt. Where Mal would take what she wanted and laugh if you tried to stop her and Jay would take it before you knew it was gone, Evie would use a flip of her hair and well placed smile to make GIVE it to her. Had she been raised in her father's Realm she likely could have become the third woman with the skill and beauty to earn the title "Enchantress."

Which was why she was a little put off that her charms did little to attract Prince Ben's attention when they arrived at Auradon Prep. It was almost an insult to her very upbringing that he never gave her more than a polite glance. And then that snotty... princess Audrey had the nerve to tell her she wasn't a _real_ princess because her mother's titles had been stripped as part of her exile? How dare she?

Evie didn't have to take that lying down. She was Evie Lokidottir, Third Hidden Princess of Asgard. Aunt to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, and technically fifth or six in line for the crown of Arendelle to boot. Just because these stuck up little twits took her mother's rightful titles did not mean they had any authority to look down on her.

And she was fully ready to educate Audrey to that effect when Mal stepped forward instead and brought up her own grievances on behalf of Maleficent. Part of Evie wanted to step up anyway, but she calmed herself and smiled gratefully as her best friend and technically youngest niece took control. If Evie had lost her temper she might have said something that could have got them all placed right back on the Isle before they could even get the Fairy Godmother's wand.

Although Evie did take note that Ben seemed far more interested in Mal than he had in her. And without Mal even trying, or noticing his attention for that matter. Hmph, he must have had a thing for tough girls with split ends. Ah well, can't win them all. And if she was lucky maybe Mal could get a boyfriend out of this for a while until they all had to leave.

Evie spent most of the rest of their introduction reigning in her temper, and flirting a bit with the cute if bookish and nervous half Dwarf boy, Doug, that Audrey had saddled with showing them around until they were given their assigned dorm room. And she had to say that the dorm was the most amazing bedroom she had every seen. The fine lace bedding, the tasteful curtains, polished wood everywhere you could see and tons of natural light. It was awesome! Not that Mal cared for it at all as she insisted they draw the curtains to hold back the sunlight pouring in.

"E?" Mal said, drawing the blue-haired princess out of her reverie over the décor.

"Yeah, M?" Evie asked distractedly.

"She's not worth getting upset over. She has no idea where we really come from beyond what she knows about the Isle. And that isn't much. Don't let her get to you," Mal advised.

"Wasn't planning on it. She's not even worth my time," Evie assured her.

"And it might make our plans a little difficult if you found out at the wrong moment that you inherited something nasty from Gramps that the barrier was holding back," Mal cautioned.

"Says the girl that could channel some of her powers even with the barrier," Evie shot back before sticking out her tongue.

Mal smirked and rolled her eyes for a bit before she replied, "I'm serious Evie. Your temper isn't as bad as mine or Mom's but you still have one. Don't let it get the better of you."

"Which one of us had to deal with etiquette lessons from the time she could walk again, Mal? I can control myself. Even if that irritating little... brat tries to provoke me again," Evie assured her.

"Well you _were_ sniffing around her boytoy right in front of her face within five seconds of meeting him," Mal reminded her.

"Semantics," Evie dismissed with a wicked smile.

"I think I actually fear for the boy that finally manages to hold your attention for real. Poor sap won't know what hit him," Mal playfully lamented.

"Maybe not. But he'll be too happy to care," Evie retorted with a wink.

Mal looked vaguely disgusted at the implication before replying, "Ew. Sometimes I think you're the one related to a nymph instead of me."

"You know perfectly well I've never done more than give a boy a little peck of a kiss before. I've never needed more than that. And given the amount of half siblings I have I think it's safe to say Papa wasn't lacking in libido. That's how I ended up with a niece a whole three months older than I am, after all," Evie teased back.

"Please stop reminding me of that," Mal pleaded.

"That I'm your aunt or that I'm younger than you?" Evie asked with a sense of faux innocence.

"Either. Both. I'm fine with us being family but it's hard enough to accept what our moms did to get us here. I don't need to be reminded that the same guy that knocked up grandma did it with your mother too," Mal said with a grimace.

"Oh grow up, E. It's not like Aesir age like humans, or even Faeries. He probably didn't age day in appearance between meeting either of them," Evie shot back.

"Not helping, E," Mal retorted with a bit of a growl.

"Fine, stay purposefully repressed. You're the one that'll end up getting premature wrinkles," Evie warned with a playful smile.

"Whatever. Just promise me you'll stay under control until we at least find the stupid wand," Mal ordered.

"I already said I would, M. You have nothing to worry about," Evie assured her.

* * *

As Mal and Evie settled in to their new room, and prepared for what would be a failed attempt at stealing the Fairy Godmother's wand from the local museum that night with Jay and Carlos, Loki was just arriving in the audience hall of Castle Arendelle.

He caused a bit a stir among the assembled nobles and other courtiers when he ignored the the royal herald and approached the throne unannounced. Those murmurs grew more urgent as the approaching guards that tried to cut him off approached, only to stop completely as everyone but the Queen and Loki appeared to be frozen in place with a wave of his hand and a flash of green light. There was a look of mischievous glee on his face as Loki bowed grandly and announced, "Queen Elsa, it is an honor to see you once again."

Elsa's reply was cut off by an excited shout of "Grandpa!" followed by an auburn, green, and blue blur that slammed in to Loki with enough force to make him stumble back a step to brace them both from being knocked over as he found himself in an enthusiastic embrace that reminded him very much of a combination of Thor's and Frigga's hugs when he was much younger.

Elsa gave a small sigh of exasperation as she finally said, "Hello, Honored Grandfather. We have missed you." Her tone grew reproachful and a tad amused as she added, "Anna in particular, it seems."

Anna blushed a bit a stepped back with a murmured apology of "Oops, guess I got carried away," before lighting up the whole the audience hall with her beaming smile.

"You always were a very spirited child, Anna," Loki noted with a wry grin of his own. "But I must wonder if only one of my granddaughters missed me in my absence? Or does being the famed Snow Queen make one too proud to give her grandfather a hug?"

Elsa's laugh was like the ringing of bells as she replied, "Hardly," before stepping forward to embrace Loki herself. "It is good to have you home. At least until you return to your wastrel ways again," she added as she stepped back to look over her grandfather a bit more closely. As expected, he had not aged a day since she last saw him some seventeen years previously, shortly after the mess of her own coronation had been settled.

"Oh, please say you're staying for a while, grandpa. I have so much to tell you and show you. And you have to meet your great-grandkids. Christian and Astrid have been dying to meet you in person," Anna gushed.

"Fear not, girls, I will be staying indefinitely this time. I've decided to put my... wastrel ways aside for a time and enjoy seeing my family," Loki replied with a sly wink toward both his grandchildren.

"Then we will have to do something to celebrate. Although I was busy holding court, as you can see. I don't suppose you could release everyone so I can dismiss them properly and we can retire to private chambers to continue the reunion?" Elsa asked in the same tone Frigga once used to reprimand Loki as a boy. He felt a stab of pain in his heart at the sound of it even as the memory of his departed mother warmed him.

"Are you sure? I could leave them there and then they'll be right where you need them when they show up to annoy you tomorrow," Loki offered playfully.

"Ooh, and we could use them for coat racks in the meantime. Or dress them in silly clothes. Especially that annoying Duchess that likes to say snide things about how you haven't found a husband yet or how Kristoff wasn't born to a noble house when she thinks we can't hear her," Anna suggested with a child's enthusiasm.

"Tempting, but those are some of my best guards and I'd like them to remain on duty. And I'd prefer the rest of the courtiers be free to return home. With luck I can use grandfather's arrival to put off holding court again for a few days. Besides, they might start to stink if we left them there that long," Elsa replied with a shake of her head.

"Always the practical one, my little snow pea. Very well," Loki remarked with a sigh as he gestured with his right hand, releasing everyone and causing the guards to stumble a bit in confusion before righting themselves.

"Lords and Ladies of Arendelle and its allies," Elsa announced loudly to catch the attention of the whole hall. "Today is a happy day as I announce the return of mine and Princess Anna's honored grandfather to visit with us after his long travels. As a result, court shall be closed for the next three days unless absolutely necessary so that we and our family can spend time reconnecting with him. Any urgent matters can be brought to the Royal Chamberlain to be passed on for my consideration. Also, this Friday we will be staging a Royal feast and ball to commemorate the return of Prince Loki to our shores."

The murmuring of the courtiers increased a hundred fold as the older members of court began to recall the image of the mysterious and magickal foreign prince that had fathered the previous Queen. By that evening all of Arendelle would hear of and toast to the return the return of the Queen's Honored Grandfather.

* * *

Many hours later found Loki looking up into the night sky as he enjoyed a hot cocoa from a balcony adjoined to the family wing of the castle. As Anna had predicted he adored meeting hers and Kristoff's eight year old son and five year old daughter. Although the sight of them made him feel oddly old. Elsa and Anna had been his first grandchildren, mostly due to the animal forms of his older sons, and Hela's... self consciousness about her own unique form. It seemed so odd to him to have another generation coming upon him so soon. He supposed he should have considered himself lucky Maleficent had not been distracted enough to seek much in the form of physical companionship until her imprisonment or he might well have had a dozen generations of his get flooding the realm.

His thoughts were interrupted be a cautious, "What troubles you, Grandfather?" from the entryway to the balcony as he glanced over and noticed Elsa approaching with her own steaming mug of cocoa.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?" Loki asked with a wide smile that had fooled many on Asgard over the centuries. It was not as effective against someone that shared his blood.

"That's won't work, you know. Anna sensed it too. She's always been more in tune with emotions than the rest of us. She'll be here soon after she and Kristoff finish putting the little ones to bed," Elsa replied with a concerned look.

"Perhaps I am just beginning to feel the years for the first time," Loki responded as he turned back to look back up at the stars.

Elsa hummed contemplatively before she replied, "More than that, I think. You would not be teasing a long stay with us if something had not changed drastically. You only ever left to protect us and I know your concern for your family hasn't waned."

"For the last year I have been setting a ward that will protect this entire Realm from incursion by those that would do you harm. My arrival here was the final step in activating it. We no longer need concern ourselves with the threat of Allfather's meddling," Loki assured her.

"That is a relief, but I know it isn't all of it," Elsa prodded gently.

Loki paused to gather his thoughts before he nodded and agreed, "Let's just say I now know the exact source of your powers in my own lineage and I did not take the revelation well."

Else looked contemplative at that before she inquired, "And will you share that knowledge with me?"

Loki looked reluctant for a moment before he nodded and agreed, "When your sister joins us. If only to save myself from repeating it so often. Suffice it to say I imagine you will find it less traumatic than I did. If only because you were not raised in Asgard."

"Fair enough," Elsa agreed. "In the meantime, what do you think of the changes in the Kingdom since your last visit?"

"They are... vast compared so some others I have seen in other realms," Loki acknowledged with a glance toward the flatscreen television resting on a wall in the room behind them.

"Indeed. Strange ships called 'Gummi' vessels arrived as a peace envoy some time a few years after the formation of Auradon. The ambassadors had interesting technological ideas as well as ways they could be integrated with the existing magicks used in the realm. We trade fairly regularly with... well it was once called Hollow Bastion from what I understand, but the Realm has since be renamed Radiant Garden after being freed from some kind of infestation of monstrous creatures. To be honest I only know that much because Anna is such a talker that she could get the life story from a monk that had taken a vow of silence. Regardless, many of the advancements brought here come from there and were adapted to work with magick powering them in one way or another. The only exception is the Isle of the Lost which was outfitted with a factory to generate electricity directly since they are barred from using magic," Elsa explained.

"I had wondered. Much of the advancements here emulate those found on Midgard in the last century or so. Although you seem to be lacking the pollution and other drawbacks to the infrastructure they have developed to support their technology," Loki admitted.

"It is nice. Refrigeration was never an issue here, of course, but warmer climates such as Auradon have greatly benefited from them," Elsa replied.

"And it was a joy to see the children so excited to show me their viewing devices," Loki added with a smile.

"Then why do you look so sad when you think we're not paying attention?" Anna interjected as she joined finally them after seeing the kids off to bed.

Loki looked back to contemplate two of his three grandchildren. His snow pea and his spring flower. They had connected to and accepted him in ways neither Maleficent nor their mother had managed to. Although with Maleficent it was her own nature and upbringing as a Faerie in the Moors that made her leery of attachment, while Elsa's and Anna's mother, Ingrid, had been taken by death before be could get to know her as more than a babe in his arms.

But Elsa and Anna, who craved any connection to their family and past after being deprived of their parents so young, embraced Loki wholeheartedly. They even embraced Maleficent as their Aunt in private. He wondered, somewhat pessimistically, whether they would look at him the same way after he told them of the last three years of his life?

"I suppose now that the little ones are on bed and it's just family I can tell you. I must warn that is isn't a happy tale, and I was... not at my best for much of it," Loki began.

And so he began to recount his story of the last few years in earnest. He told them everything, for his blood family were the only ones he would ever trust with his secrets. He spoke of Thor's coronation and his part in trying to postpone it. Of the subsequent attack on Jotunheim and how it led to his not-brother's banishment and his own discovery of his adoption and true birthright as a rightful heir to that frozen wasteland. He spoke of his crowning as king regent by Frigga after the Allfather fell into the Odinsleep at the most inopportune time imaginable. He told them of sending the Destroyer to stop Thor and of his attempt to use the Bifrost against the accursed Realm of his birth. He spoke of the destruction of the Bifrost in his battle with Thor and his descent into the Void.

He paused there as Anna held him, weeping silently, at the thought he had wanted to end himself there. And he was deeply worried about the look of... understanding in Elsa's eyes. He wondered how many of his line must suffer for the ice literally born in their veins?

Loki took a breath and continued his tale. He told them things he had never recounted to anyone. Of being found by Thanos and the Other. Of being tortured and coerced with the Mind Gem until he agreed to collect the Tessaract in exchange for his freedom and control of Midgard. He told them how he knew his chances of succeeding were all but nil with how badly planned the assault was, but he preferred eternity on Asgard's dungeons to remaining under the thumb of the Mad Titan.

Finally he spoke of his defeat and capture. His return to Asgard and his spurning by Odin. He smiled a gallows grin as Anna muttered about tossing the Allfather on a frozen rock and seeing what he thought about it while Elsa nodded grimly in agreement. Rather than encourage them he continued his tale. He spoke of the invasion of Asgard by the Dark Elves and Frigga's demise. He felt a tear fall as he got to that part, something he would never allow anyone but his family to see. He described Thor's offer to free him in exchange for helping him reach Svartlheim and allowing the pair of them to get their revenge for their mother's death. He spoke of his confrontation with the Kursed and how he faked his own death to ensure Odin did not deny him the freedom Thor had offered.

Finally he spoke of Odin's second Odinsleep and Loki's second reign on the throne of Asgard. How he did what his Mother would have wished, and Frigga was truly the only one he would still claim as family in all of the Realm Eternal now, before passing the burden back to the newly awakened Allfather where it belonged. He explained how his wards would keep Asgard and Thanos from finding them and how the feedback array he had set would make sure they could not enter even if they did ever locate the realm. After all, any expedition would have to be led by one the meant no harm to Loki and his get to even get through the first seals in the warding array. Neither Odin nor Thanos could ever claim such benevolence.

The sisters stood in relative silence, although Anna did not release her embrace as she tried to comfort her grandfather. Finally Loki could take the suspense no longer as he asked, "Well?"

"Odin is a bast-" Anna began with vehemence.

"Anna!" Elsa interjected reproachfully.

The younger sister rolled her eyes as she shot back, "You were thinking it too. I know you were."

"That doesn't mean you resort to vulgarity. You're a princess. You're supposed to be above that," Elsa replied.

"It still fits. And great-grandmother Frigga was too good for him by far," Anna sniffed in disdain. She had never held the Allfather in much regard as he was, from her perspective, the reason their family remain separated. Now she had learned he wasn't really their great-grandfather and he had no right to treat Loki and his children that way in the first place. He was a child-thief. Taking a royal hostage and raising him to despise his own people. As far as Anna was concerned Odin and this Thanos character were cut from the same cloth.

"Anna's outbursts aside, I hope you don't expect us to cut you from our lives just because you went through a bad time, Grandfather. I was the one that nearly lost my kingdom to my own mistakes over my powers and had a team that included my own royal guard at the time out to capture or kill me, as you'll recall," Elsa reminded him.

"And in all fairness, if we can accept our dear Aunt on the Isle as family, you're not getting rid of us that easily, Grandpa," Anna added with an smile.

Loki smiled tiredly as he noted, "You girls are a wonder. If even the smallest part of Asgard were like the two of you, I would never have had a need to leave."

"Well I'm glad you came here. And not just because we wouldn't _exist_ if you hadn't. Most of Asgard sounds like it's populated by meat-headed idiots. You'll do much better spending time here with family that actually know what being family means," Anna sniffed in response.

Loki laughed a bit at her response before raising his hands in surrender as he replied, "Then stay here I must. Hopefully you won't grow too tired of me too soon. And inevitably I will have to at least pop in on the Isle to check in on your Aunt."

Anna's eyes narrowed at his tone as she asked, "Grandpa, what's that look in your eye?"

Loki tried to deflect the question as he asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You had a funny look when when you said our 'Aunt' " Anna noted.

Her words earned greater scrutiny from Elsa for a moment before she groaned and asked, "Please tell me you didn't Grandfather. Please tell me we only have our elder Aunt and one cousin on the Isle."

Whatever lie Loki thought of concocting would have been rendered useless by the slight pinking of his cheeks as he finally relented and admitted, "You... might have a younger Aunt roughly he same age as your cousin."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she muttered under her breath about randy magickal ancestors and her grandmother's taste in bed partners while Anna smiled happily and said, "That's wonderful."

"It's wonderful we have an Aunt that's less than half our age?" Else asked.

"Pfft. Maleficent's centuries older than us and Aunt Hela is even older than that. What difference does it make? Family is family," Anna dismissed with a wave of her hand. "So, tell us about her. Who's her mother? What's her name?"

Loki looked a bit nonplussed my Anna's enthusiasm for a moment before centering himself as he replied, "Her name is Evie and she would be sixteen, I believe, now. Her mother was the Queen Grimhilde, although as I understand the locals in Auradon have taken to referring to her as simply the, ahem, 'Evil Queen.' You could say we bonded over our shared distaste for Dwarven justice while I was visiting your Aunt and she was acting as Maleficent's chief adviser on how to keep mortal subjects under control."

Both sisters looked surprised at the revelation before Anna smiled and said, "I _told_ you that the shape of her chin and cheekbones looked familiar on that news report."

"What?" Loki asked in confusion.

From there they explained the proclamation Crowned Price Benjamin of Auradon had made to bring in children from the Isle of the Lost and have them attend Auradon Prep as part of his plan to integrate them back into society. Apparently both their cousin Mal and their until then unknown Aunt Evie were two of the four chosen.

"Well imagine that," Loki said as the girl's explained the recent happenings in the land. He supposed he would have a third place to visit. He said as much only to have Anna tease him and her sister both making a comment to the effect of him probably ending up finding a high school girl to charm while Elsa STILL had problems finding a worthy suitor to provide Anna with a niece or nephew to spoil. What followed started as a playful argument and ended up with a tickle war and an indoor snowball fight that left all three of them feeling younger than they had in years. It was a good end to a stressful day and a good memory to help usher in the deep thoughts on when Loki should decide to visit more of his family in the land.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Wow, this one ended up a little longer than I expected at first but sometimes you start writing and just can't stop. I intended for this chapter to deal more with Mal and Evie than with Loki but I got started filling in exposition that fits the worlds together and it just kept going.

Also, yes, that _**was**_ a KH reference I threw in for those that spotted it there to help explain things like cars, tablets, laptops, etc. being in Auradon despite fairy tale characters from hundreds of years ago populating the land. No, Auradon is not a land from KH and none of the parents are the actual Princesses of Heart. Let's just say that while exploring in a Gummi ship the paralell universe of Auradon was discovered and his Highness established trade with them since the threat of the Heartless had finally been handled. You won't see any KH characters directly here and it was more of an Easter Egg than anything else.

Also, let me assure you that Loki will NOT be hitting on Audrey, Lonnie, or any of the other kids in Auradon. He's not into women THAT much younger than he is physically. He will be interested in connecting with and protecting Evie and Mal. That's as far as it goes. Also, most of Descendants canon will happen normally, just with insights into the background of characters like Evie and Mal changing a bit. The soonest Loki will interfere beyond maybe popping in to say hello will be around the coronation itself.

Beyond that, let me know what you think. Reviews and comments are the coin of the realm, etc., etc. They still haven't fixed the issue where any of the views of any of my fics are being recorded, or acknowledged my emails about it, so direct reviews and PMs are pretty much my only way to know what you do and don't like. If there's something you'd like to see or would like me to clarify, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Although it wasn't at all the reason they were there, Evie had to admit she was fast coming to enjoy her time at Auradon Prep. Mal was annoyed at their having to go to classes after Jay tripped the alarm at the museum their first night there but Evie wasn't. There was much more detail and far better materials in the classes in Auradon than there had been back at Dragon Hall on the Isle.

After all, the Isle only ever had the cast offs of the mainland, including academic materials. And even if they didn't, Dragon Hall was more concerned with teaching the necessities for survival than higher math and science. If you weren't planning to become an architect or engineer specializing in repairing the rusted out parts of the city, you didn't need to know things like that. But Evie always had a thirst for knowledge that was unquenchable. One fed by a secret cache of books that would appear one or two at the time on her birthday and the winter solstice each year. New books with unbroken spines and accurate information. She knew they were gifts from her father.

But now there was so much more to see and learn. It was almost a pity her stay here at the school would be so temporary. And, of course, she still had to keep up appearances. From the moment she arrived it seemed everyone in the school had her pegged as a gold digger looking to restore her family's titles, so that's what she presented. It wasn't hard, more keeping up appearances the way her mother had taught her than anything.

But it did have its pitfalls. Like doing double the homework to keep herself in Chad Charming's good graces as her new boyfriend. Some would wonder why an intelligent girl like Evie would let herself be caught up in such an arrangement? Doug certainly seemed exasperated with the whole thing from where he observed it from afar, knowing the "scorned princess" deserved better.

But Evie was not at all blind the reality of her situation. Relationships back on the Isle usually boiled down to a form of commerce and haggling. You were constantly trading food, or protection, or a means of just breaking up the lonely monotony of life on the island between one another. Mal never bothered with it, of course. She had little desire for companionship beyond her small circle of friends and she was loathe to find herself owing a debt to anyone.

Still it was nice to have something that made her feel a bit more like she belonged here. Even if she did have to ignore how Chad had a habit of "charming" other girls where she could see him. Or only talking to her in private where _she_ would not be seen with him. Or being mean to Doug when the half-Dwarf had tried so hard to be kind to her. Okay. It sucked and Evie wasn't nearly blind enough to miss why. For as much as her mother might approve of him Chad was pretty much a troll in a nice looking package and she should have chosen her potential romantic fling based on something more than just his looks and name.

Even Doug had warned her that all Chad had going for him was charm and looks when she had pumped the bespectacled boy for information in Chemistry class that first day. And she was beginning to wish she had paid more attention to his warnings. So much so, in fact that she was burying herself in work at her sewing machine to distract herself from her thoughts as Mal read through her spellbook and Jane, the Fairy Godmother's young daughter, bemoaned to Mal how her mother would not use magick to improve her looks.

She was pulled from her musings as Jane wailed, "At this rate I'll _never_ get a boyfriend."

Mal looked up with an expression of contempt as she responded, "Boyfriends are more trouble then they're worth."

Evie could not help but smirk sarcastically as she pointed out, "How would you know, M? _You've_ never had one."

"I don't want one, E," Mal retorted cattily. It was an old argument between them, that Mal should at least look for a little companionship beyond the core group of their gang. She supposed it was the Fae in her niece that made her so against attachment. Well, that or Maleficent's lectures on the evils of love and how it can turn against you. Evie always suspected that there was a story there with her elder half-sister in regards to her vehement renunciation of the emotion. One likely related to Mal's still unknown father.

Although, speaking of boyfriends...

"Oh no. I forgot to start on Chad's homework. He's going to be so upset with me," Evie realized as she got up and rushed to her school bags to begin her boyfriend's assignments.

"Case in point," Mal noted with a superior smirk as if she had just imparted some important life lesson to Jane. Then again, since they were both Faeries, maybe she had?

There was something of a companionable silence that was only broken up when Lonnie, the daughter of Mulan, intruded to ask Mal to change her hair with magick much the way she had with Jane. Evie had tried to volunteer her advice as someone that knew much more about fashion than Mal ever had but was rebuffed as the Chinese girl wanted to look "cool" like Mal. Evie contented herself with a small snipe about Mal's split ends, another thing she tended to argue with her niece about, before happily stepping aside and accepting the small bag fifty silver coins that Lonnie offered as payment for what amounted to three seconds of spellwork for Mal.

She smiled a bit at the act of rebellion Lonnie added to her new look in ripping a slit into her skirt, followed by a desperate to be included Jane doing the same, only to be horrified at what her mother might think. Personally, Evie could sympathize. While Grimhilde was far more affectionate and loving than any of the other parents of the kids from the Isle sent to Auradon, she was still a critical and harsh taskmaster. Evie was always afraid of disappointing her mother in some way by not acting as the princess she was expected to be. She wondered if her father would have similar expectations for her if she ever got the chance to meet him in person? Would he expect her to be a perfect Asgardian princess, whatever that entailed? Would he want her to act more like Queen Elsa and Princess Anna? Would his expectations conflict with her mother's? What would she do if they did?

Little did she know that as she contemplated Loki's opinion of her, his face was there in the mirror of the vanity, observing them unseen as he used his magick to cloak himself.

* * *

"You know, Grandfather, that could be considered more than a little inappropriate," Elsa chided as she came upon Loki looking in on a scene in a mirror in his room that was clearly not the room behind him. One that apparently included her Aunt and youngest cousin both in that looked like a well appointed dorm room in the style favored in Auradon.

"Nonsense. I'm hardly looking at anything inappropriate," Loki dismissed. "And is it not every parent's desire to observe their child unnoticed to see what is truly going on in their life?"

"He's not wrong. Especially when they're getting up to mischief and you want to catch them before it gets out of hand," Kristoff noted as he entered the room.

Loki turned to give his grandson-in-law a grin of thanks for the act of solidarity even as Elsa huffed and replied, "That may be, but I know the _children_ would not enjoy the invasion of privacy."

Loki chuckled ruefully as he admitted, "Probably not. I certainly did not enjoy the realization of how this spell was likely used when Frigga taught it to me. I had always assumed Heimdall was telling on me in my youth until I put the pieces together years later."

"Great-grandmother used this spell to spy on you?" Elsa asked, scandalized.

"Of course. She did have a budding God of Mischief as her younger son," Loki pointed out as he returned his attention to the mirror.

"I don't suppose you could teach Anna that trick? Chris and Astrid both seem to have a liking for mischief themselves and we could use a leg up sometimes. Their personal guards would thank you immensely," Kristoff asked hopefully as he ignored Elsa's scowl of reproach.

Loki sighed dramatically as he replied, "I would if I could but I have found, despite there being plenty of magick in her system, that Anna is somewhat hopeless at harnessing it for any kind of useful spellcraft. It seems to have all channeled itself to protecting her from various injuries instead. Which probably explains how she failed to end her life prematurely frequently riding a bicycle down the banister of the family wing quarters as a girl."

Kristoff hummed in agreement as he suggested, "Might explain how she didn't freeze to death falling into a river in her ballgown during Elsa's Great Winter and walking to the trader's shop to look for warmer clothes."

"Actually, normal ice will never be a threat to her, or your children. The only reason she was affected by her sister's powers was because of their mystical nature. Ice and cold have little impact on our family," Loki corrected.

"Fair enough. Anyway, I was just coming by to tell you both that the cooks have finished lunch and it will be served in a few minutes in the dining room here in the family wing. Also, Elsa has half a dozen 'urgent' requests from various lords and ladies, none of which the Chamberlain think are really that important," Kristoff announced.

"How many of them are inquiries about Grandfather's current marital status?" Elsa asked with a smile as Loki rolled his eyes.

"Three of them. Two more are security questions that are none of their business and only one is connected to something important in regards to expanding a trade agreement with DunBroch, but it can still keep. Also, Queen Merida regrets to inform us that she is not free to visit this week, but she might have time to visit and catch up with you next week. She also said she wouldn't be sending any of the triplets here as letting them near Prince Loki was, and I quote, 'too big of a headache to imagine,' " Kristoff added.

"Nice to know my reputation precedes me even among those not well acquainted with the Realm Eternal," Loki noted with a proud grin.

"You're the one that announces yourself as the God of Mischief. And believe me the DunBroch triplets would be all too eager to learn more bad habits from you," Elsa replied with a chuckle.

"Bah. If I am going to help anyone get into trouble it will be Mal and Evie. Besides, I think I might like to go an visit them in person soon," Loki noted fondly.

"From what I understand, the school they're attending will be holding 'Family Day' a week before Prince Benjamin's coronation. Since we are expected to at least send a representative to the coronation itself I suppose we could go a little early and make a small vacation of it," Elsa speculated.

"I would prefer to speak to the girls in a less public forum first to gauge whether they want us revealing their blood ties to them so openly," Loki cautioned her.

"Well Anna and I have already begun to file the paperwork acknowledging both of them as family and citizens of Arendelle. I'm going to make certain those fools in Auradon never have the authority to send them back to that miserable prison colony of theirs without our consent. Aunt Maleficent may choose to remain there rather than put us in danger but I'm not about to let two teenage girls be used as pawns to be moved around like that," Elsa responded with determination.

"Nor would I expect you to. I will teleport to the Isle tomorrow and speak with Grimhilde and my daughter both to inform them of your view of the situation," Loki informed her. He actually agreed wholeheartedly with the sentiment Elsa and Anna were both displaying in regards to their cousin and younger aunt. And while they had never publicized their relation to Maleficent they would never deny it if asked either. But he also had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to Maleficent agreeing to allow Mal to attend school with her enemies than met the eye.

And if her plans were putting the children at undue risk Loki was going to have a _**serious**_ word or two with his second eldest daughter.

His thoughts were broken as Anna appeared in the doorway with Christian at her side and Astrid running over to Loki and demanding to be picked up. "Are you guys actually coming to lunch or are we having an early slumber party in Grandpa's chambers?" Anna asked in an attempt to hurry the other along. She had been looking forward to the chocolate-covered strawberries that were to be served for dessert that day, after all.

From there the conversation turned to lunch itself as Loki dispelled his scrying spell as it left off with what appeared to be a budding enterprise to use Mal's magic to improve the hair of various girls at school unsatisfied with their current looks. Personally it sounded like something Loki and Amora would have attempted in their youth, but as long as his youngest granddaughter did not decide to shave the wrong girl bald for revenge he didn't see how it could get her into too much trouble.

Had he been observing a little longer, he would have been made privy to the designs the four kids from the Isle had on obtaining the Fairy Godmother's wand and Mal's decision to ensnare Price Benjamin as her intended to get herself closer to that goal.

* * *

It had taken a couple of weeks to settle matters in Asgard enough for Odin to recall Thor and inform him of his brother's survival and his decision to supposedly abandon the Realm Eternal and the rest of the Nine Realms once and for all. Unfortunately Loki had proven as good as his word for once in his claims that neither Odin nor Heimdall would be able to locate him.

"Father, has there been any news yet?" Thor asked, anxious to locate and retrieve Loki before his brother could get into any new mischief.

"None, my son. Your brother is proving to be as elusive as he ever was since returning my throne to me," Odin admitted with a note frustration.

And _that_ was a piece of the story that left not only Thor, but all of the Realm Eternal confused. Why would Loki willingly give up the power he had so desperately coveted? And why would he leave the Realm completely while he was considered to be in a relative state of grace? The only one that seemed even somewhat annoyed with him was Amora the Enchantress for failing to give her the opportunity to return to court to censure her younger sister Lorelei while he had the chance. Did Loki truly intend to never return? And if so, why?

"I fear it may be some time indeed before we can locate Loki. Until then, I give you leave to return to your shield brothers on Midgard. You will do more good supporting them in their endeavors than you will here fretting over what can not yet be changed. Once he is found I will contact you so that you may go to retrieve him," Odin said after a moment of contemplation.

Thor bowed his head respectfully has he replied, "I thank you, Father. I will await your summons."

As Thor turned to exit the chamber, Odin called back to him, "Thor. Remember that Loki left us not as a villain. If he is to return you must not make him think it will only be to occupy a cell."

Thor looked back sadly, remembering the grievous wound he thought had taken his little bother's life on Svartlheim as Loki protected Jane from the Kursed after Thor had been tossed aside like a child. He owed his brother a great debt. And probably a few lumps across the head for making Thor believe he had died. Again. "I know, Father. I will do my best to keep his current situation in mind," Thor assured him. He took another step before he paused and asked, "Father? What do I do if Loki refuses to return?"

Odin wanted to order Thor to bring him back anyway. To tell him that Loki's place was in Asgard no matter what the stubborn boy believed and that was that. But that nagging voice of reproach in the back of his mind that sounded so like his beloved Frigga made him pause to think over his words more carefully. "Then you must do what you think is right, my son. For both Asgard and for Loki. I fear he will not be eager to return no matter what circumstances you find him in, regardless," Odin finally said.

The God of Thunder nodded once more before finally taking his leave.

Odin sat there in silent contemplation for several minutes before a deep voice broke his reverie. "The second prince will not receive Thor well when he is found, my King," Heimdall warned.

"I know, old friend. They are both stubborn and seem to set each other off more often than not. But Thor is probably the only one in the Realm I can trust with this task and have any hope for success," Odin replied.

"His love for his brother has always been a vulnerability of his," Heimdall pointed out.

"That is true of both of them," Odin agreed. "But Thor is the only tie left to Asgard that Loki might accept."

"And if he does not?" Heimdall asked.

"That, I do not know," Odin answered with a heavy sigh.

* * *

That night in Auradon found Mal sighing in frustration as she looked over the cookie laced with a love spell the four of them had baked earlier in the evening with the unwilling help of Lonnie providing a tear of human sadness as she discovered that villain parents were not quite as cuddly and nurturing as their hero counterparts.

"You really think this will work, Mal?" Evie asked from her bed as Mal looked of the the baggie holding the cookie.

"Of course. We followed the spell to the letter and it has the best overall review in the notes in my Mom's spell book," Mal assured her.

"Not that. Well not just that. I mean I'm not so sure your mother's opinion on love spells has all that much research behind it, but I meant you know... everything?" Evie asked uncertain about the days events. Her confidence had been shaken by Chad betraying her earlier in the day and trying to get her kicked out of school, and technically exiled back to the island, by revealing she had been using her fragment of her mother's Magic Mirror to help her cheat in class just because she had not finished his homework. Had it not been for Doug sticking up for her and insisting she could take the test they had that day honestly she might already have been on her way back to the Isle.

"We'll get the wand, Evie. We have to. It's our one chance to make out parents proud," Mal swore.

Evie chose to remain silent on her thoughts about Mal's current plan to make Ben fall for her so she could be at his side during the Coronation to ensure she would be close enough to get the Fairy Godmother's wand for Maleficent. And not just because what she read observing them both told her that Mal would have been able to take Ben from Audrey without any magick involved if the girl just tried to claim him for herself. Mal's hang-ups about boys and relationships were something she would have to deal with on her own until she was ready to talk to Evie about them.

No, Evie was feeling guilty and conflicted over the whole plot in general at this point. She was afraid of disappointing her mother on one hand but on the other... on the other she was thinking of things like how Doug had gone out of his way to stick his neck out for her without asking anything in return. How Jane had started to grow on them as she clung to Mal to learn to be "cool." How Carlos had adopted the campus mutt as his own pet. How Jay had learned about teamwork and his own self-worth playing on the Tourney team.

She just wished there was some way to help their parents without ruining everything in Auradon in the process. And she knew Mal was feeling the same way. Every time anyone asked her about the plan all she talked about was making their parents proud. She never once said anything about what she wanted. What she thought of everything. And to anyone that knew her, that wasn't Mal at all. When she had her sights set on something she went for it and she didn't care who disapproved of it. The only one that could bend Mal to do something she did not like was Maleficent herself. Unfortunately, that was who was behind this whole thing.

Why did this have to be so hard? Why were they asked to do something that felt so wrong to them? But what choice did they have? If they failed, or worse refused to cooperate, their parents would be furious with them. And while Maleficent might... _might_ show mercy to Mal and Evie due to familial ties, Jay and Carlos would not be so fortunate.

It was with that grim thought in mind that Evie laid dawn and stared out the window looking out into the might sky. She was never one to pray in her life. Such things were just not done on the Isle in general. And Evie head been taught at at a young age to be wary of who might be listening if you did pray for something given that her father was an actual god. But that night she offered a silent prayer to her father for a way to make it through this without truly hurting anyone in the process.

Little did she know that while it may not have been heard, per se, it was well on its way to being answered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, same drill. No stats right now so I live and die by reviews and PMs. Feedback is still the coin of the realm. Let me know what you do and don't like about the fic.

I have been asked about pairings here and I will say that I will stay mostly canon. So that means Ben and Mal are a sure thing. And well, when Sofia Carson is talking about "Devie" being a thing you can pretty much bank on Doug and Evie. Beyond that Carlos and Jane are possible but something drastic will have to happen to Audrey for her dance with Jay at the end of the movie to mean anything whatsoever.

As for the future of the fic, all I will say at this point is that things will take a drastic turn in Auradon on Family Day as compared to canon. Just imagine how Loki would react to Leah verbally attacking his daughters and youngest granddaughter. Yeah, the silver tongue will be primed to set several things on their proverbial ears and that's if he's feeling nice about the whole thing. Allow me to say that come Family Day, business will be officially about to pick up.


	5. Chapter 5

Mal and Evie were both somewhat shocked to see the change in Ben the next day after he ate her bespelled cookie. Apparently a side effect was breaking out into song about the target of your affection. But all in all they had to consider it a win as Ben dumped Audrey rather publicly in the aftermath of a victory at the Tourney game against Sherwood to ask Mal to be his guest to his Coronation. It had worked perfectly. Both girls just wished silently in the safety of their own minds that they knew why the fact it worked bothered each of them so much.

Well, Evie understood why it bothered her to a degree. It was honestly a waste to even bother with the cookie at all. Mal could have had Ben fair and square with even the tiniest of effort. It really spoke of wasted talent on Mal's part that she never even tried to ensnare the boy on her own. And while she didn't dare admit it, Evie was also having second thoughts about the whole "steal the wand" plan in general.

As for Mal, she would never give a voice to her own misgivings. She would never admit that she was coming to like it in Auradon the same way that Evie, Jay, and Carlos were. To do so would be to betray everything her mother had ever tried to teach her. To turn her back on her entire childhood. She couldn't do that. She just couldn't.

Fortunately for both girls Audrey took the opportunity to harden their resolve unknowingly as she tried to dig a proverbial knife into Evie and theoretically make Ben jealous by declaring herself Chad's new girlfriend before taking the boy off to parts unknown.

"You know, I kind of feel sorry for Audrey," Mal commented as she watched her rival take off in a huff.

"Why's that?" Evie asked as she tried to hold back her temper and hurt at what was clearly a dig against her just after she had been humiliated by Chad the day before.

"Because that's all she's ever going to be. She'll never know what it is to be as smart, and talented, and amazing as you. She'll never be able to design and sew her own clothes or be one the brightest people in the room," Mal said with an encouraging smile.

Evie returned her smile with one of her own as she fought back a tear and replied, "Thanks, Mal. I needed to hear that."

Mal leaned in a bit to make certain she was not overheard as she replied, "Hey, what is family for?"

* * *

Evie would admit to being a bundle of nerves if asked later in the day as she headed to her teacher's office to pick up her chemistry test since it had been graded immediately rather than waiting until the next week as the rest of the class would. It was, after all, the "proof" of whether or not she had been cheating. She had, of course (being able to cheat effectively was not only accepted but _encouraged_ in Dragon Hall), but passing the test with a respectable grade would offer enough plausible deniability to keep her from being expelled. She just hoped she managed to get by with at least a C since she had been thumbing through the book out of curiosity to see how it compared to the alchemy books her father had giver her over the years.

"Ah, Miss Evie. Here for your test I take it?" the chemistry teacher asked as she knocked and then entered his office.

"Yes, sir," Evie answered demurely, her face and expression the very picture of penitence and trepidation. If she had not done well she could at least try to play the sympathy card.

"I must admit, I was surprised by the result but I shouldn't have been..." the instructor began sternly.

Evie fought back a wince at his words. Oh goblins, she must have totally bombed it. She didn't think she was _THAT_ far behind on the material. For darkness' sake, she had been copying the answers to every assignment twice for weeks. Something just _had_ to have sunk in at some point right? Mal was going to be furious over this. Not to mention her mother. And Maleficent. And poor Doug would be so disappointed. He had gone to a lot of trouble to ensure she was allowed to even take that stupid test and now his faith in her was going to be for nothing.

Her mental recriminations continued unabated as the professor finished, "... you _are_ one of the top three in students in my class after all. I can understand you being a little nervous after all the fuss Mr Charming made to try to cover up his own slacking, but I apologize for accusing you of cheating. And here is your compact back, too."

Evie looked up in confusion as he handed her the graded test and her fragment of her mother's Magic Mirror that Chad had stolen from her book bag and given to the teacher yesterday. She didn't know what to say as she looked down at the paper and saw a huge red "B+" staring back at her. She had passed. More than just passed, in fact. She had done very well all on her own. No Magic Mirror. No tricks of any kind. Just her own ability. Doug had been right. She could do well all on her own.

Grimhilde's daughter gave the teacher a beaming smile that he returned with a paternal grin of his own before dismissing her. He was no fool. He was well aware the girl had probably been using the compact to take some kind of shortcut in his class given her mother's... talents for using mirrors. But he also knew she had the potential to excel without resorting to such tactics. The faith young Mr. Dopeyson had in her to defend her the day before spoke well for that. The teacher was also aware of the sharp rise in the average grade and quality of work in Chad Charming's assignments over the last couple of weeks until he had turned Evie in. It did not take a genius to figure out the boy had been stringing her along for his own gain and then turned on her when he felt it was an opportune time.

Although what the boy considered opportune must have had more to do with Princess Audrey staking a claim on him after Crowned Prince Ben had asked Maleficent's girl out after the school's big Tourney win today than it did with his grade. The boy had failed miserably and would have been under suspicion of cheating himself even if he had not called attention to himself trying to throw the daughter of the Evil Queen under the proverbial carriage.

The chemistry teacher shook his head his head ruefully as he muttered "Kids these days," before finishing his referral for a conference with King Charming and Queen Cinderella. Maybe they could try to talk some sense into the self-entitled brat after his recommendation to have Chad suspended from the team went through.

* * *

Evie was all but skipping as she made her way through the garden quad area of the school in search of a familiar form wearing a sweater vest and dark-rimmed glasses. _Ah, there here is, studying away like usual when he isn't admiring me from afar,_ she thought to herself with a triumphant smirk as she snuck up behind the picnic table where Doug was studying away.

Evie carefully lowered her test in front of him fro behind making certain to block his field of view with the proof of her success before giving him a million-watt smile as he turned to face her. "You were right. I did it all on my own."

Doug returned her smile with a shy one of his own as he replied, "I knew you could. You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for. You're amazing."

"I only did so well because you believed in me," Evie replied gratefully. She felt almost like she was floating as she looked down at her paper again before looking up into Doug's brown eyes as she said, "I bet if I study hard I can get an 'A' next time."

"I'm sure you can," Doug agreed, his happiness for Evie warring with his nervousness at being so close to the girl of his dreams outside of when they worked together as lab partners in chemistry. They were less than a foot apart. In fact, if they both leaned forward just a bit they could almost be kissing.

"Would you like to study sometime? Together with me, I mean?" Evie asked shyly. For some reason this felt far more intimate and special to her than all the times she spent with the jerk Chad put together.

"I'd love to," Doug breathed back, enchanted by Evie's very presence.

Whether things would have gone any farther than that would forever remain one of life's great mysteries as Mal chose to break the moment with a fretful exclamation of, _"There_ you are. I've been looking literally everywhere for you."

Evie and Doug backed away from each other, both of them fighting off a little blush, as Evie asked, "What's the matter, Mal?"

"I need your help," Mal replied. "Ben just asked me out. On a _date,_ " the daughter of Maleficent replied. Evie almost laughed at the bewildered look on her niece's face as she spoke. Mal had sad the word "date" like it was some foreign and deadly wild animal that she had no idea of how to approach. Then again, for Mal, that was a fairly apt analogy.

Instead Evie smiled reassuringly as he put a hand on Mal's shoulder and said, "Okay. Don't panic. We can get through this together."

And with that she said her somewhat regretful goodbye to Doug with a promise to work out a time for their study date later after she was done helping Mal get ready for an arena she was wholly unprepared for.

* * *

As Mal and Evie's prospects for decent companionship were improving dramatically almost in spite of themselves, Loki was preparing for a visit to the Isle of the Lost. He was not dressed in the illusion of rags he normally wore when visiting, though. Nor was he in the somewhat casual noble's garb he had made it a habit to wear around Arendelle. No, today Loki was going for a more direct impact as he tried to pry whatever plan was working its way through his middle surviving daughter's head. So in order to make an impression of authority he was dressed in best dress armor. He looked resplendent in his traditional green and black leathers, complimented with full gold accents. He had even gone the extra mile to include his dark green cape and infamous horned helmet, that for all Thor teased him about looking like a cow when he wore it, was actually made to honor his son Jormungandr. The "horns" were, in fact, a reasonable facsimile of his serpentine son's baby fangs.

"Wow Grandpa, I don't think I've seen you decked out like that since you first came here just after Elsa was crowned," Anna commented as she looked Loki over.

"Very regal," Elsa added with a nod of approval.

Loki nodded in acknowledgment at his granddaughters' statements as he adjusted his sword, Laevateinn, at his hip. He had not used the weapon in many years, preferring instead either the quickness and versatility of his throwing daggers or the reach of a glaive of one kind or another, be it either Gungnir itself or Thanos' scepter. But today he was going for regal authority and the sword seemed to fit with that image.

"Great-grandpa looks so cool," Astrid whispered to Kristoff with a note of awe in her voice.

"Yes he does," Kristoff agreed, somewhat intimidated by the sight of Loki himself. This was a far cry from the mischievous and happy, if still guarded and reclusive, man that had been staying with them for the last few weeks. It was not hard to understand looking at him now that Loki was, in fact, a god.

"Can I come with you to meet Aunt 'Lefcent, great-grandpa?" Christian asked as he watched Loki with wide-eyed admiration.

"Not today, little one. The Isle of the Lost is no place for children and I fear your Aunt will not be in the most welcoming of moods with her daughter and younger sister currently abroad," Loki replied with a kind smile as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"But didn't cousin Mal and aunt Evie grow up there? How can it not be a good place for kids if they were born there?" Christian asked.

All of the adults in the room looked decidedly uncomfortable for a moment before Anna's expression hardened as she muttered, "That's something I've asked myself more than once."

"Anna, not now," Elsa admonished, even though she agreed with her sister on the matter. Keeping children on the Isle of the Lost to be punished alongside their parents with, until Prince Ben's decree, no means of even trying to petition for freedom was bordering on monstrous in Elsa's opinion. They had committed no crimes and had no reason to be punished alongside their parents if they desired freedom.

In fact the fate of the children of the Isle was one of the major points of contention that kept both Arendelle and DunBroch from agreeing to join into any kind of formal alliance with the United States of Auradon. Truth be told, Elsa was somewhat put out her cousin on her father's side of the family, Queen Rapunzel, had agreed to join as a member nation in the kingdom of Auradon. She knew full well Rapunzel's husband, Eugene, saw the flaws in that accursed island's conception for what they were.

"It is my understanding that Prince Benjamin's decree that allows your great-aunt and cousin to attend school in Auradon this year is part of his plan to address that issue, Christian," Loki explained with gently. "But the Isle has dangers you are not yet prepared for and it would be better if you stayed here to help your father and your aunt look out for your mother. You know she's always getting into some kind of situation or another," he added with a solemn nod toward Anna.

"Hey," Anna protested playfully, even as she understood what Loki was trying to do with her son.

Christian did not look like he was going to fall for Loki's ploy for a moment before she lowered his head and mumbled, "Okay, great-grandpa. Momma _is_ always causing a commode in."

"That's _commotion,"_ Loki corrected as Elsa and Kristoff both tried not to laugh at Christian's declaration. "But fear not. I will be back in a matter of hours and I promise you will get to come with us when we go to Auradon to meet Evie and Mal the week before Prince Benjamin's coronation. That's only another couple of weeks away."

Christian gave Loki serious stare for several moment before charging forward and hugging him tightly around the waist. "Love you gram'pa," the boy muttered into Loki's tunic.

Loki returned the embrace with a paternal smile as he responded, "And I you, my little warrior." He looked up to his Snow Pea and his Spring Flower as he nodded to each and said, "With any luck I should be back in time for supper."

"And if Aunt Maleficent doesn't want to talk?" Elsa asked.

Loki's expression was dead serious as he replied, "Then she will learn the sad fact that she is far from too old to be put over my knee and reminded of the manners she had as a child no matter what that fool she allowed to become the father of her child did."

With that Loki guided his great-grandson into Anna's arms before stepping in to kiss each of his granddaughters gently on the forehead then nodding politely to Kristoff and giving Astrid a playful wink. He then turned away from them and faced an oval full body mirror in the room. He approached the mirror, his left hand glowing a putrid green before touching the glass. His reflection seemed to ripple for a moment as if it were being viewed upon a liquid surface before distorting completely to reveal what looked to be Maleficent's main room in her somewhat dilapidated castle on the Isle of the Lost. Loki turned and gave his family in Arenedelle one last smile before steeling his expression and stepping through the looking glass. Once he was through the image blurred again before returning to an ordinary reflection of those remaining in the room.

"Great-grandpa is awesome," Christian breathed with wide eyes.

"I know, right?" Anna replied with a sad smile.

* * *

There was a bit of a squawk of alarm through the room as Cruella was the first to notice the form of an unfamiliar person stepping through the mirror in the main room of Maleficent's home. It was punctuated by a shocked a defensive Jafar demanding "Who are you?" as he gave a wary glance toward the intimidating creature before him.

Now that was an interesting question. Who was he? For a dark moment Loki considered introducing himself the same way he had two years ago when he had first arrived on Midgard at Thanos' behest. _I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with_ _ **glorious**_ _purpose._

It was such a grand and intimidating line. But that wasn't who he was. Not now. Not ever, if he was being honest with himself. No matter what Frigga, or Thor, or even Odin might have claimed Loki was never "of Asgard." And he certainly would never again refer to himself as "Odinson." Nor would he ever answer to the accursed "Laufeyson" that Odin had mocked him with at his trial following his capture. Instead he followed what felt right in his heart as he coolly replied, "I an Loki Friggajarson, of... Arendelle for the time being. And I am here to speak with Maleficent and Grimhilde. Not their underlings."

Jafar bristled both at the Loki's tone and his choice of words even if he was smart enough not to try to challenge someone that clearly had the power to work some very serious magick even within the barrier surrounding them. Jafar had little doubt that even if he was free and returned to his dark genie form that he would be hard pressed to stand up to the being before him. This "Loki" oozed power and confidence like nothing Jafar had ever encountered, bar Maleficent in her fully unleashed form.

Any further questions were put on hold as Maleficent herself arrived in the room with the Evil Queen in tow from where they had just retrieved a computer sent to them by Auradon to apparently chat with the children for Family Day in the coming weeks.

"Loki," Grimhilde breathed as her heart sped up just a bit at the sight of Evie's father. He looked better than he had when she had last set eyes on him, if that were possible. And Grimhilde suddenly felt more that a little self-conscious about the weight she had put on in the intervening years and the obvious aging she had experienced with Isle blocking her magick and her ability to keep herself looking young.

Loki nodded curtly to the Evil Queen, giving her a measured, "Grimhilde," in greeting before turning his attention to his oldest daughter in what he considered to now be the Realm of Auradon as the nation across the bay from his current location was technically the dominant government across the world by a wide margin. "Hello Maleficent. Don't you have anything to say?" Loki asked sternly his green eyes glowing with power.

Maleficent met the stare for a moment before she looked away in deference as she bowed formally and replied, "Hi, Daddy."

Grimhilde would curse not having a camera on her for years to come at the sight of the shocked expressions on Cruella's and Jafar's faces.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And we're getting closer and closer to Family Day when things truly start coming to a head. Loki will be meeting with Mal and Evie before Family Day itself to get a feel for how much they might want him around but that will be pretty much in private. The real fireworks will start when Leah starts running her mouth and blaming Mal for things she wasn't even alive for.

And I will be addressing the identity of Mal's father soon. All I will say right now though is that it is not Diaval as I have made this a very separate reality from _Deeper Descent_. Feel free to guess as to his identity in PM's or reviews and if you're right I'll let you know and offer a bit of a spoiler in a PM of my own.

Beyond that, I must thank you all again for all the feedback in regards to this story. It's the responses that I get that push me to write more so I encourage you all to keep them coming as I always look forward to reading them. Please feel free to give me any questions or suggestions you might have as you never know what will inspire the creative juices in my twisted little head.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daddy?" Cruella all but squeaked as she looked back and forth between Loki and Maleficent. Although now that she looked for it, she had to admit there was a great deal of resemblance between the two. They shared the same emerald green eyes, the same high cheekbones, and the same midnight black hair, even of the Mistress of Evil preferred to keep hers hidden beneath her traditional headdress. Although, speaking of headdresses, it made Cruella wonder if this Loki's horns were part of his head the way Maleficent's were.

Jafar chose to remain silent. It did not take a genius to see the tension in the room as Loki and Maleficent looked each other in the eye. Whatever brought this powerful creature that could ignore the barrier sealing them all within the borders of the Isle of the Lost here, it apparently wasn't just for a happy reunion. Although his curiosity was peaked by the fact Grimhilde seemed neither bothered nor surprised by the newcomer's arrival. If anything she looked a little anxious.

"If you would dismiss your... servants, we have some things to discuss," Loki commented without taking his attention from his second oldest daughter. She looked, well better than he hoped. Strong and well-fed despite the usual shortages of almost everything on the Isle. Although there was something in her eyes that reminded him all to much of when he looked in a mirror after he had learned of his heritage. Like she was slightly unhinged and the wrong trigger would make her lash out violently.

"They're not exactly servants Loki. You could say that they are... the rest of the ruling council of the Isle after Maleficent and I," Grimhilde interjected, trying to be diplomatic in the situation. "Allow me to properly introduce-" she began only to be cut off.

"I am well aware of the Lady De Vil's and Jafar's identities, Lady Grimhilde. Just as I am aware their offspring are currently with your own and my granddaughter in Auradon. But I have come to speak with the two of you and your spy and your economic adviser are neither needed, not wanted, as part of the coming conversation. If they do not want to leave, I'm sure I can... remove them," Loki commented with a sinister smile as he turned to look at Jafar and Cruella, his eyes alight with power once more as his had reached to gently touch the hilt of his sword. The message was clear, "leave peacefully or in pieces."

"I should be checking the inventory for my store. It has been slow stocking the shelves with Jay away at school," Jafar commented as he carefully made his way toward the door without taking his eyes from the form of the God of Mischief. This was not someone to trifle with.

"I should be heading home too. Maleficent, darling, you can tell me about what Auradon set up to talk with the kids later. Um... enjoy your visit with your father," Cruella added as she backed away as well. She had no idea what was going on but she had a good inkling that she did not want to be there to see it.

Loki continued to watch the pair with a sick and twisted smile reminiscent of the one he wore when he first came to Midgard via the Tessaract until they made their exit. And he made certain to extend his senses well beyond what a mortal could hope to achieve to make certain both were truly gone.

"Daddy, was that really-" Maleficent began only to stop as Loki gave her a look and held up a single finger. He pointed to the doorway the two lesser villains had exited through before firing a ball of green energy no larger than a marble, although it exploded in the next room with a bright flash that accompanied a pair of frightened squeaks and quickly retreating footsteps.

Loki's expression morphed into a much more relaxed and benevolent smile as he noted, "That's better."

"You do realize they're just going to whine and try to pump us both for information later anyway, don't you?" Maleficent asked tiredly.

"And you will only tell them what they need to know. I came to speak to the two of you and it is not their business," Loki retorted explained.

"He has a point, Maleficent. You know Jafar especially is only to be trusted so far," The Evil Queen interjected.

"I'm aware," Maleficent replied in a deadpan.

"Now, is it too hard for my dear daughter to greet me properly when I take the time to visit her?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maleficent looked distinctly uncomfortable for several seconds before she huffed and let out a grudging, "Fine," under her breath before she strode over to her father side and gave him a peck on the cheek that Loki returned in kind.

"It is good to see you, my little dragon," Loki said with a sincere grin.

"You too, father," Maleficent replied with far less enthusiasm. Not that Loki cared about his faerie child's grudging attitude. He knew such affection was never her way of expressing herself. In fact he almost tried to hug her just to see the look of horror that she would no doubt develop over such an action.

"And it is good to see you as well, milady. You are looking lovely, as always," Loki added suavely as he stepped forward to kiss Grimhilde's hand.

The Evil Queen let loose a courtly titter of a laugh to cover her blush as she curtsied and replied, "You honor us with your presence, Prince Loki."

"Yes, although you're being a little more open about it than normal. You were quite a bit more circumspect the last time you graced these shores," Maleficent added with a quizzical expression.

"I wanted to make an impression," Loki replied flippantly. "Besides, I plan on residing in this realm indefinitely this time. There is less of a need to hide my presence in general."

At this both women looked shocked as Maleficent asked, "But what about Grandfather?"

Loki's expression closed down into one of contempt as he explained, "You no longer need to refer to the Allfather in such a manner. He is nothing to us and I have taken steps to ensure he can never touch you or any other in the Realm. We are finally free of the danger of his scrutiny."

If anything Maleficent looked even more confused. She may not have been a naturally affectionate creature... at all... but the one thing that all of Loki's family understood was that they WERE family. Even with the risks of discovery by Odin, the God of Mischief had taught his daughter to still respect her grandparents. "Daddy, what do you mean?" Maleficent finally asked.

Loki sighed a little before he quickly explained his discovery of his adopted status and the fact he was in fact not only one of the hated Jotnar race, but their abandoned prince. He saw no reason to bore Maleficent and Grimhilde with the specifics of what came afterward beyond that the way he had with with Elsa and Anna, but he did hit the proverbial highlights leading to his return to Arendelle.

"Well at least my nieces will keep an eye on you," Maleficent commented as he finished his explanation.

"We all keep an eye on each other. And I fear Anna would be as willing to wage war upon the Realm Eternal in my name as she wanted to do in order to demand your freedom when she learned of your relation to her," Loki replied with a sense of dry humor.

"She always seemed like the fiercest of us when it comes to protecting family from what you have said," Maleficent agreed.

"A side affect of losing her parents and being separated from her sister for so long, I fear," Loki speculated.

There was a flash of regret, too fast for any but the most well trained to spot, in Maleficent's eye at the mention of her deceased half-sister she would never have the opportunity to meet. "Yes, well, I chose to remain here to protect her and her sister from that. My quarrels are my own and I will not involve others in them."

"Indeed," Loki commented with a soul-searching look that made the Dark Fairy want to squirm. "Speaking of family, I have heard of Mal and Evie's participation in the Prince of Auradon's new pilot program to try to integrate children from here into Auradon as a whole. I must admit I was somewhat surprised to hear that you had allowed their participation. I was under the impression you wanted to keep my granddaughter close."

"Well, you see, that is to say..." Maleficent began to hem and haw.

Grimhilde also looked slightly alarmed as she interjected, "Well it's not as if Evie could find herself a proper prince here on the Isle. There is a certain lack of acceptable suitors here for one of her station."

Loki gave his former lover a look that showed he was not at all fooled even as he agreed, "That is true. Although, as I am not in a position to take her to meet any of the high noble families from Vanaheim or Alfheim, I would be forced to argue that there is nobody of her station anywhere to be found in this entire Realm and would have to content myself with her finding someone that made her happy instead." His gaze turned back to Maleficent as he added, "It worked for Ingrid, at least."

Maleficent's expression was one of repressed rage and regret as she muttered, "That wasn't my fault and I was not in love. Love is for the weak."

Loki's look bordered on pity as he asked, "And am _I_ weak for loving you? Your brothers and sisters? My grandchildren?"

Maleficent bit back a snarl as she glared and replied, "That's different and you know it. I wasn't talking about _family._ Besides, _you_ are a god. The same rules that apply to the rest of us hardly matter to _you_."

Loki looked distinctly smug as he responded, "Yes, well, I do what I want."

"As always," Grimhilde agreed with a fond smile of her own as she eyed the second Prince of Asgard.

"Ugh, really?" Maleficent asked with a disgusted glare at her second-in-command.

The Evil Queen looked wholly unrepentant as she took in Loki's features. Just because she had aged and put on a little weight in the last seventeen years since she had seen the God of Mischief didn't mean she was dead, after all. She could still at least dream.

Loki gave Grimhilde a fond glace before his expression became stern as he returned his attention to his faerie child. "I hope you don't think that attempt at distraction actually took my attention away from your... odd behavior. Care to explain what plot you have brewing? And just why you are including Mal and Evie in it?" he pressed.

Maleficent looked reluctant for a moment before she sighed and responded, "Fine. I may have... asked the children to use this opportunity to collect the Fairy Godmother's wand for me from Auradon so I can use it to break the barrier and wreak my vengeance upon all of my enemies before putting this whole world under my rule."

Loki looked less than impressed with his daughter's ambitions as he started at her flatly for a moment before sighing to himself as he asked, "Really?"

"Well not Arendelle, of course. Or their allies. And I might have spared Rapunzel's kingdom since she is related to Elsa and Anna even if she's technically nothing to me," Maleficent elaborated.

"Maleficent, I could not honestly care less if you chose to conquer this and every nearby realm. And while I'm glad you at least considered your nieces in this little plot that's not what disappoints me," Loki explained. Maleficent looked like she was going to interject only to have Loki silence her with a gesture as he continued, "My issue is with using the children in this plot. Whom, exactly, do you think will be caught and punished if this does not work out the way you expect?"

"But the children have already proven themselves. They were able to go to the abandoned castle here on the Isle and retrieve my scepter for me. They even reanimated my familiar, Diablo, for me somehow," Maleficent protested.

That announcement only increased Loki's irritation as he asked, "You mean you sent your only daughter and your youngest sister to one of the most dangerous places in this accursed prison to recover a magickal artifact you not only cannot use because of the barrier, but do not actually need?"

Maleficent looked almost as if she had been slapped as she insisted, "Daddy, it wasn't like that. Mal agreed to all of this."

"After you convinced her, no doubt," Loki replied coldly as Maleficent looked away to avoid his glare. "I am not perfect, my little dragon. I have done things I am not proud of. Things that could only be called truly evil. In fact, some of those heinous actions I _am_ proud of. But I have _never_ put you or your siblings at risk to achieve my goals. I always put your safety first before my own desires and ambitions. And now I come here and discover you using your daughter and your sister as Odin once used me; as nothing more than a tool. No, Maleficent Lokidottir. That will NOT do. I am quite displeased with you."

"You don't understand, father," Maleficent insisted.

"Don't I? What exactly do I fail to understand? Your imprisonment? As I recall I offered you and Grimhilde both your freedom the last time I was here for the sake of the children. The only price would be to adhere to Elsa's laws and let your grudge go to live in peace. You chose to stay here. That is something your elder siblings never had. Would you like to ask Hela if she wanted to stay in Nifelheim and Helheim? Perhaps you would offer to trade places with Fenrir where he is chained to the ground with a sword through his muzzle instead? Would you offer yourself as a mindless beast of burden at the Allfather's beck and call? No, daughter I understand your situation _quite_ well," Loki snarled back angrily.

Maleficent still looked somewhat defiant, if cowed in the presence of her father, as Grimhilde asked, "What do you intend to do then, Loki?"

Loki whirled on her with a mad look in his eye before calming himself visibly as he replied, "I will be introducing myself to the children tonight. I will _ask_ them what they want and what they think of all of this. If they are truly agreeable to this scheme I will stay out of it."

"And if they aren't?" the Evil Queen asked nervously.

"Then I will support their decision," Loki replied icily.

"But-" Maleficent tried to protest only to be silenced by Loki's glare.

"No, daughter. You made your choice and you will abide by it. Elsa's invitation still stands and you remain here of your own volition. You will not use the children as tools in your revenge. I will not see you acting like the Allfather. Not with **our** family," Loki interjected.

There was a tense silence for several moments before Loki added, "You should also know that Elsa and Anna have begun the paperwork to acknowledge both Mal and Evie as citizen of Arendelle, and have likely included formal titles for each just as I enjoy there. They will only ever step foot on this Isle again by choice and it will be very temporary. Elsa seemed quite determined that they never be brought here again under Auradon's yoke."

Maleficent nodded tiredly, somewhat expecting such an action from her nieces in regards to Mal at the very least as Grimhilde exclaimed, "That's wonderful! Evie will finally have an accepted title those fools can't take from her."

"Know also that the whole of Arendelle's royal family, myself included, will be visiting with the girls for the school's 'Family Day.' So you might want to be careful where you aim anything should you somehow manage to escape that day," Loki warned.

Maleficent looked somewhat concerned as she nodded in acceptance and replied, "Thank you for telling us, Father. Although I don't think I have anything planned that day other than the video conference the Fairly Godmother arranged for us with that dreadful little device."

Loki took note of the laptop computer Maleficent gestured toward and did his best not to scoff at the device as she had. It really was a pale and pathetic shadow compared to what Realms like Asgard could provide. His little girls deserved better. But, that was not for him to ponder now. Instead he gave his daughter a final nod of acknowledgment and a wistful glance before fading from sight.

"You could have asked him to stay for lunch at the very least," Grimhilde complained as Loki vanished.

Maleficent sneered a bit as she asked, "Really?"

"Is there anyone else here worth spending any amount of time with?" the Evil Queen asked with a raised brow.

Maleficent cocked her head in thought before shaking her head as she agreed, "Point taken."

"And you might have tried a little harder to sway him to your plans. You do realize that if he chooses to interfere we're already done for," Grimhilde added solemnly.

"You seem to have forgotten how to speak to my father, EQ. What he doesn't say is just as important as what he does," Maleficent reminded her.

"And what exactly did I miss?" Grimhilde asked.

"That he is giving the children a choice in the matter and will not interfere unless they ask him to. Do you really think any of them would ask for his assistance out of the blue?" Maleficent asked slyly.

"Mal won't. The girl is so desperate to please you it's embarrassing. Evie might, though, if they are being treated well there. If only because Mal would be too proud to do it herself," Grimhilde warned.

Maleficent scoffed as she replied, "You honestly think the offspring of the fools that banished us here will treat those four with any kindness? When they could have cared less about any of the children born here for the last twenty years?"

Grimhilde looked away at that, agreeing with Maleficent. Although part of her, deep down, did hope that Evie at least could find some happiness beyond the barrier in Auradon proper. It was better than imagining her child living her whole life trapped in the wretched prison she had been born into. And it wasn't impossible. That nattering twit Snow White still thought of Grimhilde as a mother for all of her childhood until she tried to have the little ingrate removed, no matter how cold she had been to her stepdaughter. Goodness and forgiveness could exist no matter how hard someone tried to stamp it out. That was something Maleficent was just incapable of understanding.

* * *

Mal arrived back from her date with Ben to the Enchanted Lake early that evening far more conflicted than when she had left. He had been so good to her, especially after his swim when he had stopped gazing at her in such an obsessed manner. And he introduced her to so many new things. Mal was certain, for example, that she could now call strawberries her new favorite food. But the more she thought about the wonderful time she had the worse she felt about the real reasons behind it. Was it right to use Ben like this? To act as some thief in the night just to please her mother? It all made her feel so... dirty inside.

Her thoughts were broken as Evie noticed her coming in and let out a girlish squeal that made Mal wince. She may have cared about Ben and just been on a date but she still didn't really do... girly.

"How was it? Tell me everything. What did you do? Where did you go? When is he taking you out again?" Evie asked in rapid succession.

"It was fun. We rode his scooter to the Enchanted Lake and had a picnic," Mal recounted patiently. She knew there was no way that this day was going to end until Evie had wrestled every detail from her. Her youngest aunt could be called many things, but she was definitely a romantic at heart.

"Oh that's so romantic," Evie cooed as if agreement with Mal's earlier thought.

An so Mal resigned herself to reliving the very day that left her feeling so... off kilter as she discussed the date with her best friend. She spoke of the walk through the forest and the meal that was waiting for them in the stone gazebo beside the lake. She described the meal itself and Ben's asking her to swim. Her cheeks pinkened into a blush as Evie prodded her for details about how Ben looked in his trunks and then teased her for taking such careful notice of the Crown Price.

"I wonder if someone could teach you to swim here?" Evie pondered aloud as Mal finished her tale.

"Why would I want to do that? He wasn't even really in danger," Mal protested.

"Why so Ben could see you in a swimsuit, of course. That would really knock him for a loop," Evie began innocently, only to finish with a devilish grin.

"Evie!" Mal exclaimed, scandalized, as her aunt laughed at her own joke.

"Oh, like you're not thinking about it," Evie teased back with a mock leer.

Mal's blush only deepened as Evie began to clap childishly as she exclaimed, "Oh you are! My little niece has finally discovered her hormones. I'm so proud."

"That's enough," Mal growled, embarrassed and confused by her own feelings.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. At least not as long as you keep control of yourself and the situation," Evie replied as she sobered a bit at the sight of how uncomfortable Mal had become.

"My, my, I do think this is the kind of conversation Elsa was afraid I would overhear earlier. I hope whoever this young man is, that he remembered to mind his manners. It would be a shame if I had to... instruct him on the rules of proper behavior," a strange male voice suddenly piped up from seemingly nowhere.

Mal and Evie both sprung to their feet in alarm, going back to back in the center of the room as they tried to locate the source of the voice. "Who are you? Where are you?" Mal demanded as she raised her fists to defend herself.

The voice chuckled deeply as it added, "Allow to to introduce myself to you Mal Bertha Maleficentjardottir and Evie Frigga Lokidottir. I am Loki, formerly of Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet you both once again." And with that Loki seemed to materialize as a reflection in the full length mirror in the room, leaning casually against the right side of the frame with his arms folded and his head down.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Mal demanded in alarm as Evie came away from her back to stand beside her and look at the man claiming to be her father.

Loki smiled at the distrust his granddaughter was displaying as he moved with a catlike grace and stepped out of the mirror and into the room proper. He looked up at them with a smile likened to the proverbial cat that ate the canary as he looked his daughter and granddaughter in the eye for the first time. He could immediately see that Mal, like her mother, shared his trademark green eyes while Evie's eyes were that of her mother, Grimhilde. Loki tried to think of the best way to "prove himself" to Mal even as Evie let out a reverent and hopeful "Papa?" at sight of him. Both girls had seen one of the few photos of Loki that existed in the realm as they were growing up of course, but it was something else to see him in person.

"Hmm, how to prove my identity to you. Should I conjure fire?" Loki mused aloud as he raised his right hand which immediately came alight with flame. He looked his hand over curiously before he remarked, "No, not enough I think. I should at least make it green like your mother's."

With that the flames dancing around his hand turned a vibrant emerald green. He let that sink in for a minute before he continued, "Still not convinced? Perhaps I should multiply myself?" Loki asked as several copies of him flickered to life surrounding the two girls.

When Mal and Evie still stood there dumbfounded he dismissed the illusions and the flame before putting his hand to his lips as he pondered, "Still not enough? Ah I know. I will conjure your baby pictures. I'm sure that Ben fellow you were just discussing will be fascinated to see the picture of Mal tugging at Little Evie's hair as the two of you bathed together as infants. It is an adorable picture. I often lamented that I could never risk showing it to the Allmother lest she let something slip and Odin discover you all here." With that said, a leather bound green and gold book appeared in Loki's right hand as he began to leaf through it earnestly.

"Or perhaps this one? Mal looked quite cute covered in applesauce," Loki asked as he turned the book around to show them a picture of himself feeding a purple haired baby that was, indeed, covered in applesauce. It had probably not been the best idea to try to feed an infant so young like that, he reflected fondly.

The sight of the embarrassing picture, one Grimhilde kept in her collection to show the girls what Loki looked like, was enough to snap the pair out of their stupor as Evie rushed forward and hugged the God of Mischief with an excited, "Papa!"

"Hello Princess," Loki commented fondly as he embraced his youngest child for the first time since she was a baby. He had to say that it warmed his heart to look upon her in the flesh. Although he might have to talk to her about her seeming obsession with Thor's royal colors of royal blue and red at some point. That just wouldn't do. He'd have to arrange for Elsa's tailors to make her something suitable in green and black. Perhaps as a birthday present?

His attention went to his granddaughter who now had her arms crossed defensively as she gave Evie an exasperated look. "Come now, granddaughter, there is plenty of room," he commented as he held out his left arm to make room for her in the embrace.

"Yeah, not really much of a hugger," Mal retorted with a sniff only for her eyes to go wide as she found herself pushed forward with a burst of magick until she too was in Loki's arms.

"Neither am I, as a rule. But such is the prerogative of fathers and grandfathers upon seeing their family after so long," Loki chided playfully before letting the two girls go. And if Mal had taken a moment longer to snuggle into him and enjoy being held by a member of her family before letting go, neither he nor Evie were about to call her on it.

"So, Gramps, what brings you here?" Mal finally asked as she tried to put on an air of cool disinterest.

"Well, as you can see, I have come to visit my family once more. I thought it might be appropriate to come see the two of you here privately before I managed to show up next week for Family Day and risk embarrassing you both," Loki explained with a smile.

"Embarrassed, how could we be embarrassed?" Evie asked as she smiled happily at the thought of getting to know her father.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you're going to be hitting on girls way too young for you there or anything," Mal agreed, before pausing in thought. "You're not, right?"

Loki smiled at her cheeky question as he assured her, "I find my tastes go toward fully grown and powerful women, not pubescent girls. You have nothing to fear that I might turn one of your classmates into your new stepmother or grandmother."

Mal let out an disgusted "Ick" at the thought even as Evie smiled watching her father tease Mal the same way that she liked to. They were already sharing an interest!

"Now I must admit that my time here is short. I told Anna and Elsa I would return in time for supper and I spent quite a bit of time discussing matters with my eldest daughter in the land," Loki commented, which caused both Mal and Evie to pale.

"You saw Mom?" Mal asked warily.

Loki nodded in understanding toward her trepidation as he agreed, "I did. And Grimhilde. And they were most... forthcoming after a bit of persuasion."

"They were?" Evie asked with a wince. Was her Papa just there to oversee them and help them procure the wand?

"Yes. And although I can't say I support you sister's scheme, Evie, I told her I would be staying out of it," Loki admitted. He looked the two girls over for a moment before he added, "And that I would support the two of you if you chose to do the same."

Both Mal and Evie looked at him in shock as they let out twin yelps of "What?"

"I made it very clear, my dears. If you do not intend to go through with Maleficent's little scheme you have my full support. I will not let my daughter use family like common tools to be discarded. I may not have had as much of a hand in raising any of you as I would have liked, but I still tried to teach her how to behave better than that where I could. Whatever you do, or don't do, will be your choice. No one else's," Loki answers.

"Wow," Mal muttered in shock. Having a choice in matters was not something either of them ever expected. Maleficent was not what most would call "accepting of different opinions."

"But enough of that for now. As I said before, my time is short and I want to hear all about the both of you. Tell me about your schooling. Your friends. This 'Ben' character I might need to track down later," Loki prodded with a sly grin as Mal blushed and began to protest against his need to find her bespelled boyfriend.

From there they talked for hours, ensuring Loki was a little late for supper, although Anna and Elsa did not mind when he arrived later that night with stories about meeting Mal and Evie. Loki had even gone the extra mile of ensuring that Anna and Elsa's visit would remain a surprise. They could hardly wait for the Family Day luncheon the next weekend. It would be the biggest gathering of their family that they had ever achieved. And one thing was for certain, it would be an event that nobody in Auradon would ever forget.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Okay stats are fixed finally although the ones for the last week are just lost to the ages. Either way please continue to with the great reviews and PM's. Your ideas and questions really help me to flesh out this little universe in my head and get ideas to paper. I appreciate all of the feedback I have received so far and look forward to see what you all think of my latest addition.


	7. Chapter 7

For the week leading up to Family Day Loki had been either popping in himself to spend time with Mal and Evie where he could without being discovered or leaving a transformed clone of his to keep an eye on both of the girls for the shadows. He had spent time getting to know both his youngest daughter and youngest granddaughter as best as he could so things would not feel quite so awkward for them when he arrived with all of Arenedelle's royal family in tow later. He had also learned some very interesting things about their lives.

Like, for instance, Mal was under the mistaken impression that her suitor, Prince Benjamin, was under the influence of a love spell she had used to ensnare him as part of her attempt to comply with Maleficent's designs. She had even gone so far as to use a love potion Loki had taught to Maleficent himself, one he had in turn learned from Amora the Enchantress. In fact, he had also developed the counter-potion for it himself when he learned Amora had bespelled that idiot Thor with it. Ben, it seemed, had already managed to break the spell somehow and was still happily courting Loki's granddaughter. Loki wondered if he should mention this to the girl but decided to leave it lie for now. She seemed to have enough confidence issues where romance was concerned already without learning she was operating without a proverbial safety net.

He also learned that Evie had a suitor of her own. He tried to reign in his mirth at the thought of a half-dwarf being besotted with his youngest daughter given how the entire Dwarven race seemed to loathe Loki for one reason or another. The fact the boy was the son of one of Grimhilde's bitterest of foes only added to his amusement over the situation. Still Doug seemed like a bright young man and was so painfully shy that Loki could not bring himself to disapprove of the pair. Well, the bright smile his daughter would break into when the boy complimented her as she was studying with the young musician might have helped sway his opinion too.

Loki was pleased to discover that Evie had seemingly inherited his love of academic pursuits and reading despite her mother's best efforts to turn the girl into a typical trophy wife. Like Mal, Evie had a rebellious streak in her that pushed her to defy accepted conventions, even if Evie was much more muted and guarded in displaying her acts of rebellion. He was more than pleased to watch in the form of a bird through a window as she and Doug worked together in chemistry class. It gave Loki hope that he could help to train Evie in the use of seidr much as Frigga had trained him. The thought of finally having someone to whom he could pass on his arts made him a little giddy.

He also observed the children of Jafar and Cruella that accompanied Loki's family in Auradon Prep. It was clear within a few minutes of seeing the boys that the were true shield-brothers to Mal and Evie both and would stand with them just as Sif and the Warriors Three would stand with Thor. Jay reminded him somewhat of Fandral with his desire to charm as many of the maidens around him as he could, although he seemed to have Hogun's tendency to try to protect his friends in private as he spoke to young Carlos about getting even with a former suitor of Evie's that had apparently mistreated her. He was also glad to see that Jay was not quite as... libidinous as Fandral, preferring to take things no further with the young ladies around him than to entice a smile and a blush. Young Carlos, the proverbial baby of the group, was something of a technical genius and was clearly their resource for anything involving the use of technology. He seemed to fulfill much the same role for the quartet that Loki had for Thor in their youth. Although Carlos seemed accepted by all everyone in the group where only Thor had really tolerated Loki.

It was two days before Family Day proper, the day before the planned video conference for the children from the Isle of the Lost, that found Loki lounging lazily on Mal's bed as he watched Evie sewing part of his grandaughter's ballgown for the coronation. He idly noted that Auradon Prep's beds were far more comfortable than those provided in Asgard's dungeons as Evie looked up and said, "Papa, I've been thinking."

"About what, my dear?" Loki asked with an indulgent smile. He wondered if his daughter was finally going to ask him to interfere and protect them from participating in Maleficent's little plot.

"Family Day, mostly," Evie admitted after a moment.

"And what would concern you so about it?" Loki asked with a raised brow.

"Well, it's just that you do plan on coming, right?" Evie asked, unsure of herself.

"Of course, princess. We discussed this with Mal earlier and you both seemed excited at the notion. Have you changed your mind?" Loki asked, concerned.

"No!" Evie quickly exclaimed in alarm. "No, no. Not that. Never that. I'm thrilled you want come, really."

"Then whatever is the matter?" Loki asked as he noted her continued agitation.

Evie chewed her lower lip for a moment before she took a deep breath and said, "It's just that, well it's easy to explain that you're Mal's grandfather. I mean, you had Maleficent a long time ago and everything. But... won't people start asking questions about how you can be my father?"

Loki chuckled at he concern as he noted, "I am a god, my dear. I think they will be able to grasp I do not age and wither like a regular mortal."

Evie's worry did not abate as she elaborated, "I was more thinking they might be wondering how you could get in and out of the barrier. I mean there was no way I could have been conceived before my mother's imprisonment so it won't take a genius to figure out you and she courted on the Isle itself."

Loki looked wholly amused as he answered, "I think the part about my being a god will still speak for itself. It's no concern of mine that they utilize such inferior spells to contain their prisoners."

Evie still looked worried even as she agreed, "I suppose you have a point."

Loki's expression sobered as he looked he sat up properly and looked his daughter in the eye as said, "Evie, look at me, my child." When she complied with his request he continued, "I will not hide my relation to you or your niece. I am here to be with my family and I will not compromise on that to make the people that left you locked away for the whole of your life feel better about their own incompetence and impotence in the face of my abilities. I am just as proud to be your father as I am to be Mal's grandfather and I will not hide my connection to you to make others feel better. I would only hide myself if you and Mal wished it. Do you?"

"Of course not. I'm very proud to be your daughter," Evie insisted, aghast at the idea Loki thought she was ashamed of him in some way.

"Then why should we have to hide that we are family to appease people like that Chad person that has earned your ire? No Evie. I will not have you living in a shadow of your own making; afraid to reveal who and what you truly are. You deserve better than that and I intend to do all I can to provide it for you," Loki swore.

Evie's heart filled with happiness as she got up and hugged Loki warmly with a whispered, "Thank you, Papa."

Loki returned the embrace with equal warmth before noting, "And speaking of this Chad boy... would you like to learn a few tricks to get even with him?"

Evie pulled back and took note of the devilish smirk Loki was sporting, one very like Mal's when she was plotting revenge, as she asked, "What did you have in mind? I mean I don't want to get us in trouble right before Family Day or the Coronation."

Loki laughed heartily as he remarked, "Oh my dear, I have indeed neglected your education for too long. You are thinking too small and too quick. There is no set timeline to ensuring your enemies receive their comeuppance. Sometimes it's better to wait until they have a false sense of security. And besides, if you do things right, they will never know for certain that you did anything at all."

Evie had to admit she felt intrigued even as she wondered just what her father had in mind.

* * *

The video conference the next day between the kids and their parents after their Remedial Goodness class could only be classified as a disaster. The only ones that seemed to legitimately miss their parents were Jafar and Grimhilde, and you couldn't trust a word Jafar said to begin with. Maleficent was so unaccustomed to feigning concern that she nearly revealed her plan to get the wand right over the video link, then spent most of the rest of her time insulting the Fairy Godmother's choice of spellwork.

"Mal, when will you be coming home I can get that... so I can see you again and hold you my little nugget, you," Maleficent inquired with a pathetically false tone akin to baby-talk.

Mal did her best not to roll her eyes as she folded her arms and responded, "I couldn't go back for a visit any earlier than next Friday. They'll be holding Ben's Coronation then and the whole school will be attending," Mal reported uncomfortably.

"Really? You can't make it any sooner? I need that, that is to say, I just miss you so much," Maleficent replied with false sincerity that also held a bit of a threat behind it.

Part of Mal wanted to just bravely soldier on and end this travesty, especially as Carlos and Cruella got into an argument over his dog, Dude, that had Carlos finally standing up to the wench for once. But another part of her was royally ticked with this whole stupid affair and all of the pressure it was putting on her. She had no illusions of what their parents would do to them if they failed. And last week that threat to her and her friends would have been enough to keep her towing the line no matter how conflicted she felt about the matter. But now, she and Evie had a very big green and gold trump card in their hand and Mal felt a devilish need to play it to remind her mother she was not the biggest crocodile in the moat any longer.

"Actually, Mom, there are still a lot of things up in he air that we won't know until tomorrow," Mal reported with a sly smirk she could have only inherited from Loki himself.

Maleficent's expression stilled as she broke up the budding fight between her own cohorts on her end and started into her daughter's eyes as she asked, "Whatever do you mean, Mal?"

Mal smiled brightly as she responded, "Well it's just that tomorrow is Family Day, right? I mean that's why we're getting to talk to you guys. But, well, _Grandfather_ , has already let me know he's going to be attending and he might want to stay and visit for a while so I don't know if I'll be free to come to the Isle as soon as you hoped."

"Really? Oh do tell him I said hello, Mal dear. Your Grandfather is such as delightful person," Grimhilde interjected as she looked to the nearest mirror in the room and adjusted her crown as if he might be watching them.

Maleficent's expression was like stone as she added, "Yes. Do tell Daddy that I miss him. And let him know that when you visit that he is free to come by as well. I haven't had the chance to speak with him in ever so long."

Mal expression was one of dark triumph as she replied, "I'll let Gramps know," before she reached over and shut off the computer feed. That should keep her mother stewing for a bit. Although her moment of relative victory was broken as a tentative voice spoke up from behind her.

"Um Mal, dear? Did you just say your grandfather would be coming to Family Day?" the Fairy Godmother asked with equal measures of confusion and trepidation.

Mal's eyes widened as she realized just how that might sound to the people of Auradon proper as she turned to face her instructor/faculty adviser with a worried look and shrugged a little as she replied, "Kinda."

"I see. And how is it that this is the first I've heard of this being the Headmistress of the school?" the Fairy Godmother gently prodded.

Mal winced as she tried to think fast and replied, "Gramps is a magickal creature, of course. I mean, how could he be anything else being Mom's dad, right? So he's not all that good at going through a lot of official channels unless he really feels like he has to. But I made sure to tell him to submit the visitation forms to get on campus for the luncheon." Which was utter tripe, of course. Loki was a god and a Prince of an entire Realm that made Auradon look like a backwater village in comparison. He was definitely no stranger to protocol and the red tape involved in being royalty. He just didn't care enough about the local government here to bother with them.

"I see," the Fairy Godmother responded thoughtfully. "And what is his name, in case it got lost in the shuffle?"

"Loki. His name is Loki Friggajarson. I think he's currently living in Arendelle but I'm not a hundred percent sure. He kind of moves around when he feels like it. But I think he has some other family there that he visits. It's not like I ever got the chance to catch up with him on the Isle after all," Mal explained in a hurry.

The Fairly Godmother's expression was sympathetic almost to the point of pity as she replied, "Of course not, dear. I'll be sure to go over my records later today to look for his pass." The response put the Fairy Godmother somewhat at ease as it would make sense that something from Arendelle would not ping her proverbial radar as something related to the kids from the Isle. It would have been very easy to overlook in the ever growing furor of getting Family Day organized, followed by the Coronation. And it reassured her somewhat that this Loki person lived in Arendelle. As far as she knew, despite the "frosty" relations with their neighbors to the far north, there were no major evil threats within Arendelle's borders. If Mal's grandfather was living there more likely than not he was likely some kind of forest or ice Faerie of some sort that felt more comfortable in the cooler climates. That would certainly put the King and Queen more at ease when the Fairy Godmother reported it.

"And you said you already talked to him?" the Fairy Godmother prompted for a little more detail.

Mal nodded quickly as if afraid she was in trouble as she replied, "A couple of times. I contacted him last week in fact. And I talked to him again on the phone just yesterday to confirm he was coming and that he had arranged his room at the Inn and everything. He said he would stay at least until the Coronation because he wanted to see me in the dress Evie is making for me. He never really got a chance to raise Mom as she was growing up so I think he's weirdly excited to see me doing something so girly. He mentioned something about how proud great-grandmother would have been to see me at my first royal function," And everything Mal said was true. She just failed to mention Loki had popped into their room first, that he was regularly in contact with them using various forms of magick, that he visited often away from prying eyes, or that he was, you know, Evie's _father_ in addition to being Mal's grandfather.

The Fairy Godmother smiled sadly, glad Mal was trying to connect with some family outside of the Isle but depressed this would have been the first time she had a chance to contact her grandfather. After a pause she asked, "And will your great grandmother be attending as well?" She knew full well that many Faeries hardly aged at all so it was not out of the question by any means.

Mal looked genuinely sad, as did Evie, as Mal replied, "No. Great-grandmother passed away last year."

The Fairy Godmother's hand flew to her mouth in regret over her choice of topic at that reply. " Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear that Mal. Well regardless, I will make sure the paperwork for your grandfather in all in order and let you know of there's anything else I need for tomorrow," she promised.

Mal nodded sadly in agreement before turning and heading out with her other kids from the Isle in tow.

Once they were out away from prying ears Carlos asked, "What the heck was that all about Mal? Who's your grandfather and why is he coming tomorrow?"

Mal and Evie shared a look of silent communication before she responded, "Come on. We'll head to your dorm and I'll explain it there. I don't want to deal with interruptions every five minutes with a new girl wanting me to do their hair or Evie to do something for their dress for the Coronation."

And so the quartet strode with a purpose toward Jay and Carlos' room so that Mal and Evie could explain what they knew of their rather vast and convoluted family tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the railway to Auradon from Arendelle, the entire Royal Family, including Sven and Olaf in their own specially refrigerated car, were taking a somewhat leisurely train ride to the kingdom proper, ostensibly to get there early before the hustle and bustle of the Coronation grew too large and so that Christian and Astrid could see some of Auradon in person. It was as good an excuse as any to get them all there early enough for their surprise visit with the girls.

"I still say I could have just teleported us all to Auradon. Or at least opened a portal," Loki grumbled as he watched the scenery pass by. He had never been overly fond of mortal travel methods and the train was agonizingly slow compared to most forms of Aesir transit. If you were going to take this long why not ride a horse and actually take the time to enjoy your surroundings?

Anna rolled her eyes and smiled from where she was eating a chocolate parfait across from him and replied, "It's not that bad, Grandpa. And we get to eat and relax along the way."

"I could have purchased you some kind of your favorite dessert in Auradon and saved the time and resources needed for this trip," Loki pointed out.

"And we would have had to explain how we ended up in the Capitol City of a neutral nation, at best, with no records of how and when we arrived. That might make them more than a little nervous, Grandfather," Elsa commented patiently as she went over some of her missives from the Royal Chamberlain for the week.

"I personally think we could have taken Sven and the sled and jut left earlier," Kristoff noted from where he was playing a game with the kids to keep them occupied over the long journey. Like Loki, he preferred to be out in the open if you were going to travel any kind of distance.

"This is a diplomatic envoy, Kristoff. We have to carry too much with us, Elsa noted without looking up from her paperwork.

"I could have shrunk and lightened whatever we had to carry," Loki interjected if only to be contrary.

Anna giggled and Elsa rolled her eyes at his response. It was clear that rail travel was not their grandfather's favorite and it was leaving him irritable. Although that was not the only thing leaving him in a sour mood. He wanted to see Mal and Evie again and introduce them to the rest of their family as soon as possible. He had been dreaming of a day like this for years and until recently had never thought it would be possible. The only thing that would have made it better would have been to somehow call Hela and Frigga from Nifelheim and Valhalla, respectively, to join in the reunion.

"We'll get to see them soon enough, Grandpa. Besides, you don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?" Anna insisted.

"Oh very well," Loki groused petulantly. He was no stranger to waiting for what he wanted by any means. He could continue to wait for a few more hours.

* * *

To say Jay and Carlos were surprised to learn that Mal and Evie were related was a given, but to learn that it was through an actual god really threw them for a loop. Although both boys thought it was cool that Loki's domains included both Lies and Mischief. It seemed to fit in well with their entire world view. They were also shocked to discover he was offering them an out if they wanted it.

"So your grandfather will back us up if we either fail or decide we can't go through with everything?" Carlos asked more than a little hopefully.

Mal was about to answer when Evie piped up, "Papa promised that we don't have to do anything more than we want to."

"Am I the only one weirded out that Evie's dad and Mal's grandfather are the same guy?" Jay asked with a pensive expression.

Mal huffed a bit as she replied, "You have _no_ idea."

"But this is good right? I mean if things go wrong we have someone to help us," Carlos pointed out.

"Things aren't going to go wrong. We already have everything planned out. We're going to succeed and we WILL make our parents proud of us. Now let's go over things one more time. Carlos, you'll steal the limo and get the remote to open up the barrier. Jay, you're running interference for anyone in our way as we run out of the hall. Evie, you'll use this," Mal began as she handed Evie a perfume sprayer full of light blue liquid, "to put the driver and anyone else that tries to stop us to sleep. Two sprays and they're out like a light. Got it?"

With that the impromptu meeting broke up as Jay and Carlos went to play a video game to take their mind off of their troubles while the girls stayed at the table. As she sat there in silent contemplation, Evie couldn't help but look down at the spell Mal had been reviewing while she was outlining plan to the others. It looked like the counter-spell to to Ben's love spell. "Mal? Are you thinking of breaking Ben's love spell?" she whispered worriedly.

Mal looked distracted and more than a little guilty as she whispered back somberly, "Um yeah. For, you know, after. I just think that when our parents are free and are destroying everything good in the land and kicking all the heroes out of their castles that leaving Ben in love with me would be a little too... cruel."

Evie looked on with sympathy as Mal went over the ingredients for the spell again distractedly. Whether she knew it or not Mal was in love. Real love. Evie knew then she had to talk to her father and stop this madness. It would destroy Mal's heart completely if they went through with it and she could not let that happen.

And so later that night, as Mal sneaked off to start the antidote to the love potion that she would later mix into a muffin Thursday night for Ben to eat after his Coronation or Friday, Evie prayed aloud to her father, and even to her deceased grandmother, for guidance. She knew she had to stop this, stop Maleficent, for Mal's sake. As much as she cared for her older sister, Evie was not blind to the fact that Maleficent was all but incapable of really caring for anyone but herself. It would not matter to her that Mal was in love and that this plot would destroy her inside. If anything, Maleficent would welcome it as a way to toughen Mal up. No if Evie was going to stop this she was going to have to go right over Maleficent's head. And it was very fortunate that she had a direct connection to perhaps the one being in the universe that could help her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yeah, yeah, I thought I would start on family day with this one too, but that started as a bridge to get things going just kept growing until it became its own chapter. Family Day will definitely be next though, which will be the start of the major changes in everything. As always I look forward to your feedback to help me keep this story going in my head. Please let me know any questions and suggestions you might have and I'll get back to you in a PM.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning of Family Day found Mal and Evie in their dorm room getting ready bright and early as they had an actual family member to prepare to meet and show around the school.

"Okay, so Gramps is meeting us here about ten before we all head out to the courtyard with the other visiting families, right?" Mal asked as she put on the jacket to the purple, green. and white business-suit like outfit she had chosen for the event complete with a matching skirt Evie had insisted was necessary.

As for Evie herself, she had on a flowing dress that came to mid-calf on her in something of peacock feather pattern. It was a perfect blend, in her humble opinion, of her mother's royal blue and her father's green to denote her place in each of their houses. She hoped Loki would notice the effort she had made to include him in her color scheme for the event. "That's the plan, M. And Fairy Godmother already sent a note yesterday telling us his visitation pass was all ready," Evie assured her niece.

"It must gall him to actually have to deal with Auradon's red tape like that," Mal responded with a snicker

"Papa doesn't really seem like the type to let the rules hold him back, does he?" Evie asked with fond smile.

"Listen to you," Mal teased with a smile. "You've really managed to bond with the old man over the last week haven't you?"

Evie's smile only widened as she nodded in agreement. "It's been great finally getting to know him. And this time he won't have to leave, either."

Mal expression was more guarded as she warned, "Assuming his wards can really hold against Odin. I mean Gramps is great and everything and he's way higher up on the food chain in terms of magick than even my Mom, but the Allfather is Allfather for a reason."

"Technically speaking, Papa has been the Allfather twice now in place of Odin," Evie pointed out.

"And got treated about as well as we do for his trouble," Mal growled.

As he got to know them the girls had obviously been curious about his past. And while his explanations had not been as detailed or graphic as they had been for Elsa and Anna, he still saw no reason to hide who he was and what he had done from his daughter and granddaughter. Needless to say, neither Mal nor Evie were holding Loki's foster family in high regard. In fact, as far as Mal was concerned the only one that even deserved to be called family anymore was Frigga.

"You know things can get murky sometimes Mal," Eve warned with a saddened expression.

"And you are way too forgiving for your own good. Gramps didn't deserve half the crap he dealt with," Mal replied with a glower.

"I never said he did. But one of the thing Mommy tried to teach me was that ruling a kingdom can required hard choices and sacrifices. Odin was awful to Papa, but he was still ruling Asgard and protecting all of the Nine Realms. There's probably way more then we're seeing. We're only sixteen after all," Evie responded back in a reasonable tone.

"All I'm seeing is an interfering old man that wrote off Gramps and that had the nerve to tell him his destiny was to die abandoned and that he wasn't grateful enough for being stolen out of a temple in the middle of a war. Tell me Evie, where would _you_ try to hide your heir to keep the enemy from killing him in the middle of a warzone?" Mal asked.

"A temple sounds pretty good. But from what Papa told us Laufey wasn't any better," Evie pointed out reluctantly. And okay, maybe part of her protest was that she liked to think of herself as the Third Hidden Princess of Asgard and it was hard to think her Papa gave that up as part of being there with them. It almost felt to Evie like she was stealing his title just by having him here.

"I never said Laufey put him there, E. But he had to have a mom bedsides Amma Frigga. As far as I know Frost Giants don't asexually reproduce," Mal snorted back.

Evie looked pensive before sighing as she changed the subject and asked, "He gets so happy when we call her 'amma' doesn't he?"

"She's the only one that deserves it," Mal replied disinterestedly.

Evie giggled as she responded, "I take back what I said the first night here. You don't sound like your mom. You sound like your grandpa."

Mal looked shocked for a moment before smirking as she replied, "So I sound like a god, huh? I'm moving up in the world. I like that."

Their conversation was cut short with a knock at the door. They looked at the clock and saw it was only nine. Surely Loki could not be there already?

"Oh, please tell me it's Ben. Or Jay and Carlos. I'm only just ready and I haven't even started on your makeup," Evie fretted.

"Like Gramps would care if he had to wait half an hour for your to paint me up. He used to date your mom. He's probably used to waiting for someone to get their makeup perfect," Mal responded reasonably. Her attention went back to the door as she called out, "It's open."

"Hello girls," Loki greeted with a wide smile as he entered the dorm room. "And how are my favorite residents of the Isle of the Lost this fine morning?"

"Not nearly ready to be seen in public, Papa. You're a whole hour early," Evie all but whined.

"I'm sorry, Princess. You'll have to forgive me but I had a surprise prepared for you both and I could not wait," Loki explained with a wink.

"A surprise?" Evie asked in excitement as Mal scoffed, "I hope it's not a puppy. Or a cat. The Isle is infested with them thanks to Lady Tremaine's cat Lucifer and those two siamese cats."

"No, something a bit bigger than that, I promise," Loki replied with a devious grin. "Now close your eyes, both of you," he instructed.

Evie complied immediately with a hopeful smile as Mal rolled her eyes and said, "If you snuck Mom out we better start running. I think she's still mad that I mouthed off to her yesterday about your decision to come today," before closing her es as well.

Both girls were confused and a little excited as she heard some kind of rustling around the room and a few hushed whispers. Whatever Loki had brought for them was obviously big enough he had enlisted aid in its arrival. Finally the commotion hushed and there was a long pause before Loki said, "Alright, my dears, open them."

Whatever surprise Mal and Evie were expecting it was not to see the Queen of Arendelle and her sister standing before them, respectively. Anna gave a wide smile and a wave before letting out a little, "Hi!"

How the girls might have initially reacted to the surprise was quickly buried as both of them were suddenly engulfed in a tight hug by Anna as she clung to one of them with each arm. "Oh it's so good to finally get to meet you two in person. Grandpa has told us all so much about you and we could hardly wait to get here and see you in person," Anna gushed before stepping back to look into the happy smile of Evie and the shell-shocked look from Mal.

"Quite. It's a pleasure to see you in the flesh, Cousin Mal, Aunt Evie," Elsa said with a wry smile of her own. If there was one thing she knew, it was that nobody was ready for Hurricane Anna when she managed to blindside them. She tried to calm her sister's boundless enthusiasm as she stepped forward and gave each girl a far more gentle and lady like hug. "Allow me to introduce us all. I am, of course, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and the overly excited one overwhelming you both is my sister, Anna."

Anna let out a good natured protest of "Elsa!" that the Queen of Arendelle brushed off with a giggle before pointing to the well built man standing behind Anna with two young children clinging to his legs. "Behind her is Prince Consort Kristoff, Anna's husband, and their two children, Prince Christian and Princess Astrid. And I think our shared ancestor needs no introduction."

Loki looked like a kid locked in a candy store as he took in the gobsmacked look still on Mal's face as Evie returned Anna's enthusiastic grin with one of her own as she moved forward to hug first Anna, then Elsa, and finally Loki himself.

For her part Mal finally began to gather her wits before she gave her grandfather a long look and said, "You've really given up on the whole concept of subtlety as part of your retirement plan here, haven't you Gramps?"

"Subtlety is for politics Mal. This is family," Loki shot back with an unrepentant grin that got the half-faerie girl laughing before she stepped forward to begin the little family reunion in earnest. She had a hard enough time explaining Loki to people. She had NO idea how she was going to explain having lunch with all of Arendelle royal family. She did wonder how Ben would take it, though?

It took all of five minutes into the family reunion for Christian to decide his cousin Mal was the coolest thing since great-grandpa Loki as she showed him bits and pieces from her spell book and for Astrid to start clinging to her new Auntie Evie and telling her how pretty her hair was. Both girls took pride in showing off their dorm room with Evie basking in the compliments both Elsa and Anna heaped on her as she showed off her clothing designs, as well as her finished pieces that included the vast majority of hers and Mal's clothes.

"Well it's nice to know Elsa isn't the only one to make her own royal gowns," Anna teased with a sideways glance at her older sister.

Elsa looked mildly annoyed with Anna's comments even as Evie gave her a curious look and asked, "You make your own clothes, Queen Elsa?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister before looking back to Evie as she smiled and replied, "Just Elsa, Evie. We're family, after all. Unless you want me calling you Aunt the whole time I'm here, of course." At Evie's blush and shake of her head Elsa continued, "As for Anna's little comment, she's referring to the gown I made for myself when I made my ice palace in the mountains. I've had others made similar to it since, but the original was, well, made with my powers alone."

Both girls let that sink in before Mal piped up, "Wait. You mean you made a dress that moved and everything out of _ice_?"

Elsa looked a little embarrassed as she replied, "Technically. Although I promise it was very modest. Even if the only one I had around was my snow golem guard, Marshmallow."

"It was gorgeous. I still don't know how you managed to create that shade of light blue instead of just frosted white, but the ice crystals you used in the bodice were amazing. I so want you to make one for me, the right way with your powers, for next Halloween now that I know I won't get sick from the cold," Anna interjected.

"It might have involved using more magicks than just her Jotunn heritage," Loki pointed out with a contemplative look on his face.

"And speaking of clothes, I love both your outfits. That dress is a terrific blend of blues and greens," Anna pointed out to Evie as her young aunt helped Astrid to try on one of her signature tiaras.

"Thanks. I kind of wanted to mix Mommy's and Papa's colors today," Evie replied with a smile.

"It's much appreciated. I must admit I was getting concerned that you chose to constantly wear that moron Thor's house colors. I must have forgotten they were also your mother's. But I will take the time to ensure you have a proper Aesir gown or two made soon," Loki added with a smirk.

Elsa and Anna both rolled their eyes at Loki's antics as Elsa noted, "You look very nice today too, Mal."

"Thanks," Mal replied with an uncertain smile.

Evie's expression turned devilish as she commented, "Mal wants to make sure she looks good today. Ben will probably introduce her to his parents during the luncheon."

Elsa had a look of realization even as Mal gave Evie a warning glare, and noted, "Ah yes, I had heard you were seeing the Crown Prince of Auradon. How are things going?"

Mal looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she replied, "Good. I mean Ben is a really nice guy. Nicer than I ever expected."

"I should hope he remains so. For his own sake," Loki muttered with a huff.

"Papa," Evie warned as Anna chimed in with her own, "Grandpa," in a similar tone of voice.

Loki held up his hands in mock surrender as he replied, "I have not attempted to interfere in the relationship. I just reserve the right to deal with things later if he hurts her. Much like little Evie with her dwarf friend."

Evie's blush at Loki's words reached near nuclear proportions as the attention shifted to her. The last thing she wanted to do was try to explain her still developing relationship with Doug. They hadn't even been on a proper date yet.

Mal saw her look and took pity on her as she said, "As fun as this is, we still need to let Evie finish doing my face so we can head out to the luncheon. Ben, Doug, and the whole glee club are supposed to start the thing off with a version of _Be Our Guest_ and I want to see if he can actually sing."

"As if anyone in this realm besides me doesn't randomly break out into song at some point. It is one of the hallmarks of this land," Loki noted with a roll of his eyes.

"I still can hardly believe that you only sing at formal occasions set aside for such things in Asgard. It seems so... serious," Elsa pointed out.

"If you want singing you go to Alfheim. Although Elven songs can be dangerous to the unprepared as they have magick literally woven into them," Loki replied with a shrug.

"Fascinating. But while Evie and Mal finish getting ready I think I'll try to catch the Headmistress before she leaves her office for the festivities. We have some paperwork to file with her, I think," Elsa said with a sly expression.

Mal gave her cousin a curious look as she asked, "What kind of paperwork? Christian and Astrid are way too young to come here and I thought you didn't get along overly well with Auradon anyway because of Mom being locked away the way she was."

Elsa looked back and forth between the other adults in the room in silent communication before finally nodding once before she replied, "That's true, my dear. But we _do_ have two members of our family already in attendance-"

"Not counting Rapunzel's little snot of a daughter Anxelin," Anna cut in.

"Yes, thank you Anna," Elsa responded with a look of annoyance. "As I was saying, we have two members of the family here on our _mother's_ side of the family and I need to inform the Headmistress of that fact so we can handle things like your tuition, spending money stipends, the fact you're now considered citizens of Arendelle and will never be forced back to the Isle of the Lost without our permission, your formal titles, things of that nature."

"We're citizens of _what_?" Mal demanded in shock as Evie let out a hopeful whisper of "Titles?"

Elsa, Anna, and Loki all three shared looks of deep satisfaction as the Queen of Arendelle continued, "Of course. Evie you are now formally listed as a Princess of Arendelle via grandfather, as are you, Mal. Although both of you are technically behind Anna and the kids both in the line of succession. That makes Evie fourth in line should something happen to me and Mal fifth."

"Although those positions might change should Elsa ever find a paramour of her own and produce her own heir," Loki teased.

"As I recall _you_ are the one I keep getting missives about from the nobles in regards to your marital status, grandfather," Elsa shot back.

"Now now, Grandpa, Elsa, take it easy. You're both pretty," Anna interjected with a poorly disguised chuckle.

"You mean I'm a princess?" Mal asked with a note of distaste in her voice as she sat down hard on her bed.

"Many times over, my dear. You an Evie both hold hereditary titles related to your respective mothers, of course. Maleficent is Queen of the Moors and accepted as the undisputed ruler of the Isle of the Lost. But through me you are both technically rightful heirs to the throne of Jotunheim and would have been considered heiresses to the throne of Asgard itself until recently. You would also hold noble titles in Vanaheim related to my mother, Queen Frigga, originating from that Realm. Anna and Elsa are just including your blood ties here to give you proper titles through Arendelle. This is really nothing new," Loki pointed out.

Mal actually whimpered a bit as Evie explained, "Mal never did like being called the 'Princess of the Isle.' She thought it made her look less tough or something."

"Clearly she never saw the Allmother with a sword in her hands. Frigga was as dangerous herself as any valkyrie when forced into action," Loki pointed out.

"Queen Merida of DunBroch was another good example of someone that was tough while still being a Princess, at least before she ascended the throne and became a warrior Queen. I've never seen someone deadlier with a bow and she is still quite skilled with a sword," Elsa pointed out.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better," Mal admitted. "I just don't like the thought of being in the same boat as Audrey."

"Feh," Kristoff snorted from where he stood back by in the corner and tried to stay mostly out of the way. "Titles don't make you who you are, Mal. You do that. Look at me, I'm an ice cutter that was raised by stone trolls. Is there anything about me that screams 'Prince Consort'?"

"You mean other than the way you and Anna still make eyes at each other like teenagers?" Elsa teased.

"You're just jealous," Anna teased back before sticking out her tongue. The sisters held up the staring contest for all of three seconds before breaking down into laughter.

"See girls? The formalities don't matter. We're family. That's what matters. The titles and citizenship are just protection for you from Auradon should Ben's little policy start falling out of favor," Anna explained.

Mal and Evie shared a look before Evie grew worried and asked, "But what about Carlos and Jay?"

"Ah, your two shield-brothers. Worry not, I've seen to it that they also have citizenship in Arendelle should they desire it and will be taken in officially as my wards. It will not grant them high titles, of course, but they will not be taken from your sides unless they choose to leave," Loki pointed out.

Evie looked at Loki wide-eyed for a moment before she shot forward and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, Papa," she whispered.

"Anytime, Princess. And I will speak to you later about what you asked of me last night," Loki whispered back too low for the others to hear.

Evie almost squeaked in shock as she realized he was referring to her prayer but settled for nodding in acknowledgment to Loki's words, lest she tip off Mal inadvertently.

"Yes, well I still need to straighten things out with the Fairy Godmother and take care of a some odds and ends. Anna, Kristoff, are you going to join me or wait until the girls are free to show you around?" Elsa asked as she looked to her sister and brother-in-law.

"I'm sure we can afford to take a little tour before lunch. Go be boring and do paperwork on what is supposed to be a vacation to spend time with family. Maybe you can snag yourself a young prince along the way. It seemed to work for Grandpa several times over," Anna teased with a wave of her hand.

"Anna! Honestly," Elsa huffed. Would her sister _ever_ stop teasing her with the need to find a consort? At this rate she was half tempted to suggest they just share Kristoff, if only to make her brash younger sister gape like a fish at the thought. The problem was Elsa was half-afraid Anna would agree if she put that kind of idea in her head and that was a problem she did _not_ need. "I'll leave the cradle robbing to Grandfather, thank you," she added with a sniff and a playful wink at Loki before exiting the room.

"As if it's my fault there is a decided lack of women living a few thousand years outside of the more evolved of the Nine Realms. If everyone was so worried about it they should have allowed me to stay with Aggie," Loki grumbled.

"Our family is so weird," Mal muttered mournfully.

"Yeah, but they're really fun, huh cousin Mal?" Christian asked from where he had taken up a place at her side.

Mal smiled fondly at the boy, noting he shared her green eyes, complimented by his father's sandy blond hair, as she ruffled his hair and said, "Yeah, they are pretty cool, squirt. I could get used to this bigger family thing."

* * *

Elsa strode with a purpose toward the Headmistress' office, doing her best not to lose control control of her powers and frost over the hallway as she went. She put on a good mask of being happy for the most part around Mal and Evie but being in Auradon was not her idea of a good time. The opulence of the school alone was enough to set her teeth on edge when she considered the relative squalor of the Isle of the Lost. The fact her attempts to send aid there had been politely rebuffed for years bothered her as well. Well no more. Her hands might have been tied in regards to helping most of the innocent souls confined to the prison, but she would not allow her own flesh and blood to suffer any longer. And while Maleficent might have made her own bed with her actions, neither Mal not Evie would pay for it any longer.

It was with that thought in mind that Elsa knocked knocked on the Fairy Godmother's office door with a sense of steely determination. She waited for a moment as she heard two voices from inside arguing over hair and how one of them thought the other "looked very pretty before the spell." Finally there was a call of "Yes? Just a moment," before the door was opened by a young girl of fourteen or fifteen with admittedly nice hair, minus the powder blue bow forced into it, and an overly conservative dress that looked like it belonged more on a stereotypical farm girl than on a teenager.

"Thank you for getting the door, Jane," the Fairy Godmother said to the girl at the door before looking over at Elsa. "Yes, can I help you... _QUEEN ELSA_?" she asked, her voice going up a few octaves in shock at the sight of the famous Snow Queen.

"I certainly hope so, Madam Headmistress. I have a few things I need to discuss a few things in regards to members of my family currently attending your institution," Elsa began and she stepped in and sat regally in the seat in front of the desk.

"Your family? Are you referring to Anxelin? I know you and her mother, Rapunzel, are cousins on your late father's side..." the Fairy Godmother began, only to stall into silence at Elsa's upraised hand.

"I'm not here to discuss Rapunzel's daughter, actually. From what I understand Anxelin is doing quite well with her cheerleading and glee club. I was referring to the two members of my family here from my mother's side of the family.

"Your mother? I don't understand. I wasn't aware of any family related to Queen Ingrid," the Fair Godmother asked with a puzzled look.

"No, I don't suppose you would. My grandfather is not generally well known outside of Arendelle and the people don't talk much about him as it was a bit of a scandal, you see. My grandfather was a visiting royal who met and courted my grandmother but was pulled away because of certain... familial obligations at the time. As a result, they were never wed. It's a relatively minor thing now, but at the time he was given a full title as a Prince of Arendelle to ensure legitimacy when my mother married my father. But he did have two other daughters in the land, one older than my mother, one younger, born long after my grandmother, and my mother for that matter, had passed," Elsa elaborated, much to Jane's and the Fairly Godmother's confusion.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand, Your Majesty. What does that have to do with my students?" the Fair Godmother asked after a pause.

"Forgive me, the story I so well known in my family I forgot to provide names. My elder aunt was born from a union between my grandfather, Loki, and a wood nymph many centuries ago. When he first beheld her my grandfather said she looked "magnificent" but the wood nymph, not having the best understanding of mortal tongues or naming customs mangled it a bit and named her... Maleficent instead, trying to copy his words. My _youngest_ aunt is actually the other student I need to discuss with you besides my young first cousin Mal." Elsa reported proudly, as if daring the faerie woman before her to say something as Jane's hands went to her mouth in shock.

"And your... other Aunt?" the Fairy Godmother asked.

"That would be Evie... I believe the family name given for her here was 'Royale' although I know for certain her formal birth certificate was filed in Arendelle using the patrimonial form favored by my grandfather's, her father's, people. So her full proper name should be Evie Frigga Lokidottir," Elsa elaborated as Jane gave off a shocked squeak behind her.

"Now I understand that this must come as a shock to you here. But some things, such as Evie's existence, only recently came to our attention after grandfather's return to this Realm so I was somewhat slow in getting the paperwork processed. We were aware of Mal of course, but as... King Adam would not even hear my protests on sending better food and supplies to the Isle, I had no reason to believe he would release my cousin into my care. His thoughts on my elder Aunt were quite well known. But now that they are off of the Isle I felt it only proper to notify you as their Headmistress of their heritage, status, and titles. Just so there aren't any future mix-ups, of course," Elsa continued with a shark's grin as she reached into the attache case she carried with her and submitted citizenship forms for Mal and Evie. "After all, I wouldn't want some kind of mix-up to take place that led to you mistakenly sending the fourth and fifth hereditary princesses of Arendelle back to a prison colony without notifying us of it first and allowing us to handle disciplining them for anything beyond their school mandates. It might cause and international incident, you see."

The headmistress' throat was dry and her eyes were wide as she took in the implications of what the regal Queen before her had just said. She had to tell King Adam and Queen Belle about this immediately.

* * *

"...and this is the Art room. I was thinking of taking a drawing class next term if everything worked out here," Mal explained as she continued her tour, not bothering to mention she would likely be back on the Isle with her mom or watching her mother run amuck with Arendelle being the only safe place in the land by next year. In her mind Mal knew that was going to happen soon, but in her heart she just wasn't ready to face it. Especially in front of the the non-evil half of her family.

"And here down the hall is the Home Ec room where I work on some of clothing designs," Evie added excitedly as she took over for the pensive Mal.

Anna wanted to comfort her young cousin. She could literally see the conflict rolling off of her because of Aunt Maleficent's half thought out little plan. But grandpa had made it clear to not mention that she and her family, minus the kids of course, we fully 'in the know' unless the girls felt like opening up. So instead of following what her instincts were screaming at her to do, Anna asked instead, "So is the sewing part of Home Ec your favorite class here, Evie?"

Evie blushed a little, embarrassed, as she admitted, "Not really. I mean a love to sew of course, and I've even had other girls here ask me about making them outfits after seeing what I've done for Mal and myself, but my real favorite class is Chemistry."

"Evie's one of the top kids in the class. Only Doug is doing better, really, which honestly isn't fair since he's already her lab partner," Mal half boasted/half complained.

"Hey, Doug volunteered when everyone else was still afraid of me. It's not like anyone knew I was actually smart as well as beautiful," Evie defended.

"And would this Doug be the half-dwarf Grandpa mentioned earlier?" Anna asked with a knowing grin.

"Sort of," Evie admitted uncomfortably. "I mean, we're just friends, honest."

"Doug sort of took Evie under his wing to show her around ever since he was the one to give us our schedules and show us the dorms on our first day," Mal added faux-helpfully.

"Only because Audrey threw a fit at the fact Ben was already falling for you the second he saw you and volunteered Doug in his place," Evie retorted, which made Mal's eyes widen in shock. This was the first she was hearing of this.

Before things could descend further into an sisterly argument, or at least and aunt-niece once, Loki stepped in and said, "Girls, perhaps we should track down your shield brothers? I've been looking forward to meeting them and I would imagine you would like to get the introductions out of the way before the festivities begin and we have to deal with more than the idly curious passerby."

"Hey yeah. I kind of thought we'd be recognized by now. I mean Kristoff and I aren't as well known as Elsa but we're usually still recognized even when we're outside of Arendelle. And this place is full of royal kids to begin with," Anna noted as she looked around in confusion.

"Ah. That is my doing. A minor spell to make us less interesting to the average passerby. Only someone that knows us already or is looking specifically for us will take more than a passing glance. I thought it easier than dealing with slack-jawed gawkers before we even made it to lunch," Loki admitted.

Kristoff looked highly interested as he asked, "Are you _sure_ you can't teach Anna some of this stuff?"

"Kristoff," Anna admonished.

"What? It would make date nights a lot easier," Kristoff defended.

"But you know I stink at magick," Anna all but whined. "Why tease me like that?"

"There, there, Anna. Your talents simply lie elsewhere. Although you are free to try to revisit some lessons over the summer holidays when I start teaching Evie and Mal some of my tricks in earnest," Loki soothed.

Mal looked highly surprised and more than a little excited as she asked, "You're going to teach me magick, Gramps?"

Loki looked concerned that Mal had not expected to be included in lessons on magick as he replied, "Of course, Mal. Did you think I would teach Evie alone and not you?"

Mal was still a little wide-eyed as she responded, "Well sort of. I mean you and Evie have been spending more time bonding lately and she is your daughter."

"And you are my granddaughter. I would like nothing more than to pass on all I can to both of you, and to Anna and Elsa and Christian and Astrid as well," Loki elaborated.

"Wow. So if I'm in on all this how come we haven't talked about it before?" Mal asked after a moment to take everything in.

"Mal, you've been spending a lot of time with Ben. When did we have time to talk about you learning more magick? Besides you'll probably do better with the verbal stuff while I think I'll do really well with alchemy," Evie explained.

Mal looked a little embarrassed as she admitted, "I didn't realize Ben and I were away so much the last week."

"Nonsense. It's only healthy for you to be taking an interest in such things at your age. Be glad you didn't take after your mother and wait centuries before you even went on a date," Loki scoffed.

Mal gave Loki a long and horrified look before she asked, "Centuries?"

Loki looked sad as he admitted, "Physical affection and desire has never been your mother's strong suit. You can not believe how surprised and happy I was when I learned of your impending birth, Mal. And then for Evie's to follow right after, I felt doubly-blessed."

"Whoa," Mal exclaimed, still reeling at what she was learning about her mother and her family.

"Now I don't want you to ever think I begrudge you time spent with you peers, including your young suitor. If spending time with him makes you happy that is all I care about. All that I ask is you make a little time for your grandfather where you can," Loki added with a sly wink.

Mal would later claim she had no idea what came over her as she rushed forward and hugged Loki tightly around the waist.

And it was in that familial embrace that she was found by Jay and Carlos as the young son of Cruella De Vil remarked, "I can honestly say I never thought I would see Mal like _that."_

Mal stepped back as if burned, an embarrassed blush at her cheeks as she exclaimed, "Carlos! Jay! We were just about to come look for you. Come meet my grandfather, Loki. Gramps, these are Jay and Carlos."

"A pleasure to see the young men my girls here call their closest friends," Loki noted with a smile as he moved forward and shook each boy's hand.

"It's an honor, sir. I never thought I would meet an actual god. Never mind one with so many cool domains," Carlos said with a little bow as he took Loki's hand.

"Yeah, good to meet you," Jay added as he tried to portray cool confidence and not fall to his knees and bow in front of the being before him. One thing a pickpocket knows is how to read people and it was very clear that Loki all but had "Do NOT mess with me" written all over him in flashing lights.

"Come now, lads, none of that. This is supposed to be Family Day. Just think of me as Mal's cantankerous old grandfather, or Evie's devilishly handsome father, come to visit. Nothing to be overly concerned about," Loki instructed jovially.

Jay looked at the man clad in a charcoal gray suit with forest green and black accessories in the style favored in Arendelle, with a wicked looking sword pin on his tie, and fought back a gulp of fear as he smiled and said, "Right. Whatever you say, sir."

As the larger group started to make its way toward the courtyard the shocks for the boys kept coming as Mal and Evie announced more of their family ties and Evie all but gushed about her formally acknowledged title as a Princess of Arendelle. Carlos and Jay tried to, once again, present an image of polite charm as they started to see through Loki's spell and introduce themselves to Anna and Kristoff, only to be waved off as Anna was far less formal than Loki would ever be. Instead they walked almost in a daze as Christian and Astrid kept asking to pet Dude, the campus mutt that Carlos had adopted as his own.

And so it was that a very...eclectic group of nine people made their way toward the courtyard to see Ben, Doug, Audrey, Anxelin, and the rest of the glee club kick off the festivities in earnest outside.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Okay, obviously Family Day decided for itself that it will have to be split into multiple parts. Such are the risks when you let the muses take you. Although we should be to the proper meat of things now as everyone but Elsa is out there. From here you will have the long awaited Family Day confrontations, including Loki and Leah. I won't give spoilers for those that want to be surprised but it should be a day full of shocks for almost everyone.

For those that are wondering, Anxelin was mentioned in the Descendants prequel novel as the daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene. How a girl with parents like those ended up one of Audrey's "Princess Club" that was akin to some mean girls rip-off of Cordelia Chase's sheep from Buffy the Vampire Slayer I will never know. But she is a canon character from the book and the "School of Secrets" web series. Basically, picture Audrey's version of Harmony Kendall, although I have hopes she will have hidden depths she inherited from her parents instead of just being a female version of Chad Charming. (Especially since she was one of the girls Chad was two-timing in School of Secrets.)

As always your reviews are the coin of the realm. Please keep your feedback and questions coming.


	9. Chapter 9

"I must admit, they are quite good," Loki noted with an expression that bordered on pained resignation as the group watched he glee club do their performance of _Be Our Guest_ from an upper ledge on the stone staircase down to the courtyard. Try as he might, the one thing he would never get used to here was all the singing. His only solace was that this song had context and made sense as a school performance for the visiting family members. It was when people broke out into songs just to express themselves in public that really disturbed him.

"It looks like Prince Ben is leading the troop," Kristoff pointed out as he watched Ben toss his prop napkin to a _very_ excited young lady.

Mal rolled her eyes at the girl acted like she was getting some kind of actual present from Ben. She would never understand the attachment so many people had to _things_ in Auradon _._ It just made no sense to her. Still she smiled to herself as she looked fondly at Ben and responded, "Yeah, that's him."

Anna stepped forward and looked the group over carefully as she asked, "So which one is Doug? They all look awfully tall to be half-dwarf."

"The one with the glasses and the bow tie beat boxing for the boys," Mal responded as she pointed him out. "The one in the turquoise jacket."

Anna let out a sigh of relief as she commented, "Oh thank goodness. I was afraid it was that blond one that looks like he doesn't even know where he is."

Mal looked at where Anna was pointing and had to smirk as she replied, "No that's Chad Charming, Cinderella's son. Evie's ex."

"Mal," Evie hissed in embarrassment.

"It was your own fault for just chasing titles like your mother told you to instead of doing a little research. You're smarter than that," Mal replied matter-of-factly.

"You definitely traded up, Evie," Anna noted with a dark look at Chad.

"How can you tell, Anna?" Mal asked with a puzzled look on her face. Not that she didn't agree with her cousin, of course, she was just curious how Anna could tell so soon.

"Anna's magick manifested far differently than the rest of ours for some reason. Most of it channels itself to prevent physical injuries and illnesses, but part of it seems to have developed into a deep empathic talent. I think it was a defense she developed as a result of being taken in by a very poor choice of suitor back when Elsa was first crowned Queen," Loki explained.

"You mean that jerk Hans?" Evie asked, familiar with the tale. Grimhilde and Maleficent had made certain the girls were aware of what had happened to the other members of their family as they grew up so the tale was well known to both of them.

"That's the one," Kristoff replied with a dark look. He still regretted that he never got a chance to at least break a few of that idiot pretty boy's bones for what he tried to pull on Anna and Elsa both. It rankled against his sensibilities not only as Anna's husband, but as a proud citizen of Arendelle to think of how that foreign usurper tried to kill the Queen and use the Crown Princess. He hoped the little punk rotted in a dungeon for the rest of his miserable life.

"So your magick tries to protect you not only from physical pain, but from emotional pain too?" Mal asked, surprised at the revelation.

"That's Grandpa's theory about it, at least. It also leaves me more susceptible to emotional extremes. Which isn't always the best thing," Anna admitted ruefully.

"I've never minded it," Kristoff interjected with a wink at his wife.

"Why do you think I married you?" Anna responded with a loving grin.

"I thought it was to pay be back for wrecking my first ice sled and putting my livelihood in danger," Kristoff speculated playfully.

Anna laughed as she stepped up to Kristoff and pecked him on the lips before she responded, "Maybe."

Evie sighed at the romantic display even as Christian made gagging noises. Mal wasn't sure which one she agreed with more.

* * *

"Mother, what are we going to do? The King and Queen need to know about this right away," Jane fretted from where she and the Fairy Godmother were watching the glee club performance. They had unfortunately been unable to get to Queen Belle and King Adam in time to inform them of Elsa's revelations before they had reached the courtyard area and were now left to ponder their next move.

"I know, child. But we also don't want to cause a panic in front of everyone. It might be best to hold back and inform them after the mixer when people start breaking off to go to lunch," the Fairy Godmother responded.

"But Mom, Audrey is already saying awful things about Mal and trying to poison a lot of the girls in the school against her. And the stunt Chad pulled on Evie isn't exactly a secret. Imagine if Doug hadn't stepped in and she had been expelled. I think the last thing the kingdom needs is having Queen Elsa as an enemy. Eternal winter starts to come to mind," Jane protested. In fact Audrey had been trying to include Jane herself in the "cool crowd" as a way of isolating the girl from Mal and her friends. And it had been working too, until Jane got the shock of a lifetime a few minutes ago.

The Fairy Godmother's expression was grim as she noted, "I'd be more worried about Queen Elsa's grandfather, actually."

Jane looked a little confused as she asked, "What do you mean, Mom?"

"I didn't think much of the name 'Loki' when Mal said her grandfather was coming today given some of the naming traditions in Arendelle, even though it should have raised a red flag for me. Especially when you look at the last name 'Friggajarson' and stop to think what it means," the Fair Godmother explained to her only daughter.

"Still not getting it, Mom," Jane admitted.

"Queen Elsa said her grandfather used patrimonial names in his Realm, and really calling it a 'realm' like that is another huge clue. But patrimonials are the same form Doug's family uses. That's why his surname is listed as 'Dopeyson.' It's a kind of shorthand instead of constantly saying 'Son of Dopey,' " The Fairly Godmother elaborated.

"So Loki Friggajarson would be the Son of someone named Friggajar?" Jane asked.

The Fairy Godmother shook her head with a small smile of amusement as she replied, "Not exactly. The suffix 'jarson' refers to using your mother as your named parent instead of your father. For example by that system you would 'Jane Fairy Godmother _jarson,_ ' you see?"

"So this Loki's mother is someone named Frigga then?" Jane asked.

The Fairy Godmother's expression was very worried as she replied, "I fear so, child. And while that group is not known well outside of the Dwarves, as they once originated from Nidavellir, one of the Nine Realms, and the people to the North such as Arenedelle, I still only know of one Loki that would fit all the clues we've been given. And that is Loki _Odin_ son, second Prince of Asgard. God of Mischief, Lies, and Fire. Also known to some as Loki Scar-lip, Loki the Sky Walker, and Loki Silvertongue."

"A...god?" Jane squeaked. "You're saying that Queen Elsa's grandfather is a god? Like the Olympians?"

"Not only that, but one of the most powerful gods in his world. He's not known to be as physically strong as his elder brother Thor, the God of Thunder, but he is smart, crafty, and a master sorcerer. He would probably easily be a match for Zeus or Hades here. Which explains how he could have ended up conceiving Evie with Queen Grimhilde despite the barrier. My magick is no match for the full power of a god. If I had to guess I would imagine he came at some point to check on Maleficent when he learned she was pregnant. Given what I know of the Evil Queen I couldn't see how she could pass up the chance to try to seduce someone that was second in line to a throne of an entire godly Realm. Although this does answer some questions about how Maleficent is so much more powerful than any other faerie I've ever met despite being the daughter of a simple tree nymph," the Fair Godmother explained.

"Do you think he's mad we locked Maleficent up?" Jane asked fretfully.

The Fairy Godmother shook her head as she speculated, "If he was Maleficent would have been freed years ago when Mal was born and we all would have paid the price for our actions. Whatever his intentions it seems clear he's content to let Maleficent pay the price for her own crimes. But I would still want to be careful not to anger him if I could. Short of contacting Master Yen Sid for aid there isn't much we could do against someone with the power of even a minor Aesir god. Never mind one that's at the very least in the top five of the entire pantheon, more likely in the top three."

"So in other words be really nice when Mal introduces her grandfather around," Jane noted as she looked around the courtyard and almost squeaked as she caught sight of the tall man with long black hair standing between Mal and Evie as they watched the glee club performance.

"And pray nobody else makes a fool of themselves in a way that would reflect back on us. Like Audrey and Chad, for example," the Fairy Godmother cautioned.

"We're in big trouble aren't we, Mom?" Jane asked after a moment.

The Fairy Godmother's expression was one of carefully controlled concern as she replied, "I hope not, dear one. I hope not."

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were content to stay with Evie, Jay, and Carlos as the boys located the chocolate fountain while Ben called Mal over to meet his parents. For his part Loki was scanning the area and noticed Elsa approaching in the distsance with a small smile. His little snow pea had a very satisfied look on her face. He almost wished he had sent a transformed clone of himself to be a literal fly on the wall to see the expression of the Headmistress of the school as she discovered the new dynamic she was faced with. It was with that pleasant thought in mind that he strolled casually closer to the Royal family and his granddaughter, looking to the untrained observer as if he were simply inspecting the rose bushes, to better hear her conversation.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend Mal, from the Isle," Ben said as he introduced Mal tot he King and Queen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mal," Queen Belle replied as she admirably fought off her sense of unease at her son dating Maleficent's daughter.

"Mom, I was wondering if Mal could join us for our picnic lunch later, if that's alright with you?" Ben asked as he turned his to face his new girlfriend.

"Um yeah. Actually, though, I'm here with my friends. And my grandfather came all the way from Arendelle with a few of my cousins. He kind of took the 'Family Day' idea and ran with it," Mal replied somewhat apologetically.

"Oh yes, the Fairy Godmother mentioned that your grandfather would be here today. I have to admit Adam and I were curious to meet him," Belle replied with a kind smile. Even after a few moments of speaking to her it was clear Mal was nothing like what she feared her to be.

"Oh, well that's him over by the roses. You know, pretending he's not _eavesdropping,_ " Mal replied reproachfully as she gave her grandfather a Look.

Loki pretended not to hear his granddaughter's reproach as he closed his eyes and deeply smelled a particularly nice looking rose with a contented smirk on his face.

"Gramps," Mal hissed at Loki with a frustrated look on her face.

Loki stood and gave Mal an innocent look of confusion as she asked, "Yes, Granddaughter? Did you need something?"

Mal rolled her eyes before she replied, "Will you just come here and say hello to King Adam and Queen Belle instead of acting like an interfering busy body?"

"Whoever said I was acting, child?" Loki teased with wicked smile before stepping up and facing the royal couple. "Your Majesties, it is an honor," Loki said with a courtly bow before taking the Queen's hand and kissing it gently. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Loki Friggajarson, currently of Arendelle."

" _Prince_ Loki? I was unaware you held a royal title?" Belle asked with a shocked look.

"I actually hold a few. But I tend not to dwell on them much these days. I'm more interested in seeing my family now that Mal is finally off the Isle," Loki replied easily.

King Adam stiffened at Loki's words, even if there was nothing in his tone to denote insult or reproach about Mal's birthplace, as Belle tried to change the subject a bit and said, "Mal said you brought her cousins here with you from Arendelle. So um... Maleficent isn't your only child?"

"No. I actually have seven children currently. Four older than Maleficent, and two younger. Although the eldest all live quite far from here and one of the two younger was lost tragically to a storm at sea twenty-five years ago or so. Still, my little Ingrid left me with my two elder granddaughters to remember her by," Loki explained slyly as Mal did her best not to glare at him. He was having way too much fun playing with Belle and her Beast.

Belle looked puzzled as she started putting together little clues in her head as pieces started coming together for her. Cousins from Arendelle. Lost at sea. Ingrid. Two granddaughters. Her eyes became comically wide and she almost felt as if she would faint, as she asked, "Your elder granddaughters wouldn't happen to be Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, would they, Prince Loki."

Loki pretended he did not know exactly why that would be significant as he piped up, "Ah, you've heard of them, then. Anna, her husband and my two great grandchildren were over by the chocolate fountain with my youngest daughter, Evie, and her two friends from the Isle, Jay and Carlos, the last I saw."

Mal looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die as she folded her arms and groused, "Really Gramps? That's the best you could come up with to tell someone that Evie is technically my aunt? What, did the silver tongue turn to lead on you or something?"

"Hush, Mal. We're just having a civil conversation here. Nothing more," Loki playfully admonished as he watched both Adam and Belle do a credible impression of trying not to swallow their tongues in shock.

"But... how?" Adam asked as he looked back and forth between Loki, Mal, and Evie before finally settling his attention on his son for the sake of his own sanity.

Ben looked equally non-plussed as he replied, "This is the first I've heard of it too, Dad."

"We have only been dating a couple of weeks, Ben. A natural commotion like Gramps is a little hard to explain to someone right off the bat," Mal defended even as she continued to glare at her grandfather. She suddenly realized just where her mother got her love of playing with people she felt were beneath her from.

"But the barrier," Adam protested, still in shock.

"Yes, not the most impressive seidr of it's type I've encountered but still sufficient for its general purpose. Even my elder daughter can barely summon any power there and her chances of actually escaping it are all but nil. I'll have to commend your Fairy Godmother on her spellcraft when I see her," Loki commented, unbothered by the attention he was getting.

"Forgive my husband, Prince Loki, he's just shocked that you're implying you can freely enter and leave the Isle of the Lost," Belle tried to explain.

"I implied nothing of the sort dear lady," Loki sniffed. "I stated it outright. I happened to be in the Realm checking on Anna and Elsa at the time and learned my painfully single daughter was with child. Naturally, I wanted to check on her. Once I got there and met the Lady Grimhilde she was... quite persistent," He continued devilishly.

"Ewww," Mal muttered under her breath as Ben stood by her side in support of her. Could this conversation get any more mortifying for her? "Grandpa, will you just get to the point and tell them that you're a god so they don't freak out any more and think that there's some kind of huge security leak on the island? And that you're not going to break Mom or the Evil Queen out and that you don't care what happens in Auradon beyond me and Evie going to school here?"

Loki looked mildly annoyed with Mal as he gave her a sideways glance he usually reserved for Thor as he noted, "You did that just fine yourself, Mal. Although I don't see how knowing I am a god will trouble them any less."

"Loki. God of Mischief. Trickster God of Asgard. I _knew_ I had read that name somewhere before. But I thought it was Loki _Odinson,"_ Belle muttered to herself as everything started to come together. It paid to be one of the best read people in the kingdom sometimes.

Loki's expression went from playful to frosty in and instant as he brusquely informed the Queen, "I can assure you madam, I am no son of Odin."

"Gramps found out he was adopted recently and it caused some bad blood between him and the Allfather. As far as the rest of the family is concerned the only one we'd still claim is Amma Frigga," Mal cut in quickly to try to defuse the situation. Odin was still a DEEPLY sore subject for Loki that he would prefer to avoid.

"My apologies. I meant no offense. It's just that the only books we have in regards to you refer to you in such as way, your Highness. And most of those are translations of early works from Nidavellir from when the first ancestors of the Seven Dwarfs came here," Belle explained quickly.

Loki snorted disdainfully as he replied, "Indeed. I'm certain they enjoyed telling stories of sewing my lips shut because they were so stupid that they crafted a contract with loopholes to exploit that allowed me to keep them from taking my head."

Mal sighed tiredly as she said, "Not the best conversation topic, Gramps."

"Really? They always found it uproariously funny to relive it in detail around the mead halls in Asgard," Loki bitterly pointed out.

"And the people here aren't half as brain dead. That's why you chose to retire here, remember?" Mal pointed out.

Loki smiled paternally at Mal as he patted her shoulder in thanks as he said, "Well said, granddaughter. Just the kind of diplomacy I'd expect from the Fifth Princess of Arendelle. Perhaps you will find a place one day as one of Elsa's advisers."

"Can we never mention my title? Evie's happy with hers, so can we just leave it at that? It was bad enough being called the Princess of the Isle most of my life," Mal asked plaintively.

"You and Evie both have royal titles in Arendelle, Mal?" Belled asked with a somewhat pained expression.

"Kind of?" Mal replied with a wince.

"We made sure to file the paperwork granting them both citizenship and granting Evie the title of Fourth Princess and Mal the title of Fifth Princess as something of a surprise before coming today. Although both of them hold titles across several realms through me, already, Evie still seemed so distraught over being told she was not considered a Princess in Auradon through her mother. It was the least we could do," Loki commented airily. It was clear to Adam and Belle that he was warning them both of exactly what would happen if Mal and Evie were not treated with the proper respect.

Ben, being a bit more naive and optimistic, missed the hidden threat altogether and instead commented, "That's great! I know how sad Evie was when Audrey told her that Grimhilde's titles had been stripped from her."

Ben's genuinely good hearted nature warmed Mal as she smiled lovingly at him and leaned into the Crown Prince as Ben put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "You really are one in a million. But if you start calling me 'Princess' or anything close to it we're going to have words. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, dear," Ben promised as he kissed the top of her head.

Belle tried to not let herself get soppy at how sweet the children looked as she turned her attention back to Loki as she said, "We were discussing having lunch before all this started, weren't we? Of course you and your family are more than welcome to join us."

Loki gave the Queen a more genuine smile clearly seeing in her where Ben got his good and forgiving heart, as he bowed formally and replied, "It would be an honor, milady."

"But before that there's still the mixer and the croquet game," King Adam pointed out helpfully.

"Tell me, Prince Loki," Belle said, falling back on the royal designation as she was still unsure how exactly to address a _god_ by his formal title. "Will you be staying in Auradon long?

"Elsa, Anna, and the children will be staying at least through your Benjamin's coronation. It seemed like the perfect way for us to mix a family visit, business, and a small vacation. The courtiers in Arendelle can be... trying," Loki began.

Mal smirked at the opportunity to get one up on her grandfather as she piped up, "Apparently Queen Elsa keeps getting requests about Gramps' marriage status."

Loki looked less than pleased with Mal as he sardonically noted, "Yes, thank you, Mal." He returned his attention to Belle and Adam with a note of disgust as he stated, "Apparently there is a glut of unmarried and widowed noblewomen in Arendelle, and a few in DunBroch, all over the age of twenty -five that like the idea of an immortal magickal Prince as a means of marrying into the royal family. And even that limitation to the petitions only began after Elsa made it clear I had no interest in any maiden that had not full reached adulthood. Vultures, the lot of them. Elsa would not entertain their sons so they try to throw their daughters at me. It's revolting."

"I suppose I was lucky to find Belle the way I did. You don't have a lot of suitors when you're in the form of a Beast," Adam noted with a wry smile.

"It might have had more to do with them being unaware of your royal status. These are people that are fully aware I am the Queen's _grandfather,_ after all," Loki retorted with a shake if his head.

For her part Belle was doing her best to banish the image of Gaston's three little blond hangers on, Les Trois Bimbettes as they were "affectionately" known in the village, trying to court Adam in his beastly form. It was as amusing as it was disturbing. Claudette, Laurette, and Paulette were sweet enough but the thought of them hounding her husband made Belle want to shudder.

"My condolences," Adam said with a wince. He had seen such courtly behavior in some of the other kingdoms. Cinderella's step-sisters immediately came to mind.

"And what of you, Prince Loki? Will you be returning with Queen Elsa and the others?" Belle pressed if only to distract herself from her mental wanderings.

"For a time, although I plan to visit often. Now that they are away from the Isle, Mal's and Evie's natural seidr will begin to manifest. It's better to have someone nearby should something happen so that they can harness it safely. Maleficent taught Mal some of the control techniques used by the faire folk she learned from her mother as a child even if they were mostly useless to her on the Isle, but Evie is essentially untrained and most here would have no idea how to deal with Aesir magick. I'll also begin training them both in earnest when they come to Arendelle for the summer holidays.

"We really don't use very much magick directly in Auradon anymore," Adam pointed out.

"Beyond using it to power your vehicles, electronics, and general infrastructure, you mean?" Loki asked evenly as Belle elbowed her husband in the ribs. "I'm aware. Which is why it is important to help them learn some form of control now. Mal's faerie nature offers her somewhat of a natural buffer but becoming too upset could easily leave Evie at the mercy of a burst of wild magick. I'd prefer not to risk it. Unless you prefer random explosions, statues coming to life on their own and running through the town, and other unpredictable occurrences?"

"Of course not, your Highness. We would never dream of trying to tell you how to best help your daughter to control her powers," Belle replied before Adam could say anything to make the situation worse.

"Could Evie really do all that?" Mal asked in concern.

"Barring Ingrid and Anna, most of my descendants end up remarkably powerful in one way or another. I'd like to think that if I had been free to train your mother like this then she would not have ended up in he kinds of troubles she did, Mal," Loki responded with a rueful shake of his head. Maleficent's lack of... tact could be a bit unnerving sometimes. Not that she didn't have her reasons to be upset with Aurora and her kingdom, of course.

From there things degenerated into general small talk of one form or another until Mal and Loki both took their leave and joined up with Evie and the others, who now included Elsa. As the morning progressed closer to afternoon Jay was playing croquet with some of his Tourney teammates as Carlos and Christian ran around the field with Dude.

Evie was talking with Doug, explaining more of her heritage and hoping he would not be too worried about the fact that not only was her mother one of his family's greatest foes, but her Father happened to be the Silvertongue himself. She had to say he took it admirably well as he only looked ready to faint for five minutes before giving her one of those shy smiles that made her feel like her insides were fluttering.

Elsa and Anna had found Rapunzel and were discussing some of their newfound family ties with her. She insisted almost immediately that they would have to bring Mal and Evie over to meet her soon, much to Anxelin's displeasure.

Kristoff and Loki were near the snack table plying Astrid with sweets to keep the little girl from clinging to Evie and asking uncomfortable questions as she spoke to Doug. Kristoff noted that Loki was being very good about Evie's and Mal's love lives and made a comment about it to which Loki responded that the only truly reputable woman by most standards he had ever been with for any length of time was Elsa and Anna's grandmother so he could not exactly cast aspersions toward their choice of boyfriends. After all, when your romantic entanglements included the giantess Angrboda, a wood nymph that managed to raise Maleficent to become who she was, Grimhilde, and even a few very awkward encounters with Lady Sif when they were younger... well, those in glass houses should not throw stones and all that. About the only restraint Loki could boast was that he had never been caught in the games of Amora and Lorelei. And that probably had more to do with the fact he was considered a less than attractive specimen by most Aesir standards. Still, it made for interesting conversation.

As for Mal she stood there in the middle of the croquet field, leaning forward on her mallet, enjoying the sight of various members of her family surrounding her and mingling as an older woman with a dark complexion and pink dress came to stand next to her.

"Hello, my dear. I don't think I've seen you here before," the woman noted pleasantly.

Mal turned and smiled at her as she responded, "Yeah, I'm kind of new here. You could say I'm like a...transfer student."

What looked like it would be a pleasant bit of small talk until Ben was free from speaking to his parents to come get them for lunch, and now that she glanced over there the Fairy Godmother had joined the King and Queen with a worried expression on her face, quickly turned sour as Audrey came up on the other side of the old woman and glared at Mal before she said, "Come on Grammy. You don't want to be talking to _her._ At least not if you don't want to risk taking a hundred year nap."

"Grammy?" Mal asked with a feeling of dread as the woman who she now realized was Queen Leah, Sleeping Beauty's mother, started looking at her with an expression of growing horror and rage.

" _You!"_ Leah spat hatefully as she started to get a better look at Mal's features. "How are you here? How are you so young!" she demanded.

Mal looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she said, "No."

"Oh no," the Fairy Godmother whimpered as she literally saw her worst fears unfolding in front of her.

Ben immediately saw the trouble brewing as he rushed to Mal's side and tried to defuse the situation as he said, "Queen Leah, this isn't Maleficent. This is her daughter, Mal. You remember my decree, don't you?"

If anything, Leah's ire seemed to grow as she scowled at Mal hatefully and spat, "How dare you have that... creature here around good decent people. Because of her mother I missed out of the first sixteen years of my daughter's life. I had to let her be raised by _faeries_. I missed her first word. Her first step. Everything."

"I'm so sorry," Mal tried to say only be cut off by a sneering Chad.

"For what? You're just like her. Look at you, stealing another girl's boyfriend," he jeered.

Now that one just irritated Mal. Even if her intentions in ensnaring Ben had not been honorable, this idiot had literally been two-timing half the cheerleading team and trying to use them to do his homework for him long before she ever step foot in Auradon. She was about to point that exact fact out when Chad turned his attention to Evie, who had rushed to join her along with the others, and sneered. "And this one is nothing but a gold digger and a cheat."

"Mirror mirror in my hand, show me the biggest jerk in the land," an irate Evie chanted before showing everyone the image of Chad in her mirror, one that clearly was NOT his reflection. Chad took this as provocation to attempt to move in a way that looked like he was going to strike Evie only to be blocked by a much bigger Jay instead.

Whatever _else_ Chad might have said to incite the incident around him further was reduced to a strangled "Ghrk!" as he suddenly found himself being held over a foot in the air by way of Loki's right hand being wrapped tightly around his throat.

The God of Mischief's expression was murderous even though his tone was calm and conversational as he politely asked, "Pardon me young man, but were you just insulting my granddaughter and about to _strike_ my **daughter** right in front of me?" As he spoke, Loki's gentlemanly gray suit seemed to burn away in flashes of spreading green fire to reveal his Asgardian armor in all its splendor as his horned helmet coalesced into being on his head from the rising flames. "Because if you desired for me to end your pathetic little life all you had to do was _ask!_ " Loki added with a snarl as he tightened his grip enough to elicit a mewl of pain from the still dangling young prince.

The tense moment was only broken when Evie put her hand on Loki's outstretched forearm and said, "Papa, that's enough."

"Yeah Gramps, he's not worth it. Besides the way he plays with half the girls here you might catch something just from touching him," Mal added with her own scowl at the blond-haired boy.

"Know that two of my line, princesses of Arendelle, Jotunheim, and Asgard all, saved your life today worm. If you ever cross them or me again I shall not be so merciful a second time," Loki warned darkly before tossing Chad a good ten feet away little little more effort than flexing his hand slightly.

Everyone that did not know him looked at Loki with a healthy mix of fear and awe as he turned his attention to the still scowling Leah, even as she began to backpedal away from him slowly.

"Who... no _what_ are you?" she demanded in fright.

Loki sneered at the old Queen as if she was insulting him by daring to merely speak to him as he gave a mocking bow and replied, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Loki Friggajarson, God of Mischief, Lies, and Fire. Lost heir to the throne of Jotenheim, second Prince of Asgard, adopted Prince of Arendelle. I also happen to be the father of Maleficent, Queen Ingrid of Arendelle, and Evie Lokidottir of the Isle of the Lost. Which, in case you are wondering, would make Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Mal, the young girl you were accosting for her mother's actions, my grandchildren. Now would you care to explain yourself to me, mortal?"

Leah looked personally offended as she stood stiffer and replied, "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else."

"Not even me?" Elsa asked from behind Leah with a dark look as a cloud of frost began to pool around her spreading outward from her feet as her hands began to shimmer an icy blue. "Because last I checked, Leah, that was _my_ cousin and _my_ young aunt you and these other idiots were attacking. That could be considered an act of war from where I'm standing," Elsa warned.

Loki's expression turned devilish for a moment as he looked to his eldest granddaughter and commented, "Now, now dear one. Let's not be too hasty. After all I could see where meeting Mal would... annoy such a withered old creature. After all Leah _is_ a woman scorned."

At that everyone looked equally confused, except for the increasingly horrified Leah, as Mal asked, "What is that supposed to mean, Gramps?"

"It was a tale I was content to leave your mother to tell you someday if she were so inclined, Mal, but now I fear I must let it out into the open. After all the people need to know that Leah and her kind have been spreading rumors about you and trying to cut you down for their own petty reasons instead of their propaganda alone-" Loki began only to be cut off as Leah let out a mortified shriek of "No!" before trying to silence him. She made it all of a step before Loki's eyes flashed green and she was frozen midway through her second step.

"Now that the interruptions have ceased for the time being, allow me to begin," Loki continued with a dark grin. "It begins long before your birth Mal, before Ingrid had even courted Elsa's and Anna's father. Hmm, how is it such stories are told? Ah, yes, once upon a time... there was a clever and relatively handsome prince by the name of Stephan. Now as a third son himself Stephan was not immediately in line to inherit his father's kingdom so his father, as rulers of the time tended to do, arranged his marriage to the female heir of a nearby kingdom. And as impossible as that might seem seeing her withered and pathetic form today, that baby was the young Princess Leah whose father's kingdom neighbored the Mysterious Moors, where your own mother had long established her own faerie kingdom for nearly three hundred years.

Time passed as it tends to do and the children grew until they reached... relative adulthood. Within less than a year Stephan was expected to marry his arranged bride and become king of her father's kingdom with Leah as his Queen. But such responsibility weighed heavily on the young prince and he felt himself beset with a terrible wanderlust and need for adventure before settling down. Considering the half-cocked adventures Thor managed to drag me along with him for I can at least understand the mentality from an academic standpoint. I suppose you could even say I discovered what would one day be Auradon driven by similar motivations.

But I digress, Stephan traveled the land far and wide in search of adventure. And adventure he found as he stumbled upon the lands that would one day border his future kingdom, the Mysterious Moors. A faerie land where humans were forbidden to tread. But Stephan was young and foolish and ignored the warnings, thinking he could become the first man to enter the Moors and live to tell the tale. He was right, as it turned out, but not for the reasons anyone expected. For you see he was captured very quickly be the tree golems that guarded the Moors, think something similar in construct to Marshmallow but made of wood, Elsa, and brought before the Queen, Maleficent. Now other than the occasional expedition force testing her borders Maleficent had never seen a human up close. And Stephan had never beheld such a magickal and exotic creature.

Almost immediately Maleficent was behaving differently than she had in the past and decided to simply exile the human from her lands rather than have him slain. She claimed it was because he would one day be her neighboring king and it would be inconvenient to kill him. But Stephan was not satisfied with merely being dismissed. Maleficent and her kingdom intrigued him. And so with silver tongued guile that reminded her of her father Stephan began to weave the words needed to ensure he would be allowed to stay at least a little longer within her kingdom to supposedly foster better relations between them," Loki explained.

"Uh oh. I really don't like where this is going," Carlos noted aloud as he looked back and forth between the matching looks of horrified realization that were beginning to dawn on Audrey's and Mal's faces.

Loki ignored the growing mutters around him as he continued his tale. "What followed was a deep and honest friendship. The first and only friendship Maleficent ever developed with a human. But while they were friends, that did not mean the Queen of the Moors and your young prince truly understood each other. For example, physical acts that typically have much deeper emotional meanings to other species are little more and an exchange of pleasure to various species of faerie, such as Maleficent's wood nymph mother. The connotations related to the word 'nymph' come from somewhere after all. And I can certainly attest to the fact her mother was not the type to get emotionally invested in her chosen paramours. But that is little more than a footnote. Suffice it to say that what Maleficent saw as part of a good and honest friendship Stephan saw as a passionate and forbidden love affair that could never be, for he knew he would have to return to the human world to wed Leah and live up to his obligations. He explained this to my daughter tearfully one night after three months of being together, and Maleficent, not understanding why he was distraught smiled and let him leave with her blessing. As far as she knew she had made a good friend and improved relations between two kingdoms, nothing more.

And then time passed again as it always does. Stephan revealed his 'affair' to the neighboring future Queen and begged forgiveness of his intended which she granted him after some time to let him stew. He was a young noble, after all, and the sewing of some 'wild oats' was to be expected. The pair were wed and ascended to their thrones. A few years later they were blessed with the birth of a baby girl, Princess Aurora. Now, as I understand it, Stephan still wanted to at least invite Maleficent to the Christening of his daughter. Not only was she a powerful neighboring ruler, but she was once his friend. But Queen Leah would have none of it. She would not have what she thought to he her husbands first love and the object of his desire in her castle for the Christening of her daughter. And so, at his wife's insistence, Stephan invited everyone in the land except Maleficent to the Christening. Needless to say, my daughter was shocked and appalled to be snubbed in such a fashion. Not only should she have been invited, just as she had been to Leah's own Christening despite her frosty relations with Leah's father, but her best and only friend was ignoring her. She saw it as the deepest of betrayals. That Stephan had lied to her all those years ago just to gain her confidence and that she had meant nothing to him.

What followed went much as we all know and so I don't see the need to continue the tale. My daughter overreacted in a spiteful and petty way that only a faerie can; which was one of the reasons humans were always warned not to trifle with the faire folk lightly, as I recall. She was defeated by the combined forces of Prince Phillip and the three faeries that raised Aurora, true love's kiss, blah blah blah, and eventually Maleficent was banished with the other villains to the Isle of the Lost. But that is where the story grows _truly_ interesting. For you see the return of Aurora and later the formation of Auradon led to a closer mingling of humans and so-called 'good' faeries. Stephan had the opportunity to get to know various members of the faire folk and learn some of their ways and customs to a degree he was too... distracted to pick up on with Maleficent. Within a few years he realized he had made a terrible mistake and wronged Maleficent horribly in the process.

You could say many things about King Stephan, but saying he was a coward was not one of them. He used his connections to the High Council of Auradon to have a remote to the barrier around the Isle made similar to the ones used to deliver food to those imprisoned there and used it to sneak on himself in the dead of night. He intended to find Maleficent and beg her forgiveness for his inadvertent misdeeds against her that started the whole awful mess. Of course, an aging king would have had a hard time sneaking around and going unnoticed somewhere like the Isle and, much like in the Moors all those years ago, he was quickly found and brought to Maleficent. This time she had no intention of being so forgiving of his trespasses as she prepared to end him herself. But once again that sly and clever tongue of Stephan's came to his rescue. He spoke the most honeyed of words begging forgiveness in the hopes of at least salvaging their friendship. And after a good bit of time, Maleficent begrudgingly agreed.

Now, had the story ended here it might have had a relatively happy ending with better relations between Auradon and the Isle and happier lives all the way around. But that cultural disconnect reared its ugly head along with new factors. The first was that Maleficent did not age a day, even with the barrier binding most of her magick. To any that gazed upon her she looked not a day older than twenty-five years. And Stephan was already becoming an old man. His hair was turning white. His flesh, just like that of his bride, was beginning to sag. He was becoming a shell of a creature compared to that virile and adventurous Prince that Maleficent once knew. But such things meant nothing to a faerie. And so she sought to rekindle their friendship in the only way she understood how. Physically.

I'll spare the young ears here the gory details but Stephan's will was weak in the presence of his still young first love affair and he gave in to his all too human urges for one night. But there was a vast difference on this night as a child was conceived, for the barrier prevented any kind of contraceptive spell from being at all effective. Later that night, as Maleficent slept contentedly, Stephan realized what he had done and was filled with shame. He wrote a hasty note of apology and stole away like a thief in the night, never to see his erstwhile lover, or his new daughter, ever again. In fact, the man was so ashamed he did not even bother to attend this event as he knew he would be confronted with the unknown daughter he had left behind to be raised in a prison colony for no crime of her own."

Most of the crowd looked somewhere between shock, nausea, and horror as Loki finished his tale. He waved his hand negligently as he released Leah from his spell, causing her to stumble to her knees as Audrey rushed to her side to check on her. She ignored her granddaughter's presence as she glared hatefully at Loki and spat, "How _dare_ you!? Who do you think you are? You had no right to discuss my husband's sins in front of all of these people like that."

"Who am I? I am a god, you dull creature. It is not your place to question who I choose to tell the truth or how I choose to do it. Loathe as I am to admit it, his greatest sins were merely not understanding faerie culture and being all too human in his reactions to a young woman desiring him. Anything else should be between he and Maleficent. Your opinion on the matter means little," Loki pointed out condescendingly.

"I am Stephan's _wife_ and Queen," Leah sneered back. "My opinion means everything, especially when I'm forced to look at the _bastard_ he sired with that _whore."_

"Nobody is forcing you to be anywhere, Queen Leah. But if you're still so worried about seeing Mal I would be happy to pluck the eyes from your skull for insulting my family again. So please, say another cross word about my granddaughter. I implore you," Loki growled back.

Things might have escalated even further had Elsa, Evie, and the Fairy Godmother all not chosen to step between the two, with Elsa and Evie backing Loki up a step as the Fairy Godmother restrained Leah. "Okay, I think things might be a little... tense here. Why don't we all just take a little time to cool off?" the Fairy Godmother suggested in a very strained tone of voice.

"She's right, Grandfather. Just like you told me, we don't want to be hasty. Inadvertently or not you just gave Mal a nasty shock revealing all that. She needs us more right now," Elsa added as she glanced over to the broken looking Mal being held tightly by Ben.

Loki seemed to snap out of is ire almost instantly as he rushed to his granddaughter's side and asked, "Mal, sweetling, are you alright?"

"Alright? I'm a princess to _another_ stupid kingdom and I just found out I'm related to Audrey by blood. I think I'm going to be sick," Mal whimpered miserably.

Loki considered his own reaction to learning of his relation to Laufey as he nodded knowingly and gently pried Mal away from Ben to hug her himself as he whispered, "I know the feeling little one. I fear I should have kept my temper rather than burden you with this."

"Can you make it not true?" Mal asked piteously.

"No, Mal. I cannot," Loki regretfully informed her.

"Then it was true yesterday too. The only difference is now I know. And you know, half the school, which will mean the whole kingdom will know by the Coronation," Mal replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry, child," Loki somberly told her.

"Just shut up and hug me, Gramps," Mal tearfully replied as she buried her head into Loki's chest.

"Majesties, I fear this might have been a little too much for Mal. Would you mind terribly if we move our lunch plans to a different day to allow her time to process all that she has learned?" Loki asked, looking up at Belle and Beast without letting Mal go.

"Of course," Bell replied sympathetically. "Please have one of Queen Elsa's aides contact us later."

Loki nodded in thanks as he led his family off away from the commotion, intent on finding Mal a little bit of privacy.

As for the rest they just remained there in stunned silence for a long time to come.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, I'll admit I almost cut this in half and posted it as two more parts, but I really wanted to get it past the confrontation with Loki and Leah. Now everything is out in the open and nothing will ever truly be the same.

Also, to address one reviewer from last chapter, no Aggie is not Splendora Agatha Cromwell, as cool as that may have been. Aggie was referring to Angrboda, the Frost Giant sorceress that happens to be the mother of Loki's so-called monster children of Hela, Fenrir, and Jormungandr. His eldest, the eight-legged stallion Sleipnir, Loki birthed himself after being impregnated by the stallion Svadilfari after taking the form of a mare to lead the horse away from its master so he could not complete the wall around Asgard in the time quoted for the price of marrying Freya off to the giant building the wall.

As always I live for your reviews and look forward to your feedback. Please let me know what you're thinking. Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

As Loki's family took their leave from the Family Day "festivities" it was decided to retire back to Arendelle's embassy where the Royal family was currently staying rather than the dorms. Jay and Carlos looked on in somewhat impotent concern as Mal retreated off to be alone with her thoughts, with Anna soon following after her to keep an eye on her clearly distraught cousin. Anna knew it was crucial that Mal knew she was not alone at a time like this after learning something so earth-shattering.

As for Loki, he was snarling to himself in a foul temper as he stormed into the library after about an hour of waiting to see if Mal and Anna would return anytime soon, his helm tossed carelessly into the nearest chair as he cursed his foul temper. When would he learn to curb his impulses where family could get caught in the crossfire? First there was Thor managing to get himself banished, then there was the incident with the Kursed that eventually led to Frigga's demise, and now his foul tongue and desire to put that irritating little ant Leah in her place her put Mal's entire world off-kilter. The only salvageable thing about the whole debacle as that it painted Mal in a very sympathetic light and would curb much of the animosity toward her. Audrey lost a lot of credibility now that others would just assume any attack on Mal was equal parts her own jealousy over Ben and spitting back Leah's acrimony toward her hidden stepdaughter.

Still the emotional turmoil of the whole mess had Loki scolding himself at every turn. "I should have just dealt with the situation like Thor would have and crushed them both into paste with my bare hands. It would have made less of a mess," Loki growled to himself.

Thus he was somewhat surprised as he was answered with a sardonic, "That would be debatable. Although I suppose it would have been no less troublesome than my essentially threatening war with at least Charmington and Auroria, if not the whole of the United States of Auradon itself," from behind as Elsa entered the room.

Loki looked concerned for a moment before smiling mirthlessly as he noted, "That might be concerning given the two are on opposite sides of the capitol. And that Charmington is the nearest kingdom to the Isle of the Lost. But I think they were mostly distracted by my loose lips."

"I would say so. Before we even got back to the embassy I had missives waiting from Queen Belle, Prince Benjamin, the Fairy Godmother, Evie's friend Doug, and the Fairy Godmother's daughter Jane all asking after Mal and Evie both," Elsa noted wryly.

"Ah, probably the whole of this nation that truly cares for any of the children here. Although that Lonnie girl seemed to be on mostly good terms with them as well. The others seemed to see them as an easier alternative to going to a hairdresser or seamstress for the most part," Loki snorted derisively.

"That will change. Especially when others start doing research about you. I don't think many of them would relish courting your anger. Or mine. Or Aunt Hela's for that matter," Elsa pointed out.

"As if Hela cared about what went on in this realm. Or had ever met any of you. Your eldest aunt prefers to keep her own company," Loki noted with a scowl.

"Yes, we all seem to have a habit of crawling into our own heads and living with self-recrimination until someone pulls us kicking and screaming back into the light of day. I think we all have you to thank for it," Elsa pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Loki was going to protest until he noted the look Elsa was giving him as she pointed her chin at the empty library as if to challenge him to defy he was doing that very thing at the moment. He let out a little sigh as he wondered once again how his little snow pea took so much after Frigga without sharing a drop of blood with the woman. "Fine. But this is still mostly my fault and you know it. Damn me and my sharp tongue," Loki snapped frustratedly. "I should know better after a few thousand years."

"And I should have relied on Anna instead of locking myself away to hide from my powers, especially after losing Mother and Father. We all make mistakes grandfather. We're none of us perfect," Elsa pointed out as she stepped closer and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I should have been there to help you as well," Loki noted. "Not that I would have had any clue what was going on at the time," he added bitterly.

"I can think of worse things than inheriting a portion of your natural Jotunn abilities," Elsa told him kindly.

Loki looked her in the eye for several moment before sighing heavily as he commented, "I would have argued long and hard with you over that just a few short years ago, little one."

"And Amma would have probably given you an earful for doing so," Elsa gently pointed out.

"I wish you all could have met her. She would have loved you all so much. Certainly better than I know how to," Loki lamented.

"None of that, Grandfather. Amma Frigga may have loved us with all her heart ahd she had the chance to know us, but _**you**_ did what you must to protect us from Odin. We have never doubted your love for us. Not even Maleficent," Elsa insisted.

"Maleficent would deny even understanding what love was. To this day she insists she felt nothing for Stephan but friendship," Loki noted.

"I suppose it must be hard to admit even to yourself that you have a softer side when you style yourself as the Mistress of all Evil," Elsa pointed out with a sad shake of her head.

"She comes by it honestly. There are many across the Nine Realms that would call me the God of Evil as easily as the God of Mischief," Loki noted with a hint of disgust.

Elsa snorted in a very unladylike way that seemed more appropriate coming from Anna than from her as she pointed out, "I have never known you to do anything with the thought 'how can I do this and be EVIL about it.' You just did what you felt was right. Or at least what you wanted to do in the moment. It was others that judged you for your actions. Maleficent...tries to be evil. She wants to lash out at the whole world. Not that I can fully blame her."

"Nor I. I just wish she had not tried to involve the children this time," Loki said sadly.

"We're putting a stop to that. That's all we can really do," Elsa replied.

* * *

Mal spent a good twenty minutes silently fuming at herself for allowing herself to cry as she had clung to Loki after his revelation of her parentage. That wasn't supposed to happen. She never cried. She was bad. She was evil. She was rotten to the core! She was supposed to be beyond emotional outbursts like that. But learning that the source of her mother's ire was also the one that sired her? Well now she understood how Gramps felt when the Old Bastard told him he was really Laufey's son, at least.

And that thought brought out her anger toward her grandfather for revealing the whole thing publicly like he did. Oh she understood it to a degree. Loki wasn't going in for the kill with Leah, he was going for the pain. He was tearing at Leah intimately, deeply, in every way he knew she feared. It was exactly what Maleficent had taught Mal to do to those that truly wronged her. She just wished she hadn't been a casualty in the crossfire of the whole mess. Although she was glad he had hurt Leah as much as he could. Served the Old Bat right for calling Mal's mother a whore. Had she not been so shocked about learning the identity of her father, Mal would have decked Leah then and there.

It was probably close to an hour of pacing and fuming to herself before she finally noted Anna sitting in the corner patiently watching her. "Do you need something?" Mal snapped even as she regretted the words the moment she uttered them. Anna and Elsa had been nothing but good to Evie and Mal all day. And they were family. But then again, so was Audrey now, apparently. Ugh.

"I'm just waiting for when you're done so you have someone to talk to. Or rant at. Whatever works for you," Anna noted with a sympathetic smile.

Mal temper flared again as she folded her arms and petulantly sneered, "What, afraid I'm going lose it and run off to curse someone?"

Anna looked wholly unperturbed as she noted, "Well, Grandpa _did_ try to use the Bifrost to destroy his birth realm after assassinating Laufey after he got similar news."

Mal had a bit of a brain freeze as she recalled that very fact before seeming to deflate as she sat heavily in a chair and conceded, "Point taken. But Laufey's life was forfeit the moment he touched Amma Frigga."

"No argument from me there. He might share blood with us but Laufey will never be family. And he's not important right now either way. You are," Anna noted with a sad smile.

Mal looked pained for a moment before she groaned, "Did it have to he Aurora's father? Of all the men in the world she could have developed the hots for, King Stephan had to get Mom's motor going?"

"You never wondered why she went for such an odd curse like putting Aurora to sleep? Or why True Love's Kiss alone would break it? She was making a pretty bold statement, I thought. Even if she didn't fully understand it herself," Anna commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mal demanded in confusion.

Anna took a moment to gather he thoughts before she continued, "Think about it Mal. In more than three hundred years your mother had never had a single lover until Ste... your father. Does that sound like a careless nymph that can be physical without any kind of emotional attachment to you? Or does it sound like someone that thought she found a deeper connection and reacted... violently when it turned out to be both more and less then she expected?"

"Mom doesn't do love, Anna. I mean, yeah, she's my mom and I know she loves me in her own way; but human relationship type love? It's literally impossible for her," Mal protested.

"Nonsense. She's as much Grandpa as she is her mother's people and _he_ can certainly love even is he's very careful about how much of his heart he lets anyone outside of the family see. He wouldn't give a damn about any of us if he didn't. Just because your mother was never raised to recognize what she felt, or thought she needed to deny it, doesn't make it go away. If she didn't love fiercely she would not have cared about what your father did. Or more importantly, that he left the second time," Anna argued.

"Somehow knowing that is not at all helpful. If anything I think it makes me want to throw up at little," Mal complained.

Anna smiled sadly as she agreed, "I know. But we're all here for you. Including Grandpa. At least he will be once Elsa gets done with talking to him and making him stop berating himself."

Mal stared at Anna for a moment until comprehension dawned upon her as she snorted as she said, "Wish I could say he doesn't deserve it but he really complicated things here."

"I know. But you have your friends here. And your family. And I imagine Ben will probably come knocking tomorrow if not sooner. You're not alone Mal. You're never going to _be_ alone with all of us around you," Anna swore.

Mal looked truly touched at the sentiment Anna was showing her before her expression fell into a rueful smirk as she asked, "Can we let him stew for another hour so before I let him apologize?"

"Oh he'll take longer than that even with Elsa's help. You won't see him before this evening even if he uses his magick to check on you periodically to make sure you're ok. He really doesn't handle emotional pain well and seeing you upset bothered him to no end," Anna assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" Mal asked.

"Natural empath, remember? And my gifts are much stronger where family is concerned. I can use it to find all of you, including Kristoff, if I concentrate. It's probably how I found Elsa the when she ran off after her Coronation. Most people wouldn't have been looking at a random mountain to find an Ice Palace that had been created out of nothing, you know. My magick might not be overt, but it's still there," Anna reminded her with a smirk.

"Good gift to have," Mal acknowledged with a small smile.

"With our family; the best," Anna agreed.

* * *

As those related in one way or another to the royal family of Asgard were hashing out some of their issues, other conversations were taking place throughout Auradon.

"Do you realize what kind of political nightmare this has turned into?" King Adam asked as he paced back and forth through his office.

Queen Belle was glad she had instructed Ben to return to him dorm and try to deal with calming the rumors no doubt circulating through the student body already. She was well aware of the possible political backlash of today, but as ever she was the calming influence to her husband's mercurial temperament. "It could have been much worse, dear," Belle said after seeing that Adam was waiting for an answer instead of just venting his frustrations.

"How?" Adam demanded.

"The Charming boy could have landed that swing he looked ready to take before Jafar's son moved to protect Evie. Or did you like the thought of a god that can ignore the barrier around the Isle at will being upset someone hit his daughter for no reason? Or Arendelle and DunBroch siding with him?" Belle reminded him.

Adam actually shuddered at the thought. Auradon might have been several times larger than Arendelle and its allies, but they were hardly geared for any kind of war. Especially not against someone of Elsa's power. But just imagining a creature that could be Maleficent's father and Elsa's grandfather...

"How powerful are we talking if it ever came to that?" Adam asked.

"The Dwarves have a saying: 'There is nothing as dangerous in the Nine Realms as having Loki's full and undivided attention.' Considering what we know and what we _don't_ know, like not knowing how to try to ask for aid from Asgard, assuming they _would_ help, it's not good. The Fairy Godmother seemed confident Loki could stand against Zeus on an even footing or better. And he's known to be one of Asgard's master tacticians on top of it. Chad Charming and Queen Leah have no idea how fortunate they are that he was content to keep himself to mostly words. Or that Mal and Evie were good enough people to stop him from going any further," Belle elaborated.

Adam seemed to slump in defeat at his wife's words, "I'm just glad I didn't manage to put my foot in my mouth any further. I was halfway ready to agree with Leah until Loki started explaining the source of hers and Maleficent's animosity between each other. What a mess."

Belle smiled sadly as she responded, "I'm just sorry so many of the kids got caught in between in it. Mal seems like such a nice girl for all she puts on a tough exterior. And Ben simply adores her. I can see it in his eyes. It almost reminds me of us, just in reverse."

"Well Ben always did take after you. Probably explains where he got his goods looks from," Adam conceded with a smile of his own.

"And his protective streak from you. I would not want to be Chad the next time our son talks to him. But either way, Mal and Ben caring for each other can only help at this point," Belle added.

"That much is true. I just hope it's enough. I don't want the start of my son's reign to begin with a major disaster because a couple of spoiled kids don't know how to behave like actual royalty," Adam groused.

"It might not hurt to start looking more closely into how things are handled with the Isle the way Elsa has asked in the past either, no matter what the Royal Council says. I get the feeling we'd be in a much better position if we hadn't turned a blind eye at the wrong time to some of our nominal peers and how they dealt with their enemies," Belle cautioned.

"Just what I wanted for my last few days of being king. More paperwork," Adam slumped.

"We can at least try to enjoy a lunch with the group from Arendelle tomorrow or the next day to try to forge some closer ties. That will take your mind off of some of it," Belle offered sympathetically.

"Oh joy," Adam replied in a deadpan.

* * *

And in the halls of Auradon Prep itself, a certain "prissy pink princess" was ranting about the unfairness of the world to her closest friend/hanger on.

"I mean seriously. First she steals my boyfriend and now she's trying to horn in on my family. Are you _kidding_ me?" Audrey demanded.

Anxelin winced a bit as Audrey's voice neared a screech at the end of her sentence before nodding sympathetically as she replied, "Tell me about it. My mom is already telling me about how I should get to know my 'new cousins' from Elsa's side of the family. I tried to explain to her we're not related to _them_ by blood, but you know how she gets."

"Well apparently I _am_ related to them by blood. Or at least to that... faerie. God, did grandfather never hear of taste?" Audrey spat.

"Are we going to have to invite them to the Princess Club now? They kind of are royal. Kind of _really_ royal, apparently," Anxelin asked anxiously. Whatever Audrey decided Anxelin would follow her lead. After all, it was Audrey that taught what it even was to be a princess all the way back to when they were kids. Her mother was certainly clueless about royal behavior being raised by that horrible witch Gothel that had kidnapped her. They could still hardly get her to wear shoes, for crying out loud! And her father had been a thief, for goodness sake. If not for Audrey's influence, who knew how Anxelin might have turned out?

"Of course not," Audrey snapped, before stopping herself and taking a deep breath to try to calm down. "Actually, scratch that. Mal is so into her punk bad girl thing she would never be caught dead in a club dedicated to acting like proper Princesses. And even if Evie wanted to join she would never go without Mal. Send them the invitations. It will irritate her and not cost me anything. Win-win."

"Got it," Anxelin agreed as she made a note in her smartphone.

"Ugh, I swear I have no idea how Mother is going to take this. Imagine having a half sister by way of Maleficent. Mal being my aunt is disgusting enough, but a sister? Eww," Audrey commented with a grimace.

For her part Anxelin tried to stay quiet and not draw too much attention to herself. Although she would never admit it, part of her felt bad for Mal and Evie both, but especially for Mal. The faux blonde (although it looked natural after she had paid Mal to style it for her with her magick) had seen the broken look on the purple-haired girl's face. She had never seen the tough girl from the Isle of the Lost looking so vulnerable before.

It was honestly almost as scary as that Loki guy tossing Chad around like a rag doll. Not that the cheating jerk deserved any less. Apparently he had been stringing along that Isle girl Evie the same way he had Anxelin, one of Ariel's nieces, and a few of the other cheerleaders, before tying himself to Audrey at the last Tourney game.

Honestly, if he wasn't so close to Mal, and Audrey wasn't so against her, Anxelin might have tried to make a move on Jay. At least he had been a gentleman and tried to defend Evie when Chad looked like he was going to hit her. And he was way better built than Cinderella's son, too. But what kind of world were they living in where a villain's kid was acting more gallant and "princely" than an actual prince?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a tower the existed only partially within the reality where Auradon resided, a stately older man in blue robes with a flowing gray beard watched the events of Family Day with his crystal ball for a third time.

Master Yen Sid's brow furrowed as he paused the replay at the point where Mal was clinging to Loki. He had been well aware of the Silvertongue's visits to this realm, of course. He had also been aware of the seeds of family he had left in various kingdoms. Until now Yen Sid had been content to ignore them. Loki always left the realm with little more than a ripple to show his passing, treating what became Auradon as little more than a vacation spot.

But now it looked as if he was planning to stay there on a more permanent basis given rather public display of power he had shown. And the wards he had placed, while certainly helpful to Yen Sid in keeping out certain invaders, could also be the start of trying to forge his own kingdom. His youngest granddaughter was certainly poised, intentionally or not, to become one of the most politically powerful people in the land, never mind her considerable mystical powers. And unlike most everyone else in the Realm outside of Loki's family, the aged Sorcerer was not ignorant to Loki's most recent exploits, nor the fact he was currently thought to be dead in Asgard after giving his life to defend Thor. (Not that Yen Sid doubted for a moment that the Lady Hela would not release her father is she felt she must.)

But this all left the man that would be considered the local Sorcerer Supreme in a quandary. Was Lord Loki a boon or a threat to his home? And who could he ask to get more information? Odin Allfather? Certainly not. The king of the Nine Realms would be hugely biased and was well known to get in the most contentious of arguments with his second son. And with the recent death of Queen Frigga Yen Sid could not help but doubt the stability of Asgard's ruler to some degree. But who else was there? Ordinarily, one Sorcerer or Sorceress Supreme would ask their counterpart for aid in such matters but Asgard had no one that held such a title. In fact with Frigga's death there were only two that had the power to try to claim the title, although neither did for their own reasons. One was the cause of Yen Sid's concerns in the form of Loki, who would have been disqualified as he had to remain free to assume Asgard's throne should something happen to Thor. The other, Lady Karnilla, kept mostly out of Asgardian politics due to her animosity and borderline enmity with Odin.

Truth be told, Yen Sid almost wished the situation was reversed. He knew it would be easier to get a straight answer out of Loki than it would be Karnilla. And considering Loki's title as the Liesmith, that was saying something. But all things considered, he didn't really have a choice. If nothing else, arranging for Asgard to learn of Loki's location could act as a test to gauge the god's intentions. If they were pure, he would have another asset that could likely match Yen Sid himself to help deal with threats like Chernabog. If not, at least Yen Sid would have a better understanding of where things stood.

With that thought in mind the aged master summoned his cap, something he never left behind anymore after the... incident with his young apprentice that one day became a great King in his own right, and faded from sight. He hoped things with Karnilla went relatively smoothly. He had no desire to deal with Odin's posturing if his first attempt failed.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yes, I did put another KH Easter Egg in there using Yen Sid as the Sorcerer Supreme of the realm. And yes, the king he is referring to is King Mickey. No King Mickey does not reside in Auradon or the Descendants Universe.

I hope the pacing here is working for everyone. I want to keep the perspective mostly focused on Loki and the Descendants but sometimes I am worried things are moving too slowly. Expect another couple of chapters or so (at least one, maybe two or three) before we get the coronation. And from there we go into truly uncharted waters.

As always I await your feedback. It truly is the coin of the Realm.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki's talk with Elsa had helped to settle his nerves at bit, even if the Second Prince of Asgard was still too upset to bring himself to have Mal and apologize properly yet. Instead, he decided to kill some time until supper teaching Evie to how harness her seidr and cast a few simple illusions. It had taken no effort at all to entice his daughter to learn something new, a trait he shared with her proudly, and her interest piqued further when he told her that what he was showing her could replace the need for the myriad of cosmetics she used at her mother's insistence. (Most of which Loki arranged for Grimhilde to have as they were not something commonly sent to the Isle and he knew his onetime lover valued them greatly.)

"So I won't need to use any words with these spells the way Mal does?" Evie asked as Loki walked her through a few concentration exercises to better find and concentrate her inner magickal reserves.

"You might need a few at first to help you concentrate and direct the flow of your power. You certainly will with higher level spells. But with practice changing your appearance, and even actual shape shifting, should come relatively easily to you. Your natural reserves are sizable and your mother and I both have talents in regards to changing our appearances," Loki explained with a smirk before shifting into a buxom female version of himself that resembled an older Evie a great deal.

"Wow," Evie gushed as she took in Loki's appearance. "So is this the form you used when you had to help Uncle... I mean Thor retrieve Mjolnir from Thrym?"

"It is indeed, although it is the simplest transformation I could conjure as it is simply what I would look like were I born female," Loki explained with a twinkle in his eye.

Evie cocked her head to the side in contemplation for a moment before she noted, "We really look a lot alike, don't we, Papa?"

"You have your mother's eyes, and your hair no doubt comes from her side of the family as mine remains black even in my natural Jotunn state, and most other Jotun share a shade of white for their hair if they have any at all, but other than that you do resemble me quite closely," Loki agreed with a fond grin.

Evie beamed in pride at Loki's declaration before her face became a mask of intense concentration. She held that expression for several moments before she raised and twisted her right hand in a gesture similar to one Loki used when silently casting an illusion. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, then her hair darkened to nearly black and her eyes took on the familiar green hue shared by her sister and her niece both. She took out her magick mirror and checked her appearance before smiling happily and she remarked, "There, now we look like twins."

Loki laughed jovially as he clapped and exclaimed, "Marvelous, my girl, simply marvelous. You are a natural at this."

Evie blushed demurely as she replied, "I don't think I'll ever be as good as Mal. You should see her casting a spell."

Loki's smile diminished only slightly as he thought about the emotional turmoil he had forced on his youngest granddaughter before shaking his head as he responded, "Nonsense. Both of you are quite powerful in your own ways. While Mal may come to equal you in the use of illusions and excel with overt sorcery, you will both find the aspects you best work with in time. Maleficent, for example, takes after me in terms of actual shape shifting and the use of fire. Elsa has my inborn Jotun talents. Ingrid could use no seidr at all, and yet had inherited my silver tongue to the point she could sell ice to a Jotun and convince them they really needed it.

His form returned to normal almost unconsciously, and while Evie's hair remained a darker shade her eyes returned to normal as the God of Mischief said, "Now, are you ready to try something harder?"

Evie's eyes lit up at the notion of a challenge as she asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"Let's see how well you work at creating an illusory double of yourself. Though I should warn you that it is something none of your sisters have managed to achieve," Loki cautioned.

Evie's eyes sparked with a hint of mischief that made Loki want to tear up in pride as she replied, "Sounds interesting. Where do we start?"

The sound of Loki's pleased laugh rang through the halls of the embassy, making Jay and Carlos shudder as Christian and Astrid both pouted as they got the feeling great-grandpa was doing something fun without them.

* * *

Back in Auradon Prep, Doug and Ben had been in a quiet conversation with Jane in the Quad as Doug discussed what he had learned talking to his father and his Uncles about Loki during lunch. One interesting thing was that his clan was one of the few that did not appreciate the famous deal that ended up with Loki getting his mouth sewn shut. They did not see the logic in any plot that would have possibly resulted in the death of a Prince of Asgard and the enmity of Realm Eternal in retaliation. In fact Uncle Grumpy has referred to the whole affair as "A stupid pissing contest to try to prove a Dwarf could outsmart one of the sharpest minds in the Nine Realms. One that failed miserably."

"So Mal's grandfather is dangerous then?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. You really don't want to get on his bad side. He holds a grudge and the only ones anyone knows that are more powerful than he is are the Odin, the Allfather, and his Queen, Frigga the Allmother. And maybe his elder brother, Thor, the God of Thunder. But if you need someone to intercede for you, Prince Loki has always been known to be closest to his mother," Doug explained.

"Um..." Jane hemmed with a worried wince.

"What is it Jane?" Ben asked.

"Well, before all this got revealed Mal mentioned to my Mom that her great-grandmother, who I assume now was Queen Frigga, had passed away recently," Jane explained.

"Wow. That's bad," Doug noted with a wince of his own. "But it might explain why he's decided to come here, then."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked with a worried look.

"Well keep in mind that the latest news my family has from the Nine Reals is literally centuries out of date at best, but the only ones Prince Loki was known to be close to were his mother and his older brother. If he just lost his mother it must have been some kind of horrific battle. The Allmother would not die easily, I can promise you that. And if he did lose her, given he's not always well liked on many of the Nine Realms, well coming here to be closer to the family he has that he can actually visit makes a lot of sense," Doug speculated.

"What other family does he have?" Ben asked as he noted the odd way Doug emphasized the family Loki was _allowed_ to visit.

"Three sons and a daughter. All of them either banished by or in service to Odin. The eldest is the eight-legged horse Sleipnir, who Odin rides as his battle steed. Then there is Fenrir, the Fenris Wolf, who is foretold to devour Odin in the Battle of Ragnarok. After that is Jormungandr, the Midgard serpent who is said to encircle the whole of the Realm of Midgard at the bottom of its oceans. Finally there is his eldest daughter, Hela Half-rotted, Goddess of the Dead and Queen of the realms of Helheim and Nifelheim, where those that did not die in honorable battle go after death," Doug explained.

Jane's eyes were wide with shock as she asked, "Wait so Evie has another older sister that's a _goddess_ like her dad?"

Doug nodded in the affirmative as he replied, "Yeah. The stories say she's probably on par with her father in power, if not with Odin himself. She stands opposite of Odin who, along with the goddess Freyja, holds domain over Valhalla, where noble heroes that died in battle go. From what my uncles said her banishment to Nifelheim was one of the things that started the rift between Loki and Odin, although he always remained a dutiful son and heir."

At this Ben winced as he recalled something he had learned from Mal earlier that day. "That's not exactly true anymore. Mal said they had discovered her grandfather was adopted and that the fallout basically had them disowning themselves from any connection to Odin. She said the only one they would still call family was Frigga," Ben recalled.

"Well that explains him calling himself Friggajarson instead of Odinson," Jane noted as pieces started coming together for her.

"I'm just glad Evie and Mal are there to help him through this. And Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. I don't think Chad would have got off so easily if Evie and Mal hadn't stepped in," Ben noted with a wince. He did not want to imagine the kind of turmoil the Trickster Prince might be facing if he felt the need to sever all ties to Odin. Especially given that he had announced Mal and Evie were princesses of _Jotunheim_ as well as Asgard. That implied he might have been a royal hostage rather than simply being adopted.

Doug's expression hardened as he said, "Maybe they should have waited a minute."

Jane's hands flew to her mouth in shock as she said, "Doug!"

"He looked like he was going to hit Evie, Jane. You saw it yourself," Doug noted with a dark look.

Ben's expression was no better as he recalled the incident in question.

Jane, who being the Fairy Godmother's daughter had grown up the closest to Chad out of all of them, did not want to believe that of him even if he was a vapid player that moved from girl to girl as she weakly denied, "He might have just been trying to grab her mirror."

"I don't care if he was trying to mess up her hair, he had no right to try to touch her," Doug replied.

"I have to agree with Doug on this one. All Chad did was make things worse for no reason other than his own jealousy. He had no reason to be egging Queen Leah on. His family didn't even have a quarrel with any of the kids from the Isle. He was just mad that Evie was smart enough that she could pass Chemistry on her own and that he couldn't use her to skate by any more."

"He might have been mad the Chem teacher recommended he be suspended from the team for suspected cheating too. He apparently bombed the last test after he dumped Evie," Jane added fretfully.

"Serves the moron right," Doug huffed with a scowl.

Whatever else the trio might have discussed would have to be tabled as a voice disparaging Mal and Evie, and talking about how they were riling up "dangerous magical forces" to attack them all, rang over the quad as they spied Chad ranting to anyone that would listen. Thankfully most of those watching him were giving him looks of either disbelief or pity as the story of the reason for Queen Leah's hatred for Maleficent had already begun to spread like wildfire.

"Speaking of morons making things worse," Doug noted with a disgusted scoff. He was hardly what one would call a fighter, but seeing Chad acting like that made him want to find a warhammer or an axe and try to knock some sense into the dimwitted Prince of Charmington.

"I better nip that in the bud before he makes things any worse," Ben growled in annoyance.

"Need any help?" Doug asked.

"With Chad? He couldn't even handle Jay bumping into his shoulder after Tourney practice," Ben noted with a roll of his eyes. "He literally whined about it for days. Anxelin is probably tougher than he is. Besides, we're just going to... talk about why it's wrong to spread rumors," Ben replied with a look of determination.

"Too bad," Doug replied as he continued to scowl at Chad.

"Doug," Jane admonished for a second time.

"Evie has been nothing but friendly to me, Jane. I don't care if her mother is Snow White's evil stepmother or her father is someone that is considered a dangerous enemy to most of the Dwarven race. Evie is still my friend. And I don't appreciate that idiot trying to hurt her. With words or his fists," Doug explained as Ben made his way over to Chad.

"But..." Jane tried to interject.

"Have Mal and Evie ever done anything wrong to you?" Doug asked.

"No," Jane guiltily admitted. "I mean, Mal seemed really interested in my Mom and her magick, which is kind of taboo around here, but I get where she's coming from. I wish Mom would teach _me_ some magick someday. It's like I'm just not good enough for her sometimes. Like I'll never match up to Cinderella in her eyes. But Mal and Evie treated me like a friend. And they let me hang around them even looking like I do when they're both so wild and exotic and pretty."

"Jane..." Doug tried to say, only to be cut off be the faerie girl this time.

"Do you know what it's like to be a faerie that can't even use magick, Doug? To literally have girls calling you _Plain Jane_ most of your life when your mother is one of the most powerful spell casters in all the land? Mal did more to help me stop that in five seconds than my Mom did my whole life. And that was just to keep me from running away from her like a frightened mouse. What does it say about me when I need Maleficent's daughter to bribe me with a magickal makeover because I can't even figure out how to cast a spell for myself?" Jane insisted.

"That Mal trusted you enough to look to you to be her friend? I mean, you are both part faerie and part human," Doug replied comfortingly.

"Yeah, and she's also part _god._ And so is Evie. No wonder I'll never measure up to them. And that Audrey's so jealous. How do you compare yourself to a couple of _demigoddeses?_ " Jane asked frustratedly.

"Maybe you just be happy they're your friends?" Doug suggested.

"I am. But that doesn't mean I want to be some hanger on that doesn't belong around them either," Jane sulked as dark thoughts bounced around in her head. _If Mom won't use her powers to make me pretty enough maybe I should learn to take care of myself,_ she thought mutinously.

* * *

As Ben went to try to keep Chad from doing anything dumb(er), reactions to the revelation of Mal's and Evie's pedigrees were spreading ever wider. Including to one Queen of Auroria and her husband.

"How could Father never tell me about this, Phillip? I had a right to know I have a little sister out there," Aurora demanded as she paced her chambers in her castle. Her own duties had ensured she and her husband had not had the time to visit Audrey today but they had sent Aurora's mother in their place as they planned to see their daughter on the day of the Coronation anyway. Needless to say, they were regretting that decision more by the second. Not only had Leah embarrassed the whole of the Royal Family with her waspish behavior, but several of hers and King Stephan's indiscretions had come to light in the most public of ways imaginable.

"You could just ask your father," King Phillip suggested to to agitated blond bride.

"I tried earlier. Honestly, I can't even look at him right now. He's still hiding in his chambers wallowing in his own guilt. All he'll do is mutter how it was all his fault if you ask him anything," Aurora replied, frustrated. "Occasionally, you might hear him mumble Mother's name or Maleficent's and plead about how sorry he is."

"This can't be easy for him," Phillip pointed out.

"Easy enough for him to keep quiet instead of telling me he left his own daughter on that island rather than admit to his own responsibilities. I'm beginning to think he just has an aversion to raising his own children," Aurora hissed.

"Maybe he didn't want to separate, Mal, was it?" Phillip asked for confirmation before continuing when Aurora nodded in response, "Mal from her mother."

"He should have thought of that before thinking with his manhood instead of his brain. Or arranged something with the Royal Council. Shared custody could have been arranged, I'm certain. I mean, you don't think for a moment that Master Yen Sid is really confined to the Isle despite being sent there to teach the children there how to use science in place of sorcery, do you?" Aurora demanded.

"No," Phillip admitted. "And I'm not condoning what your father has done, either, dearest. I'm just saying that there is probably more to the story than we've heard so far. On all sides."

"I know. But this explains why Maleficent was always so bitter toward me, doesn't it?" Aurora asked despondently.

"Somewhat. I think part of it is just her nature as a faerie. Not all of them as are agreeable as your aunties," Phillip reminded her.

At the mention of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather Aurora paused and asked, "Do you think _they_ knew about my father and Maleficent?"

Phillip seemed to pause in a moment of contemplation before he shrugged a bit as he replied, "I don't know. They certainly never said anything about it to me if they did. I suppose you could ask them."

Aurora groaned in frustration as she replied, "I'm not even sure I want to know. I don't know if I can deal with any more of the people I looked up to when I was younger hiding something so important from me."

"There is a bigger question to deal with anyway. And someone I think you want to talk to more than any of them," Phillip pointed out after a small pause.

Aurora seemed to deflate a bit as she sat heavily in the nearest chair and replied, "That's true enough. But what do I even _say_ to her?"

"Well I suppose you can just introduce yourself and go from there," Phillip supplied.

"God, Phillip. All I know about her is what the press and the Royal Council has reported about her, and the fact she apparently stole Ben from Audrey. I mean, can you imagine what she must think of me with Maleficent raising her for her whole life? She probably despises me," Aurora bemoaned.

"I can't imagine it's much worse than you and Audrey heard about Maleficent from your mother. If you're willing to try I would imagine she is too. Although I would clear things with Queen Elsa first," Phillip suggested.

"Oh don't even get me started on that. Half the nobles and courtiers among the united kingdoms are already afraid of Elsa and all of Arendelle because they refused to join the United States of Auradon. Although I suppose I can't blame her now that we know of her family ties," Aurora pointed out.

"I sincerely doubt Queen Elsa agreed with Maleficent about what she has done, dear. She always seemed reasonable, if quietly irked we that rebuffed her offers for aid to be sent to the Isle, whenever we've had cause to meet with her with the rest of the Council. If she supported her... elder aunt I imagine we would all be neck deep in ice and snow by now," Phillip reasoned.

"And the fact she all but declared war on my mother for her own stupidity?" Aurora asked.

"Would you do any less if Audrey was being attacked and belittled in public like that?" Phillip asked.

"No. I'd do the exact same thing. And it didn't help that Cindy's boy was apparently making a bigger mess of things," Aurora admitted. "I can hardly believe little Audrey was willing to stoop to taking _him_ to the Coronation."

"Chad has never been the brightest boy. We all know that," Phillip pointed out.

"I still expected better of my daughter than to use him as arm candy out of spite. She deserves better than that," Aurora argued.

"Audrey is sixteen. She needs to make her own decisions. Look where we were by the time we were her age," Phillip noted.

"I was sleeping under a curse and you were fighting Maleficent to wake me up," Aurora pointed out.

"Exactly. I'd say feuding with her... aunt over the same boy is slightly less perilous," Phillip said optimistically.

"Ask Cindy about her last tangle with Lady Tremaine when the old bat somehow got hold of the Fairy Godmother's wand and then tell me affairs of the heart can't be dangerous,"Aurora warned. "Especially where faerie magick is involved."

"Audrey might be a little head strong but she isn't foolish. I'm sure things will work themselves out once she's had time to think everything over. And in the meantime you can figure out what you want to say to your new-found little sister,"Phillip offered.

"I suppose you're right. I just hope this doesn't all end in heartbreak," Aurora fretted.

* * *

And in another part of Auradon proper, the Seven Dwarfs were convening to go over what they had learned.

"Well this is a fine mess. Of all the people your boy had to get twitter-pated about, Doug had to pick the spawn of Grimhilde and the Silvertongue," Grumpy pointed out of a scoff.

"Now Grumpy, I'm sure it's not that bad," Happy argued hopefully.

"Not that bad, could you pick two people that have a bigger bone to pick with the entire Dwarven species? I always said those idiots in Nidavellir were courting trouble trying to get the better of the Silvertongue like that," Grumpy groused.

"Doug said that Miss Evie's father had told her he actually liked Doug," Doc pointed out.

"Wonderful. Loki finds the boy interesting. I'll start planning his funeral," Grumpy shot back.

The argument would have continued were it not for a single utterance from the usually silent brother among the seven. "No," Dopey said with conviction, "he'll be fine." Doug was his son and he would trust in his judgment. The rest of this speculation and arguing was pointless.

"Bah," Grumpy dismissed. "You're going to trust him around a girl raised by Grimhilde?"

Dopey stared soulfully into his brother's eyes for several moments before he shrugged and replied, "So was Snow White."

At that heady observation, Grumpy had nothing else to say.

* * *

Yen Sid could not say he enjoyed walking the Hidden Paths from his home dimension to Asgard. It was a convoluted and treacherous journey that gave him a better appreciation for Loki's cunning that he survived it the first time he attempted it without a set destination in mind.

Still it was only a matter of relative moments before the Sorcerer Supreme found himself in the Realm Eternal. Or rather in the independent nation of Nornheim on the outskirts of Asgard where Queen Karnilla made her home. It was a fortified kingdom populated as much by Karnilla's summoned demon servants as it was by Aesir citizens, which made the old man distinctly uneasy. But for now it was his only legitimate option to resolve what was unfolding back home and he hoped his visit would be brief.

He stood tall and took note of his surroundings for a moment before a refined and sultry voice commented from behind him, "Well, well. What an interesting visitor I seem to have here."

Yen Sid showed no reaction to the sudden presence beyond turning and giving a polite bow as he said, "Greetings Queen Karnilla, ruler of Nornheim and best candidate for Sorceress Supreme of Asgard."

"I prefer the title of Enchantress Supreme these days. Reminds those little upstart rapscallions Amora and Lorelei of their place," Karnilla informed him. "But I do not believe I know your name, stranger. Although I do sense in you the mantle of a Sorcerer Supreme."

As he rose from his bow Yen Sid could not help but be struck by the beauty of the dark-tressed woman in her rather revealing royal robes. She had chosen this day robes that were a mix of purple and gold that exposed her shoulders and her rather impressive midriff all while accentuating her perfectly proportioned bust. Had Yen Sid been a younger man he would have likely been stuck dumb by her beauty and grace. Instead he nodded again out of respect as he replied, "Indeed, Your Majesty, my name is Yen Sid and I am the current Sorcerer Supreme of my realm."

"Yes, but not one I am familiar with. You bear no resemblance to Dr Strange of Midgard, that much is certain," Karnilla noted with narrowed eyes. "Which makes we wonder what brings a... colleague from an unknown realm to my doorstep? We do not usually seek each other out for social reasons. And I have chosen to refuse the mantle of rank within my realm formally for my own reasons. So I ask, Sorcerer Yen Sid, what brings you to my Kingdom? What do you seek?" Karnilla asked with detached interest.

"It is not what I seek, Your Highness, that has brought me here. Rather it is what I have found. Or should I say, _who_ I have found within my Realm," Yen Sid informed her.

Karnilla's eyes lit with interest as she asked, "And whom might that be?"

"The only other resident of the Realm Eternal that could claim the seat of Sorcerer Supreme should he desire it. The one currently lost to the Allfather and all of the Nine Realms," Yen Sid replied stoically.

" _Loki_ ," Karnilla breathed in shock. "Are you saying Prince Loki is residing within your Realm, sorcerer?"

"I am," Yen Sid confirmed for her.

Karnilla's face broke into a grin that would rival the Cheshire Cat's at his most devious as she purred a bit before she breathed, "What Odin would do for such information. Come, my friend, tell me _everything._ "

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, at the suggestion of many of you I added a few more reactions as news spreads. Please feel free to let me know anything else in particular you might all like to see as your feedback does a lot to help me shape the direction of the story. Until next time, I look forward to all of your responses.


End file.
